


Super Sub-Zero Brothers: Tumblr Collections

by Tomoka0013



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Arguing, Asphyxiation, Begging, Bi-Han's First Time, Bi-Han's Icy Fingers, Bi-Han's Icy Tongue, Biting, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bossy Female Character, Bottom!Noob Saibot, Brat Tamming, Bratting, Breast Fucking, Breasts, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Character Death, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Concubines, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dead People, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Female Reader, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Grinding, Groping, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Ice Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jacking off, Jealousy, Kissing, Kuai Liang's First Time, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Losing Your Virginity to Bi-Han, Loss of Virginity, Massage, Mild Blood, Mild Degradation, Mild Gore, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Noob's First Time Bottoming, Not Incest, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Passion, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Restraints, Reverse Cowgirl, Rim job, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Sibling Rivalry, Spanking, Swallowing, Temperature Play, Thighs, Threesome - F/M/M, Throne Sex, Titty Job, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Woman on Top, Yandere, gagging, gender neutral reader, male reader - Freeform, tit fucking, two best bros fucking the same girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomoka0013/pseuds/Tomoka0013
Summary: So I write a lot of smut asks on Tumblr for both Bi-Han and Kuai Liang, not all of them are really long enough to warrant their own full submission, so I thought making a compilation would be easiest. I'll specify what the prompt and pairings are in each chapter for easy of navigation, as well as summarize any warnings that each chapter may have, so please make sure to read each chapter summary.I'll update the relationships, characters and tags as I upload each chapter. I'm also going to specify that while I do write stuff where Bi-Han and Kuai Liang share a partner it's NOT INCEST, it's just two best bros fucking the same girl at the same time, again I'll specify that in the summary so people who aren't cool with that can just skip it.If there's anything you guys want to see hit up my Tumblr, asks/requests are open, I primarily only write for Bi-Han and  Kuai Liang, but I have a post linked in my profile on all the characters I'm at least willing to try. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.09/29/2020: OG Sub-Zero X F!Reader (Breeding Kink)
Relationships: Bi-Han/Reader, Kuai Liang/Original Female Character, Male Reader/Bi-Han, Male Reader/Noob Saibot, Noob Saibot | Bi-Han/You, Noob Saibot/Reader, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Female Reader, Sub-Zero (Bi-Han)/Reader, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han & Noob Saibot/Female Reader, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han & Noob Saitbot/Reader, Sub-Zero | Bi-Han & Tundra | Kuai Liang/Reader, Sub-Zero/Reader, Sub-Zero/You, Tundra | Kuai Liang / Male Reader, Tundra | Kuai Liang/ Reader, Yandere!Bi-Han/Reader, Yandere!Noob Saibot/Reader
Comments: 49
Kudos: 196





	1. Slightly Busty Reader (Bi-Han & Kuai Liang x F!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> The original ask was: "Can you do a Kuai Liang x Slightly Busty! Reader x Bi-Han headcanons?" 
> 
> So this started out with the intentions of being normal wholesome head canons and then I started thinking about titty jobs and yeah, smut is after the bullet point head canons. 
> 
> Edit: I apparently need to specify this every time because an ampersand isn’t clear enough and I should use overly aggressive, angry tags but this is NOT INCEST. If you aren’t comfortable with Bi-Han and Kuai Liang sharing a partner don’t read it, it’s that simple.

  * Both brothers put very little emphasis on their partner’s body, personality is more important to them, so their s/o’s breast size is inconsequential to them.
  * Regardless of that fact though Bi-Han is definitely more of a breast man than Kuai Liang is, but Bi-Han is more likely to be touchy-feely than Kuai Liang is.
  * That’s not to say Kuai Liang doesn’t love his busty s/o’s breasts, he just tends to focus on the whole picture more than Bi-Han does.
  * They both definitely appreciates when their busty s/o dresses to show her assets off, but naturally Bi-Han is more vocal about his appreciation in public whereas Kuai is more likely to compliment them in private.



“L-like this?” you ask, feeling the heat rising up your cheeks as you wrap your breasts around Bi-Han’s hard cock.

“You’re doing perfect,” he reassures with his ever present cock-sure grin plastered to his face.

You instinctively lower your gaze, too embarrassed to keep looking at the handsome cryomancer. Slowly you lift your breasts up to slide along his velvety length, wiggling your nose at the odd sensation of having lube on your tits.

“Need a hand?” a third whispers in your ear before enveloping your breasts in his cold hands.

You whine at the cool sensation as Kuai Liang cups your breasts, mesmerized by his hands being barely large enough to contain them. You sigh his name breathlessly as he presses your ample breasts together before guiding them back down.

Bi-Han groans with content as he leans back, his cold hand stroking your cheek lovingly, his grin firmly in place.

Kuai Liang’s assistance makes you feel bolder than usual, so you stick your tongue out to lap at the pre-cum glistening at the tip of Bi-Han’s cock. You gasp as you feel Kuai Liang teasing your nipples to stiff peaks before giving them a playful tug. “Hnnn Kuai,” you hiss from the cold stinging sensation.

Kuai Liang continues to pinch your nipples as he keeps moving your slippery breasts up and down his brother’s dick. He pauses for a moment as one of his hands leaves your breast to push your legs a part a little further.

You gasp loudly at the pleasurable sensation of Kuai Liang guiding himself deep inside your wetness. You can’t help but whimper and moan shamelessly as he moves slowly and deeply inside you. In an attempt to quiet yourself you lower your warm mouth over Bi-Han’s cold cock.

Another groan and curse fall from the older cryomancer’s lips as both his hands find your head and help guide your greedy mouth. “Fuck Y/N, just like that.”

Your tongue laves the head of Bi-Han’s cock, swirling around the crown before hollowing your cheeks out to suck in earnest. Kuai Liang’s hand returned to your neglected breast to squeeze and massage it while moving the pair up and down, in and out all the while you feel yourself growing wetter by the minute. You moan against the length in your mouth as Kuai Liang began thrusting harder, finding your sweet spot with each movement.

Kuai Liang stifles a moan against your neck as he presses cool kisses to the flushed skin and nips lightly at your ear. “Fuck. You’re so perfect. How’d we get so lucky?” he pants, hips stuttering, cool breath causing goosebumps to spread across your sweat slicked skin. His hands abandon your ample breasts to get a steady grip on your hips.

Bi-Han growls low in his throat as he pulls your head down, burring himself in your hot mouth as deeply as he could without causing you too much discomfort. He bucks his hips up, matching Kuai Liang’s rhythm, fingers clenching and unclenching.

You feel yourself clamping around Kuai’s thick length as you reach your completion, body shaking uncontrollably as your cries of pleasure are trapped by Bi-Han’s length.

You whine around the older cryomancer’s cock as you feel the sharp prick of pain of Kuai Liang’s teeth sank into your shoulder muffling his cry as he came buried deep inside you.

Bi-Han’s grip in your hair tightens and his growling increasing in volume as he finally spills down your throat. In between his labored breaths he says, “Fuck I love your titties, and that perfect mouth of yours.”


	2. OG Sub-Zero X Gender Neutral (Slow to Rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request was for OG Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) x Gender Neutral Reader slow to rough sex head canons/drabble as well as Noob Saibot which will be the next chapter.
> 
> This once involves fingering, holding the reader down, ice handcuffs and asphyxiation.

OG Sub-Zero:

  * Bi-Han is used to following orders in his everyday life in the Lin Kuei, but in the bedroom he’s the one in control. It doesn’t matter if his s/o is female or male this is a make or break for him, so no matter how much he might love you, he’s not bottoming or letting you take the reigns.

  * He is however more than happy to let his partner ride him however they like, that’s the closest to giving up control Bi-Han gets.

  * Bi-Han can do gentle and isn’t necessarily opposed to it, but he tends to have a lot of pent up frustration between the daily BS he has to put up with involving the Grandmaster, Sektor and missions in general so he’d rather burn off that steam with rougher sex.

  * He’s not really big on BDSM though, too much time and effort for him, he doesn’t love the idea of having to carve out a three hour window of time to tie you up and spank you.

  * He also doesn’t need to rely on ropes and chains to keep you in your place, Bi-Han is ridiculously strong, so he prefers using his body and powers to keep you where he wants you.

  * He’s not opposed to pulling you over his knee if you’re a particularly feisty individual, but it’s not his go to, if he’s going spank you it’s going to be when he’s rawing you from behind.

  * His biggest kinks unsurprisingly are temperature play (can’t really avoid this with him unless you’re also a cryomancer) and choking of all types, not just having his hands around your throat but he also loves seeing you choke on his dick (something that definitely carries over to Noob).

  * He can get a little carried away with it though, particularly after missions, he loves seeing your eyes rolling in the back of your head and you desperately gasping for air, he knows when to stop though.

  * He loves exorcising his physical control by holding you down and watching you squirm as he fucks you with an icicle.

  * He’s big on manhandling and reminding you that you’re his.




You gasp against his cold mouth as his frigid hands make their way slowly down your body, cupping your luscious ass. The kiss is gentle and teasing for now, but you can tell by the way he’s kneading your cheeks it isn’t going to last. You can’t help but shiver, a mixture of excitement and cold.

He groans as he breaks from your lips to lick and suck at your neck before slipping two of his fingers into your entrance. 

You try to tangle your hands in his short black hair but much to your surprise and increasing delight they are frozen to the bed in the blink of an eye.

His fingers quickly find the spot inside you that makes warmth pool in your belly, his touches are slow and light, just enough for you to start rocking your hips in time. For a short time he lets you too, cooing words of encouragement as he slips a third finger inside, you desire growing with each light touch.

“Ah Bi-Han,” you sigh loftily, reveling in the gentle caresses, his kisses against your neck feel as light as slowly falling snow. It all feels so good, but it’s not nearly enough friction for you to find completion, so you start to buck your hips harder against his cold fingers, delighted at the sensation.

Bi-Han is quick for slam your hips back down and hold them there almost a little too painfully. He tuts at your eagerness, “I thought you wanted me to be gentle tonight?”

The change in his demeanor is exhilarating and you can feel your need growing, “I uh I guess…” you trail off, lowering your gaze instinctively.

“Use your words,” he hisses in your ear, his fingers cease their movement.

You whine in frustration, he always wins, he’s just too irresistible and if you were honest with yourself there wasn’t much you wouldn’t do to feel more of him. “I lied ok. I thought I wanted you to be gentle tonight, but I NEED you to fuck me, please?”

He frowns as he looks you in the eyes, his icy gaze even more intimidating, “No,” he replies. “My fingers are more than enough for you right now,” his frown morphs into that infuriatingly smug smile he always seems to sport.

He presses down harder on you hip as his fingers start thrusting into roughly, you yelp at the sudden change. You squirm and wriggle beneath him as best you can, you can’t stop the pants of condensed air each thrust pulls from you.

Bi-Han shifts so he can hold your hips down with his knee as his icy hand closes firmly around your throat. “You look so much better with my hand wrapped around you neck, desperately trying to fuck yourself on my fingers,” he whispers darkly, eyes narrowing.

Your pants are labored now and you’re trembling, the cold, the excitement, the pleasure all swirly in your increasingly foggy brain. His fingers tighten more, you can feel the bruise forming, but you can’t wait to wear it like the badge of honor it is. You can barely pull in any air at this point as Bi-Han’s fingers piston in and out of you, abusing that bundle of nerves with each stroke. Eyes rolling back, fluttering, vision blurring more with each second, you feel your toes curling and legs jerking involuntary as Bi-Han forces you to your peak, it’s so intense you’re sure you black out for a moment.

He’s quick to let you breath, the pressure easing immediately after your orgasm, after you’re finished coughing and filling your lungs with much needed air, he just grins and cocks an eyebrow “Shall I give you a moment before we continue?”


	3. Noob Saibot x Gender Neutral Reader (Gentle to Rough)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the gentle to rough sex head canons of Bi-Han (OG Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot), spoilers Noob doesn't really do gentle well. 
> 
> This one includes Saibot, aggressive deep throating, toys, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, crying and swallowing. (Oh Noob you naughty boy 😏).

Noob Saibot:

  * Noob doesn’t really do gentle in the conventional sense but he will tease.

  * His a big teaser and really loves to keep his partners on edge, he’s also big into seeing you beg and cry.

  * Like his living counterpart he’s in complete control of everything, he will use you as he sees fit and you will love every minute of it.

  * As I’ve mentioned in the past he’s big on throat fucking and he has a bit of a voyeurism kink.

  * That’s not to say he’s going to line the minions of the Netherrealm up to fuck you while he watches, but he does enjoy watching Saibot fuck you while he jacks off.

  * He’d prefer to fuck you while your mouth is full of Saibot though.

  * Bi-Han’s tastes have evolved since death, he has a lot more time on his hand and tends to be more methodical than OG Sub-Zero, so BDSM is his preferred pastime and he will be happy to tie you up and spank you for hours.

  * Since he does get off on you begging he’s into orgasm delay/denial.

  * Noob can get pretty rough and pretty intense, expect to cry (mostly from frustration or over-stimulation, he’s not going to make you cry from pain, unless you specifically tell him that’s what you want) a lot but he’s surprisingly good at not pushing his partner past their limits.




You try and suppress your gag as the shadow clone forces his length down your throat, your arms are tied tightly behind your back leaving you at the mercy of the clone and the wraith watching intently from his seat on your bed.

Noob Saibot smirks as he watches, fiddling with a small remote, before dragging his free hand along his hard cock.

You cry out the best you can as you feel the toy inside you whirring to life immediately sending a jolt of pleasure down your spine. The clone pulls back allowing you to suck sloppy on the shadowy length, you’re eager to put on a good show for the wraith. You lick a thick stripe from base to tip before kissing the tip softly as you pull your mouth away to run the full length of your tongue along the expanse of his dick. You moan and clench around the buzzing toy in anticipation of your reward.

Noob groans almost inaudibly as he licks his hand and palms the head of his cock, smearing the pre-cum over his hard length before giving it a few tentative strokes. He clicks the remote up a notch, subconsciously licking at his lip.

You drop your mouth around the clone’s length again and swirl your tongue around the head, you can’t help but hum with pride as you feel the clone’s grip tighten ever so slightly and buck his hips up into your mouth. You moan loudly as desperate noises begin to fall from your parted lips, as you swallow him down entirely.

Noob’s hand starts stroking himself quicker, enjoying the show in front of him, he’s careful not to work himself up too much. He wants to draw his pleasure out.

You pull back almost immediately, you were a little ambitious and didn’t relax your throat enough, you blink back tears as your eyes sting as you fight off the urge to gag around the shadow cock in your mouth. You try to ease off again, but your locked in place by now Noob’s unforgiving grip. You cursed internally, you hated it when he did that, it wasn’t fair he could teleport. You struggle to relax your throat to make room for him, trying to pull in deep breaths through your nose.

“Mmm it’s so nice seeing you exactly where you belong, kneeing at my feet and choking on my cock,” Noob breathes out a low moan as he works himself deeper in your throat and ticks the toy up higher.

You lick and suck as best you can while the wraith uses you for his pleasure, loving every second of it, you’re falling over the edge before you know it.

He’s not satisfied with you cumming only once, especially when he’s yet to cum, he looks down at you, cupping your cheek as he smiles wickedly and cranks the toy to max, before forcing his length back into your tight throat.

You jerk against your restraints and screw your eyes shut tight, the vibrations already starting to overwhelm you. You choke on his invading length too distracted by the toy to remember to relax. By the time you’re finally able to relax your throat you feel they pressure building up inside you again.

Noob jerks you hair sharply as he thrusts harder, “Cum for me,” he commands.

You whine around his dick, tears welling up in your eyes as you obey, your orgasm hitting you harder than the first. You look up at him pleading with your eyes for him to stop the toy.

He doesn’t he lets it whir and vibrate inside you as he closes in on his own completion. He’s grunting in rhythm with his thrust reveling in the warmth and tightness of your abused throat. His hips finally begin to stutter as he presses your nose almost painfully into his rock hard stomach.

Tears stream down your cheeks, a combination of over-stimulation and lack of oxygen, everything is fuzzy and your entire body is shaking.

Finally Noob Saibot growls as he shoots thick ropes of cum down your tight throat, his fingers clutching and clenching sporadically in your hair. He watches you struggle to swallow him all down before finally pulling out.

You’re sobbing as your third orgasm rips through you, as you gasp and cough violently making a mess of yourself.

He finally switches off the toy, but makes no motion to clean you up yet, he wants to savor your flushed, tear soaked, cum stained face just a bit longer.


	4. GM Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) X Gender Neutral Reader Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Head canons and a quickie for a Gender Neutral Reader with a Daddy Kink, Kuai Liang edition.

  * Despite him always appearing as the model of discipline and control around others, particularly his students Kuai Liang is a little different when it’s just the two of you.
  * The first time you call him ‘Daddy’ he can’t help but blush and frown a little, it’s not really his thing, but it makes you happy so he goes along with it.
  * The next time you do it he tuts at you out of frustration and embarrassment and clearly specifies his name is Kuai Liang and that he’s most definitely not your farther.
  * The third time is when he snaps:



“Daddy.” You moan despite yourself, you had promised yourself you weren’t going to call Kuai Liang that anymore. You couldn’t help yourself though, the way he was trusting into you was hitting every spot just perfectly.

“What did you just call me?” He stops his thrusting and glares at you with so much disapproval you can’t help but whimper helplessly and squirm.

“Kuai I…I’m sorry. I-I didn’t meant too.” you begin fumbling for excuses as you gently place your hand over the hand he had on your hip to try and do damage control.

Kuai Liang narrows his eyes before freezing your hand in an instance, “I’m not your Daddy.” he states matter-o-factly as he flips you over on your stomach, entering you forcefully from behind “I’m•your•Grandmaster•and•I•will•keep•fucking•you•like•the•filthy•little•slut•you•are•until•that’s•clear.” He snarls out, each word punctuated with a harsh, deep thrust.

“I-I’m sorry Grandmaster, it-it won’t happen again.” you cry out in between his perfectly timed thrusts.

“What was that Little One? I can’t hear you?” He leans over your back to growl in your ear as he tugs your hair sharply.

“Ah! Fuck! I’m sorry Grandmaster! Shit! It won’t happen again! I promise!” You practically yell as you feel the pressure and heat pooling in your lower stomach.

“Come for your Grandmaster.” He commands as his hips begin to stutter.

“Ah! Ha! Grandmaster!” You squeal as your orgasm hits you with such intensity your lower half collapses against the bed and vision becomes hazy.

Kuai Liang’s grip on your hair tightens almost painfully as he tries his best to muffle his cry against your shoulder as he fills you with thick ropes of cum.


	5. Noob Saibot x F!Reader Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thicc Female Reader with a Daddy Kink, Noob Saibot edition, no head canons just straight smut.

You squirm underneath the wraith, shivering in anticipation. It had been a while since Noob Saibot decided to visit you, that stupid Elder God or whatever the hell that head was, had to be the culprit. He had barely touched you and already you couldn’t stop yourself from rubbing your curvaceous thighs together, trying not to get too worked up.

“Tell me how much you missed me,” he rasps in your ear before licking the lobe and blowing cool air over it.

You shudder involuntarily and whisper, “I-I missed you so much Daddy.” You arch up against the tall wraith’s well muscled frame, loving the way he seemed to dwarf your short build.

“Were you a good girl for me?” He asks nibbling along your jaw, edging closer to your full, pouty lips.

You inhale sharply, “Y-yes Daddy, I was such a good girl, I’m always your good little girl.” You moan softly, draping your arms over the wraith’s shoulders.

He pulls away from you briefly, just long enough to pull your top off, marveling at your heaving bosom, loving your thicc body. He dives in for a kiss, it’s rough and dominating, all teeth and tongues before breaking away to nip roughly at your neck.

You cry out in surprise, loving every second of it, Noob was so good a riling you up with just the littlest actions, knowing each and every action to set you off. Your grip on him tightens as you moan, “Oh yes Daddy, more, please, more!”

His teeth scratch down to your full titties, tongue darting out to lick at your nipple, not wanting to neglect your other breast he squeezes it in his powerful grip, manhandling it roughly. “Don’t worry princess, Daddy’s going to give you everything you want and more,” he purrs.

You cry out again, hips jerking up at his words and actions, it all feels so good, the way he’s palming one breast and working the other over with his teeth and tongue, you can’t stop trembling. “Ah, ha, oh Daddy,” you whine, nails digging into the wraith’s well muscled back.

His mouth creeps lower, and lower down your body, stopping when he reaches your pants, in a rough tug he pulls the offending article of clothing along with your panties off and tosses them away. “Shit, look at how wet you are princess,” he can’t resist leaning forward to have a taste.

A high pitched whine falls from your lips as you feel his cool tongue sliding along your wet folds. You roll your hips against his insistent mouth, delighting in the long through swipes.

Noob Saibot wriggles his tongue into your aching entrance, teeth scraping against your clit. He groans against your soaking sex, reveling in the pleasure only he can give you, he’s quick to pull his pants down unable to control himself further. “Are you ready for me princess? he teases, rubbing the head of his cock against your dripping entrance.

“Oh fuck, oh yes Daddy, I’m so ready for you. Please, please,” you pant out, trying to push yourself down on Noob’s throbbing member.

He doesn’t make you wait any longer as he sinks slowly into your tightness, grabbing hold of your gorgeously thicc thighs for leverage. He parts his lips and groans as he watches his length disappear into to your velveteen heat.

“Daddy! Daddy!” you call out to him over and over as you feel him stretching out your insides, filling every inch of you until you feel like you are about to burst. You rake your nails down his back, feeling as much of the well muscled flesh that you can. Too impatient to wait for him you start to buck your hips against his, moaning shamelessly.

“You feel so good around me princess, so good. Who’s Daddy’s good girl huh?” he praises, starting to thrust slowly and deeply, relishing the warmth.

“I’m your good girl Daddy!” you squeal, each deep thrust brushing against that bundle of nerves that makes your toes curl and heat pool in your belly. You can’t stop yourself from practically shouting from pleasure, each thrust bringing you closer and closer to your end.

The wraith tightens his grip on your luscious thighs, groaning as he thrusts faster into your wetness, your name falling from his lips. “Shit,” he curses.

“Oh shit, oh fuck! I’m gonna cum Daddy! Please let me cum Daddy! I need to! I need to cum on your big hard dick Daddy!” You sob out, teetering right on the cusp of your orgasm, you’re so close so desperate.

“What about me,” he teases, “where do you want Daddy to cum, princess?” he grunts, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh nearly drowning it out. His fingers clench and unclench against your supple thighs, hips starting to loose their rhythm.

“Cum inside me Daddy! Ahhh! Oh god! Fill me Daddy!” you wail and scream his name as your orgasm hits you hard. You cry and tremble, shaking against him uncontrollably, seeing stars.

“As you wish princess,” he grins down at you, loving how cute your expression is when you cum. He thrusts into you a few more times before pushing in as deeply as he can and lets out a guttural moan as he as he empties himself inside you. He can’t resist pulling out, spilling the last few drops on your quivering stomach.

You let out a low satisfied moan, smiling tiredly up at him, “You spilled some.” You scoop the mess up with your fingers and lap it off your fingers.

“I’ll have to be more careful the next round,” he smirks at you beckoning your forward.


	6. OG Sub-Zero & Sub-Zero x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy a game of guess which Sub-Zero is fucking you? As per usual this is NOT incest, Bi-Han and Kuai Liang take turns with a bound and blindfolded reader and let her see if she can guess which is which.  
> It can either be set pre MK1 or post MK11 (Kuai's ending) whichever is your personal preference. I probably haven't mentioned it over here on Ao3 but I do on my Tumblr but I head canon as Bi-Han being much physically colder than Kuai Liang. That's not necessarily critical to the story but just some nice background flavor text.

You’re bound and blindfolded, spread out on one of their bed’s, you can’t be sure who’s it is, the room is full of an unsettling cold, so you assume it’s Bi-Han’s; Kuai Liang’s room is always a little more comfortable temperature wise. The bed is wonderfully plush, covered in soft as silk warm fur blankets; one’s you know the brother’s bought for you since they had no need, and soft feather pillows scattered everywhere. Luxuries you know the Lin Kuei shouldn’t have, but then again Bi-Han wasn’t exactly known for adhering to the rules, when you had his completion and kill count you didn’t have to. You were more than happy to indulge in the spoils of his achievements, but you tried not to think of where they came from, just like you tried not to think of where the expensive and lavish presents he so often spoiled you with came from. You squirm in anticipation, the two of them had been teasing you for quite sometime and you were a dripping wet mess, eager to get on with the night. You cry out as finally you feel a cold, velvety cock slowly pushing into your soaking cunt. It feels so good, so perfect, like it was meant just for you, filling up every bit of your hole, rubbing against every sensitive nerve, so big, almost painfully so, but it was just right. You assume it’s Kuai Liang, it’s too gentle to be Bi-Han, but that’s part of the thrill of the blindfold, you have no real way of knowing which one it is, but both are enough to make you shiver from desire and cold.

Cold hands stroke your hip bones lovingly, allowing you to adjust to his length and girth, but otherwise not moving, and certainly not talking; that would give it away too easily. After a moment he pulls back slowly, until just the tip of their cock is inside you, teasing you with soft shallow strokes. Groaning softly he slides forward filling you completely again, taking his time, each thrust is slow and so deep, it’s driving you crazy.

“Mmm Ah! Kuai!” You you moan loudly, knowing your breath is coming out in condensed puffs; enjoying the slow, deep thrusting, completely unashamed by your volume, they had made you wait all night, you were too worked up to care. You hear a deep chuckle, Bi-Han you figure; as two large hands grasp your breast, easily teasing your nipples to stiff peaks with their cold fingers. Rolling the nubs back and forth in time with the slow thrusts, pausing ever so slightly to pinch. You cry out shivering from the cold, arching your back desperate to feel more, and then all of a sudden you were empty, you curse loudly. “Stop fucking around,” you huff exasperatedly.

All you hear is that damn chuckle again, before you’re filled again, roughly this time, causing you to practically shout. There’s no pause to adjust, no gentle caresses, just a firm, cool grip on your hips as the cryomancer pounds into quickly and roughly.

He fucks you with no restraint, hard and fast each thrust pushing you closer and closer to tumbling over the edge, “B-bi-Han!” you cry out. You bite your lip trying to keep your teeth from chattering before you give up and cry out again, it’s so good you’re nearly shouting with each movement of his hips. “Shit. Shit. Shit! Fuck! There!’ you squeal as he hits your g-spot with each powerful thrust. “I-I’m so close! I-I, nnghhh Bi-Han!” you scream as you clench down around the cryomancer’s rock hard dick cumming hard. He lets you ride out your orgasm, before pulling out and cumming all over your tits. You moan in satisfaction.

They give you only a moment to recover as you’re filled again and the slow, deep thrusts fill you once again. You arch your back and curl your toes as he rocks into your oversensitive body. “Mmm Kuai, ahhh yes, ohh so good,” you praise him, each thrust can’t help but have you seeing stars, even though you had just cum, your body trembles, the cold becoming more and more overwhelming with each thrust. You can hear soft groans and grunts of satisfaction above you, his hips start to falter as cold fingers find you clit and circle it in time. Your whole body jerks from the frigid sensation, you let out a high pitch keen as you cum again, harder, more violently this time, your entire body chilled from the inside out. You’re reduced to a shivering mess until you finally hear a low growl and feel yourself being filled to the brim with thick ropes of cum.

“You’re shit at this game,” Bi-Han peers down at you as the blindfold is finally lifted and you see the older cryomancer still buried inside of you.

You flush in embarrassment and sheepishly squeak out, “Best two out of three?”


	7. OG Sub-Zero X Gender Neutral (Spanking)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original ask was about how it feels when OG Sub-Zero grab's and spanks his S/O's butt all the time. This one has head canons and smut.

Grabbing:

  * Growing up in the Lin Kuei where the only physical contact he’s ever had is painful, Bi-Han is a bit on the touch starved side and craves physical contact with his s/o (something that is even more true with Noob, not that he would admit it though).



  * He is definitely an ass man, and a tit man (regardless of his s/o’s gender), let’s be honest here, there isn’t a part of his s/o’s body Bi-Han doesn’t love and want to be touching at all times.

  * He’ll always have his hand in his s/o’s back pocket when the two are out and about shopping or on dates.

  * He will shamelessly grab and squeeze their luscious booty, especially at the most inopportune moments, like if you’re ordering a coffee he will be squeezing and groping at it the whole time.

  * He loves watching your face flush and you squirm in his grip as you try and maintain your composure, his ever present cock-sure grin egging you on the whole time.




Spanking:

  * Bi-Han’s not really the type to spank you for disciplinary purposes, unless that’s his s/o’s thing, then he’ll be happy to explore that with them.

  * Bi-Han’s preferred method of spanking is while he’s fucking his partner.




The crack of his icy palm hitting your quivering ass echoed off the cold stone walls, followed by a loud yelp and a gasp of his name. You could feel your toes curling as the delicious jolt of pain forced you to tighten around his thick cock.

You hear him growl as you tighten around him, and quiet curse falls from his lips. He levels another powerful smack against your oh so inviting ass.

“Bi-Han!” you tighten and cry out again, grasping the sheets beneath you, trying to keep yourself properly up on all fours. A task that was becoming increasingly more difficult as the cryomancer thrusts deep into you at a punishing pace. Despite him chilling you to the core you know your face is a flushed mess. You couldn’t tell at this point if you’re shivering from the cold or from pleasure. Another smack has you shuddering as you bite your lip hard enough to draw blood feeling yourself starting to come undone.

Bi-Han just chuckles behind you, that lofty arrogant noise that you both love and loathe at the same time; “Already?”

“S-shut up!” you whine back at him doing everything in your power not to cum, which was no easy task with your oh so arrogant, for good reason; boyfriend fucking you into the mattress.

He gives you a bit of reprieve as he tugs your hips up a little higher, changing his angle just so. “Oh give it up Y/N, I know how badly you want to cum hard around my dick. How each thrust is driving you wild, what a little slut you turn into when I’m smacking that perfect ass of yours.” He taunts and inhales sharply as slides back into you, opting to tease you with slow almost gentle movement.

You’re reduced to a panting mess, whimpering his name out teetering right on the cusp of completion. Another satisfying swat was all you needed, “Ah! Fuck, fuck fuck! B-bi-Han!” you practically scream his name as your release hits you hard.

He’s still chuckling as he fucks you through your release, finally ceasing as his breath and hips falter. He gets in one more, almost too painful smack before grabbing you. The grip he has on your hip tightens as frost coats your skin, the groan that falls from his icy lips is music to your ears and has you gasping breathlessly as you feel yourself being filled to the brim with his release.


	8. Kuai Liang X F!Reader (Muscle Worship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original prompt was about "muscle worship touch of Kuai Liang's body". This particular one was asked to me by the same person about four different times, eventually I just added on some smut and then they seemed satisfied. I prefer if people are just more upfront with what exactly they're hoping I write. lol

So it’s no secret that I prefer Bi-Han to Kuai Liang but that doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy the buffet as much as a Kuai fan does. Like his older brother he’s blessed and I do mean blessed with perfect proportions, nice strong shoulders, a beautifully sculpted chest with gorgeous, top tier titties. Fantastic biceps, a hard tight stomach that you know you can grate cheese on his abs and dat ass! Kuai has a booty that no one could resist. Anyway let’s get to this ask before I get myself into trouble with Bi-Han. 😅

  * First and foremost he’d blush horribly and then scold you, he’s not the perpetual show-off/playboy Bi-Han (OG Sub-Zero) is and isn’t used to the attention.
  * He respects you and your body and doesn’t ogle it and expects the same curtesy.
  * That doesn’t mean he doesn’t know how to do the freeze and flex (their version of the ‘bend and snap’ lol) the way Bi-Han can and will do. You can bet your ass #1 Wingman Big Bro taught him that one at a young age.
  * He is like Bi-Han in the sense that he does take a little pride in the fact this his muscles are as functional as they are impressive.
  * Kuai Liang is the type that definitely will pick his s/o up in a big bear hug anytime he sees them and won’t let them down until they’re squirming and laughing.
  * His partner’s body isn’t any concern to him, as long as you’re happy he’s happy, but if you’re feeling down on yourself he’ll definitely shower you with praise and reassurance until you’re feeling better.
  * The longer you’re with Kuai the more he gradually opens up to the idea of you worshipping his muscles.
  * He’ll always scold you in public but when it’s just the two of you it’s a different story.
  * He gets sore frequently from his strenuous training regiment and is more than happy to let you work out al his kinks.
  * He’ll practically purr with content as your soft hands work the aromatic oils into his rock hard traps and follow his unyielding muscles down to his taut ass.



You work your thumbs along his spine, exploring the valley of his powerful back where the massage oil pools. As he breathes, you feel the strong fibers of his muscles tense under your palms. With a groan, you find and release the knots in his back, and you can’t help but smile when you rest one weary hand on the broad small of his back.

Your hand lingers there, gently caressing Kuai Liang’s taunt muscles, you can’t hide your soft sigh of desire. “Mmm Grandmaster,” you lean forward to whisper in his ear, “perhaps there’s a better way to relieve your stress and tension.”

Kuai Liang opens one of his chocolate colored eyes to peer at you sleepily and suspiciously, “Oh?”

“Here, roll over on your back,” you can’t contain your grin as you eagerly scramble off his well muscled back. You nearly catch yourself drooling as the cryomancer readjusts and the full glory of his bulging pecs and rock hard abs is now at the tips of your fingers. You purr as your hands rub greedily over his pecs, unable to restraint yourself for grabbing a handful as you knead the firm flesh.

Kuai Liang leans his head back and lets out a sinful groan while folding his hands behind his head, allowing you to do what you wish. He was a little embarrassed and unsure when the two of you got together, what with your seeming insatiable appetite for his body; but he was used to it now. As long as you respected his wishes to keep your physical affection behind closed doors he was more than happy to let you do as you pleased.

You make quick work of his pants and your clothes as you straddle the cryomancer, you can’t help but moan as you reach back to stroke his member to stiffness and guide it into your soaking entrance. “Ah Kuai,” you breath loving the stretching sensation, the way the Grandmaster’s cock filled you entirely. You don’t move yet though, for now you just enjoy adjusting to his girth, you run your nails down his firm obliques, delighting in the cool hard flesh.

“Y/N,” Kuai Liang sighs, loving the way your tight warmth hugs his cock perfectly, he jerks his hips unexpectedly as you find a particularly sensitive patch of flesh.

You gasp at the action, unable to resist any longer you as you splay your hands out on his perfectly sculpted abs and raise your hips up ever so slightly. You’re in no rush, it’s just the two of you, you love nights like this, when you and Kuai can just enjoy being intimate with one another. You start to move your hips up and down, back and forth, slow practiced movements.

You’re rewarded as Kuai Liang moans your name, hands coming to rest on your hips, helping to guide your actions. “You feel so perfect around me, like you were made just for me,” he praises.

You feel your face flush at the compliment as you moan embarrassingly loud, as the Grandmaster’s velvety hard member brushes against that spot that makes you see stars. “Oh Kuai,” you whimper, despite your slow pace you’re already starting to fall apart. You grind your hips shamelessly against his rock hard abs, whining at his hard thighs flexing under you.

“Come on little one, that’s it. I know how close you are, I can feel you trembling and straining with every movement. I’m right there too, just a little more,” he encourages, his grip on your hips tightening as he bites his lower lip, trying to stifle his deep moan.

“Ah-Ah! K-Kuai!” You cry out loudly, nails biting into his hard abs, as you clench around him reaching your peak, feeling glorious and light headed.

He bucks up into your wetness a few more sporadic times before crying your name and painting your insides white. He holds you close as the two of you drift off into a blissful, comfortable slumber.


	9. Sub-Zero Bros. X Concubine AV Game Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m approaching this ask kind of like a AV game (aka a hentai/yaoi game) at least in the sense that there’s an over all set-up, and then there’s going to be a Bi-Han Route and Kuai Liang Route, feel free to read one or both, I just thought it would be a fun idea to do it that way. This is also, yet another ask that didn’t specify much of anything if I’m being honest, but specifically gender, so Bi-Han is with a busty woman (yes, I’m being a bit self-indulgent, ooops) and Kuai Liang is with a man. Also, we’re throwing a dash a virginity kink in this, so if you’ve ever wondered how Kuai lost his or what losing yours to Bi-Han would be, this is the ask for you.

So, the idea of the Lin Kuei and concubines/prostitutes in general has been something I’ve actually put a fair but of time into thinking about. The Lin Kuei is an ancient clan (or at least were in the Midway timeline, and I’m sticking with that ideology because having the clan as out of date and antiquated as it is makes no sense if it was founded in the 1910s by Sub-Zero²’s Grandfather or whatever the NRS nonsense is) so it makes sense to me if the society functioned similarly to how Chinese dynastic rule did. Instead of the Emperor the Lin Kuei has the Grandmaster, and much like the Forbidden City (where the Emperor lived) the Lin Kuei Temple is a self-sustained society. There is a village at the base of the mountain, but it’s all within the Lin Kuei’s control, the village just isn’t really privy to what exactly the Lin Kuei is, they just know the consequences of defying them. Trade and commerce with the village is partially how the Lin Kuei sustains and provides for itself, as a whole though the Lin Kuei is extremely wealthy because their services do not come cheaply.

As with any pseudo-Emperatic society concubines play a huge role in daily life, the Lin Kuei doesn’t really have time for dating, nor do they lead lives they would really be able to share with a consistent partner that was outside the clan’s complex social structure. Therefore, concubines are the best solution, they’re an ideal way for the Grandmaster and the upper officers to control the rest of the Lin Kuei and help to eliminate things that are unnecessary weaknesses, better known as love. The concubines are made up of men and women and they are well cared for, but lead relatively simple lives, there’s really no such thing as luxury in the Lin Kuei. Visits to the concubine quarters are generally only reserved for reward, the system is flawed and corrupt though, so there are definitely people who get preferential treatment, Sektor being the Grandmaster’s son spends a lot of free time there. No one in their right mind within the Lin Kuei would cross Bi-Han, so he’s free to come and go as he pleases, and he has a pretty insatiable sex drive, so when he’s not training, sleeping or out on missions you can bet he’s there.

When a Lin Kuei completes their primary training, they’re generally allowed their first trip to the concubines quarters, there the Madame will have a short conversation with them about age and preferences and then line up a mix of generally both men and women for the first trip and then the recipient chooses his reward.

So, on that note, let’s see how it went for Kuai Liang, who is definitely at least 18 in this ask (as are the readers), and his oh so proud big bro, Bi-Han (about 20 in this) takes him to visit the concubines for the first time. As usual there is NO INCEST in this, they’re not sharing anyone in this either, but there will be smut with both brothers, in different rooms with different partners. So, you my lovely readers, get to be the concubines, enjoy! Also, something I just want to stress really quickly, Bi-Han ALWAYS takes care of his partner first, ALWAYS, he’s just good like that. 😏😏😏

**PROLOGUE:**

“Brother, do I really have to do this?” Kuai Liang asks softly, refusing to look up at his older brother, kicking nervously at the ground.

“What do you mean, ‘have’ to do this? You should be excited. We’re celebrating you finally finishing training and you’re about to become a man Kuai. This will be one of the best days of your life. Relax a little.” Bi-Han grins, looping his arm around his younger brother and giving him a bit of a shake.

“Well, well, well what do we have here? Such handsome boys, twins perhaps?” the Madame questions as she makes her way into the torch lit waiting room. 

“Greetings Madame, this is my younger brother Kuai Liang, he’s two years younger than I am, so if he was my twin that would be quite the feat would it not?” Bi-Han chuckles, as he hands the Madame a piece of sealed parchment. “He’s finally completed his training, so lucky guy gets to become a man. You know why I’m here,” he grins and slips her a small purse full of coins and gives her a flirtatious wink.

The Madame titters softly with amusement, “Oh Bi-Han, you really are insatiable, aren’t you? Your usual then?”

“Surprise me,” Bi-Han replies, confidently shoving the younger cryomancer forward. “Now this one we need to figure out. He’s painfully shy, so I doubt he’ll answer your usual questions, and he’d probably do better with an experienced guy.”

“B-Brother!” Kuai Liang squeaked out, face flushing and burning with embarrassment.

“Come now Bi-Han, we can’t skip formalities, so now Kuai Liang is it? How old are you? Do you have any experience? Do you prefer men or women? No need to be shy dear, I can’t do my job properly if you don’t speak up,” she tuts at the younger cryomancer, scrutinizing his face. 

Kuai Liang flushes a deeper shade of crimson, unable to form words he looks up at his brother, his expression is desperate and pleading. Bi-Han lets out a low sigh before speaking, “See I told you. He’s 18 as of last winter, he has negative experience, never even touched himself, and he likes men.”

Kuai Liang’s jaw hangs open in shock and horror at the unbelievable ease his brother rattles off his answers wishing he could flee back to the safety of the main compound.

The Madame smiles kindly at the younger cryomancer as she wraps her fingers around his chin to force him to look at her, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of my boy, you two wait here a moment while I go gather a few possible candidates.”

“Please don’t make me go through with this,” Kuai Liang pleads with his older brother, shaking nervously in his brother’s grasp.

Bi-Han lets out a frustrated sigh, “Kuai this is just something you have to deal with, it’s part of becoming a full Lin Kuei and I promise you it is _so_ much easier than your first kill. You won’t have to do anything other than take your clothes off and enjoy yourself. Stop _embarrassing_ me.” He bows his head to hiss in the younger cryomancer’s ear.

Kuai Liang gulps audibly as the Madame returns with about 5 or 6 men for Kuai Liang to choose from, and a beautiful busty girl, presumably for Bi-Han. The men are all around the younger cryomancer’s age from the look of it, ranging from a lithe frail looking young man, to a burly tall one, and everything in between. “Now then, all you have to do it pick one out and they’ll take care of the rest,” she says smiling.

“Just pick the one that looks most like Tomas and let’s get on with this,” Bi-Han growls impatiently, already eying up his prey as he shoves his brother forward harshly.

Kuai Liang glares fiercely at his older brother for his comment, before replying coolly, “It’s not like that with him, he’s more brother to me than you are.”

“Oh, I’m so hurt,” Bi-Han rolls his eyes before adding, “You’re a terrible liar, you need to work on that.” He confidently makes his way across the room, he pulls the woman close, eyes turning ice blue as she shivers from the cold rolling off his perfect body. He shoots his younger brother an arrogant smirk before escorting her towards the back rooms, “I’ll be right next door if you need me, _baby_ brother.”

Kuai Liang scowls harder at his brother’s comment, determined to one up the endlessly arrogant cryomancer he marches up to one of the men and simply says, “You’ll do.” Hoping his tone doesn’t betray how terrifying he finds this whole situation.


	10. Sub-Zero Bros. X Concubines: Kuai Liang Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuai Liang's Route of the story.

**KUAI LIANG ROUTE:**

****

You smile at the cryomancer, he seems so nervous, you didn’t blame him though, you were nervous your first time too but now that you had gotten the hang of the job you rather liked it. Most of you free time was spent, walking in the gardens when it wasn’t freezing, lounging about, eating and gossiping with the other concubines. You lead him to the room the Madame had prepared for the two of you, from what you had gathered was right next to the young man’s older brother, you thought it was a little awkward but kind of endearing. You take him by the hand and gasp softly at how cool he was to the touch; you had never been with one of the Lin Kuei’s elite warriors and the idea sent blood rushing straight to your core. “So, what’s your name handsome?”

Kuai Liang cleared his throat before answering, “K-Kuai Liang,” he stutters a bit, the nerves returning to him now that he is alone with you.

“Kuai Liang, huh?” You reply, tugging him the rest of the way into the room and over to the pile of fluffy pillows scattered over the cold stone floor. “My name is Y/N,” you continue with a grin, “you don’t have to look to nervous, I promise I’ll take very good care of you.”

“It’s just, I uh, well,” the cryomancer sighs in frustration, “I’ve never done this before.” He finally admits refusing to make eye contact.

“I know that,” you begin, there’s no malice or smugness in your voice when you say it, “come here, come sit down next to me.” You tug on his wrist as you sit down on the pillows.

Reluctantly the cryomancer allows himself to be pulled towards you, he sits there cross legged, sweat beading on his forehead. He glances nervously at you for a moment before his gaze returns to intensely studying the embroidery on the pillows.

“We can go slow, it’s fine. Have you done anything before?” you ask, licking your lips as you run a hand over his well-defined bicep.

“No. I’ve always been so concentrated on my training, trying to catch up to my older brother that there was no time for anything else. It uh gets pretty frustrating being the younger brother of ‘Mr. Perfect’, always so much pressure in class having to constantly hear ‘Bi-Han could do that when he was half your age.’” Kuai Liang couldn’t stop himself from confessing, he had never really mentioned it to anyone but Tomas before, but he felt like he could open up to you, he knew you weren’t going to judge or compare him to his older brother.

“Sometimes it’s important to focus on yourself you know, it’s enough just being Kuai Liang,” you smile at him before straddling his waist to pull yourself into his lap. “You shouldn’t compare yourself to anyone else, because there’s always going to be something only you do the best, and right now I’m pretty sure that thing is me.” You wink at him before pressing your lips gently against the cryomancer’s, you groan and feel yourself growing hard.

Kuai Liang tenses up, arms hanging rigidly against his sides, physical affection wasn’t a part of the Lin Kuei life and even if he had gotten glimpses of others kissing here and there, but this was first experience with it up close.

You break the kiss momentarily to whisper, “You can touch me, you know.” You dart your tongue out to run it teasingly along the cryomancer’s pursed lips, shifting your hips to grind your growing length against the cryomancer’s hard torso. You nip at his bottom lip, finally prying his lips open allowing you access into his cool mouth, you moan lightly as your tongue swirls around his. 

He groans into your mouth as shaky hands come up to cup your face, hips jerking involuntarily against yours. He does his best to clumsily kiss back, trying to mimic your tongue’s movements, his breath hitches as you suck slowly on his lower lip.

You push the cryomancer back into the heaped pillows before attacking his cool lips again, your hands slide down his sides, in a slow practiced motion, before stopping to tease the skin along the hem of his shirt with light touches. Greedily swallowing all the embarrassed little noises falling from Kuai Liang’s parted lips, you run your tongue along the roof of his mouth as you begin rucking his shirt up, displaying his sculpted abs. You feel yourself straining against the soft fabric of your underwear as you grind your confined length against the growing bulge in Kuai Liang’s pants.

“Ahh,” he cries out at the contact, immediately throwing his arm over his mouth to try and stifle his pleasured noises. Kuai Liang rolled his hips up experimentally against yours, seeking out that delicious friction again.

You smirk against his lips, _He’s a fast learner_ , you think to yourself before sitting up enough to finally pull his shirt off the rest of the way, you can’t help but stop and stare in admiration for a bit. You can’t help but moan at the sight in front of you, his broad chest, bulging pecs and rock-hard abs all on display for you makes you feel a bit lightheaded and giddy. You allow your hands to roam over the firm muscles, your tongue quick to follow, licking and sucking your way down to his hard, tempting nipples.

Kuai Liang squirms as your tongue laves against his cool flesh, pausing only to suck briefly on his nipple, he groans and bucks his hips up against your hardness again, breath coming out in short little pants. “Mmmn, feels good,” he breaths out. He grabs your hips and holds you in place as he continues to rut against your aching length and supple ass, biting his lip as he feels himself grow painfully hard.

“Ahhhh ohhhh, I can make it feel so much better,” you moan, loving the feeling of his cool strong hands on your hips. You manage to free yourself of his grip and slide off of him to protesting complaints, “Just trust me,” you purr, silencing the cryomancer with a chaste kiss. You make quick work of pulling your underwear down, whining with pleasure as your cock finally springs free, standing proud against your stomach. You run a hand over yourself, giving your length a slow jerk before turning your attention back to the virgin cryomancer below you, you grin at him before pulling his pants and small clothes down in one firm jerk. You gasp in shock and delight as you finally get a good look at Kuai Liang’s length, it’s long, thick and achingly hard, just dripping against the cryomancer’s perfect stomach, as much as you would love to wrap your lips around his leaking length, you had a far stronger desire to have him deep inside you.

Kuai Liang swallows audibly as he takes in your naked form, his hands clench against the pillows as he continues to lay on his back. “Wh-what should I do?” he asks, voice raw with desire already.

“Just enjoy yourself, I’ll take care of everything,” you smile at him, making your way to the small dresser in the corner of the room, you grab the jar of lube and reach behind to pull the butt plug from your entrance. You hadn’t been a concubine for the Lin Kuei very long, but long enough to learn that most of the men were not big on foreplay or preparation, so you took care of that step for them. You coat your hand in the slick liquid and make your way back over to the cryomancer.

Kuai Liang lay there with his eyes closed panting softly, as you made your way back over to the cryomancer, he moans, hips jerking as you close your lube slicked hand around his impressive length. He whines helplessly as your slick his length up, marveling at the sensation, he was beginning to understand why his brother spent so many nights with his face towards the wall, grunting quietly in his bed.

“You ready big boy?” you ask, kneeling down so you’re just hovering over his proud cock, guiding it towards your stretched entrance.

“There’s more?” he asks breathlessly, body trembling in your grasp.

“So much more,” you moan as you sink down on his hard, cool cock, loving the slow sensation of his thick cock opening you up. You throw your head back as he fills you completely, you steady yourself by splaying your hands atop his hard pecs. You take a moment to savor the sensation, getting used to his girth, you clench around him experimentally, pulling a delicious broken off cry from the cryomancer beneath you. He’s completely at your mercy, and you’re torn between going hard and fast, just seeking your own enjoyment and taking your time teasing the cryomancer.

Kuai Liang couldn’t stifle his cries as his length is enveloped by your wet, hot heat, everything felt overwhelming in the best possible way. His whole body is shaking at the sensation as his cool hands find their way back to your hips, desperate for something to hold onto, “This is incredible,” he breathes.

“You have no idea,” you moan, grinding your hips against his, rocking slowly against him. “Your cock is so big, it feels so good,” you praise breathlessly before raising your hips, leaving just the tip of his leaking cock inside before lowering yourself back down with practiced patience. The motion pulling a cry from both of you, you’re eager to repeat the motion, a little quicker and harder this time, his hard cock feeling so good inside you. “Ah! Kuai!” you moan fucking yourself on the cryomancer’s cock, the idea of taking your time long gone.

Kuai Liang’s grip on your hips tightens as he begins to buck his hips up against your tight hole, hips starting to falter in rhythm already. He groans loudly, finally forgetting his embarrassment, “Y/N I- it uh ahhh feels weird,” he grits out.

“That’s a good feeling Kuai, ahh just, un! Focus on that feeling,” you cry, twisting your hips so the cryomancer’s thick dick is brushing up against your prostrate with each thrust. You lick your palm and begin to stroke your length in time with your combined thrusts, moaning at the sensation of heat pooling in your stomach.

The cryomancer continues to thrust frantically, panting with pleasure as he chases his bliss, his cries becoming louder, more needy with each thrust until he cums with a shout, burying himself as deep as he can in your tightness. He stills as he fills you, nails biting into your hips.

“Ah! Ah! Kuai!” you squeal, hand working furiously over your length, it doesn’t take much longer, a few more strokes and your cumming hard alongside the cryomancer, moaning at the sensation of him filling you with his release. You whimper as thick ropes of cum spatter his perfect abs with pearly imperfections as you’re left breathless atop him.

“ATTA BOY KUAI!” you both freeze in embarrassing horror as you hear Bi-Han shout from the other wall, banging on it obnoxiously.

**KUAI LIANG ROUTE END**


	11. Sub-Zero Bros. X Concubine: Bi-Han Route & End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bi-Han's version.

**BI-HAN ROUTE**

****

“Be careful with that one Bi-Han, she’s new,” the Madame calls after the older cryomancer, shaking her head with amusement as she makes her way back to her quarters.

“Oh, don’t worry, I’ll take very good care of her,” his grin turns positively predatory as he leads you towards the prepared room.

Part of you is terrified and part of you is relieved, you had only been here a few weeks, your parents had sold you to the Lin Kuei brothel to settle their debts and you had heard plenty of tales from the other men and women here. Horror stories of them losing their virginity to drunken old men, or cruel heartless brutes who had no regard for their partner’s wellbeing. You weren’t exactly sure what to make of the confident man who had just shoved you into the room, but he was at the very least young, and devastatingly handsome. Your heart skips a beat as you shiver at the drop in the temperature of room as he makes his way in after you.

“So,” Bi-Han begins circling you, “the Madame said you were new, exactly how new?” he quirks one of his dark eyebrows at you, his confident grin still plastered to his face.

You look down at the floor, face flushing with the implication of his words, fiddling with the ties of your robe for a moment or two before finding your voice, “I’ve only been here three weeks or so.”

“Only three weeks huh?” he circles closer, the cold radiating from his body making you shiver almost as much as the look on his face does.

You gasp as his freezing cold fingers brush against your fidgeting hands, “Th-that’s right,” you stammer.

“Am I your first then?” the cryomancer asks, grinning even more if that was possible, cold hands closing over your hands, ceasing their nervous movements.

You feel your face burning with heat, “Is it that obvious?” you whisper, gaze fixed firmly on the ground, hoping you didn’t sound as scared as you feel.

Bi-Han’s expression softens at the sincerity of your admission, he tilts your chin up to look at his face, cold knuckles forcing you to look him in his enticing, icy blue eyes, “Painfully so, but don’t worry, I’ll make it good for you.” He has bend down to briefly brush his lips against your, “What’s your name?”

You shiver involuntarily utterly mesmerized by his captivating eyes, that particular whiteish blue was a color you had never seen before, they were otherworldly and enchanting. You whisper your name to him, still so transfixed by him just being so close to you to be able to do anything else.

He chuckles as he wraps his strong arms, with perfect biceps; around your waist, the thin robe you wear doing nothing to mask the cold as he pulls you flush against his hard body, his rough lips finding yours again.

You grab onto the front of his shirt, trying to keep your footing as you find yourself on your tip toes trying to meet the tall cryomancer’s gentle lips. You gasp as you feel his cold tongue pressing against your lips, easily working its way inside the warm cavern of your mouth, it’s a wonderfully odd sensation. You had never expected your first kiss to be with someone that wasn’t human and if you were being honest with yourself, it made it all the more thrilling and enticing.

Bi-Han easily teases your mouth open wider with his skilled tongue, coaxing yours into the cold confines of this mouth, loving the soft whimpers and whines you’re already starting to produce. You whimper greedily against the cryomancer’s freezing cold mouth as he curls his tongue around yours, sucking briefly on it before he forces you to full on moan into his mouth as Bi-Han bites down on your bottom lip, tugging impatiently, all semblance of his gentle patience gone in an instance.

You kiss back desperately; your clumsy, eager lips trying to keep up with his demanding mouth, feeling an unfamiliar sensation of warmth pooling in your lower stomach as you hear and feel the cryomancer growl into your increasingly numb mouth. You find yourself clutching onto him harder after that as he worries your lip between his teeth, carefully before delving into your mouth once more, dominating your mouth entirely. When he finally breaks the kiss, you’re left trembling, knees weak, panting hard, surprised to see your breath coming out in condensed puffs of air.

Bi-Han licks his lips as he backs you toward pile of pillows in the corner, he pauses briefly to pull his shirt off and runs a hand over his perfectly sculpted body, pecs bouncing captivatingly in the wake of his hand. “Let’s see what you’ve got hiding under this robe,” he grins at you again, hands reaching for the sash.

The sight of him topless makes you feel like you’ve forgotten how to breath, you blink several times trying to process that this is an actual person in front of you, an actual person you were about to lose your virginity to. You can’t help but feel more excited with each step he takes toward you, the unfamiliar feeling of wetness between your legs makes you pause, “I-I think something’s wrong.” You admit, feeling your face burn from shame.

The cryomancer looks concerned for a moment, “What’s wrong?” he asks, cold fingers brushing against your cheek.

“Something feels wet and strange, down there,” you whisper softly, tears gathering at the corners of your eyes.

Bi-Han just looks at you dumbfounded for a moment before letting out a loud bark of laughter, you just stare back at him horrified, “Y/N that’s _supposed_ to happen.” He emphasizes reassuringly, wiping away your tears. “It means I’m doing my job,” he continues chuckling, reaching a hand down and under your robe, pressing his cold fingers against your wetness.

You jerk from the cold, and whimper helplessly against his touch, you cry out in surprise as he easily rips your underwear away and you’re left with no protection from the cold digits dancing across your hot mound.

The cryomancer growls with desire, “You’re this wet already? Fuck. We haven’t even started.” His other hand pulls at the sash, leaving you exposed before him as the silky robe slips from your body. His eyes darken with lust as he finally sees you in all your glory, licking his lips in anticipation, cock straining against the confines of his pants. “Lie down,” he commands, palming himself through his pants, trying to alleviate the mounting pressure.

You sink to your knees obediently, your large breasts jiggling temptingly with your movement, before lying on your back, instinctively trying to cover up your body as best you can. Though you can’t help but sneak another peak at the handsome cryomancer’s glorious body as he quickly rids himself of his pants. Your jaw drops as you look up at him, panic starting to sink in as your eyes land on his proud cock, impossibly long and thick, jutting up from a well-manicured patch of dark hair. “There’s no way that will fit anywhere,” you mutter quietly to yourself, still gawking at the sheer perfection of the cryomancer.

Bi-Han just grins smugly, “Don’t worry about that yet, just relax and enjoy yourself,” he coos, settling himself in between your thighs. His cold lips are against your neck in a flash, sucking at your heated flesh, hands gripping at your hips.

“Ahhh,” you cry out as the cryomancer nips and sucks at the sensitive skin, you wriggle and squirm under his icy touch, whining and arching your back as his teeth scrape across your pronounced collar bone.

Bi-Han grabs your wrist and presses your hand against his aching length, a groan catching in his throat at the feel of your hot skin against his cold body. His sucking and scraping become more aggressive as he reaches the swell of your full breasts, cold mouth closing over one of your sensitive nipples. He made a mental note to remember to thank the Madame later, he wasn’t overly picky about his partners, but he certainly had a thing for gorgeous, full breasts.

You yelp as his teeth close around the sensitive bud, you shiver and squirm more, feeling more heat and wetness pooling in between your legs. “Ahh Bi-Han,” you pant his name softly, fingers flexing experimentally around his hard cock, marveling at how firm yet velvety soft it feels.

His cold mouth moves lower, pressing soft, teasing kisses against your abdomen, tongue dipping into your bellybutton, teeth scraping against your hipbones before shoving his strong hands under full butt pulling you up against his icy mouth.

You bite your hand to stifle a shout of surprise as his cold tongue runs the length of your soaking cunt, hips jerking wildly in his grip. The cryomancer’s wicked tongue opens you up easily, long, languid licks have your thighs quaking in moments, he pauses for a moment to press a featherlight kiss against a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves, sucking on it briefly before swirling his deft tongue around it. Bi-Han switches tactics when your cries become high pitched whines, your head thrashes back and forth as he begins to suck obscenely on your folds before plunging the frigid organ deep inside your hot core. You let out a broken cry and arch your back further, rolling your hips as best you can against his cold mouth, unsure what to do with your hands, they find their way into his short black hair.

He growls against you, loving the feel of your hesitant hands, nails scraping against his scalp, spurring him on, he pushes his tongue inside you deeper, using the bridge of his nose to brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves nestled just above your entrance. He groans again, as you tug subconsciously at his dark hair, the vibrations pulling another pleasured cry from your lips.

You feel completely overwhelmed, body trembling with each thrust of his tongue, every nudge from his nose making you feel like you were going mad. “Ah! Un! B-Bi-Han!” you squeal, unable to control your volume any longer, feeling the sloppy wetness between your legs growing more drenched, the heat and pressure coiling in your lower stomach becoming unbearable. You practically shriek as you feel the pressure finally burst, legs and body trembling, thrashing in his strong grip as your first orgasm rips through your body, leaving you panting and lightheaded, coating Bi-Han’s cold tongue with your hot juices.

Bi-Han doesn’t let up right away though, he’s enjoying himself far too much, enthusiastically lapping up your mess until he pulls up unexpected, hearing a loud cry from the room next door. “ATTA BOY KUAI!” he yells banging the wall obnoxiously, a proud grin spreading across his lightly flushed face. He flashes you a grin before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he lets you down softly, sitting back on his knees giving his dripping hard cock a few slow strokes, “Ready?”

You look up at the cryomancer, eyes half lidded, still trying to regain your senses, “There’s no way that will fit,” you giggle, feeling so pleasant, almost drunk.

Bi-Han just shakes his head and laughs, this isn’t the first time he’s heard that, and it won’t be the last, he grabs your hips and jerks your body towards his in one effortless motion. The cryomancer rubs his hard cock against your opening, coating it in your want before pressing the head against your entrance, clearly in control of the situation, not wanting to hurt you more than he had to. “Just relax,” he breathes against your ear, before his cold lips find yours again, muffling your cry as he starts sinking into you inch by inch.

You loop your arms around his neck, it feels so foreign having him inside you, like nothing you’d felt before, he was cold everywhere; you arch your back as he presses into you slowly, you wince and reflexively bite down on his lip as a pang of discomfort jolts up your spine. You lick at his lip apologetically, breaking the kiss throwing your head back in the process, “It hurts,” you whine, nails digging into his muscular back.

Bi-Han grits his teeth and curses in Chinese, before stilling, “Yeah I bet it does, you’re so tight.” His cold hands push your thighs apart more, trying to get a more comfortable angle, “You need to relax Y/N, stop clenching down.”

Cold fingers are quick to find your sensitive nub, circling and rubbing with the just the right amount of pressure to make you feel like you’re melting, you let out a low whine as you feel him move, squeezing more of his huge cock inside your tight cunt. It’s better now that you have something to distract yourself, or it was until you let out a pained gasp as the cryomancer fills you entirely, that pesky resistance finally gone. You squeeze your eyes closed, as he bottoms out, nails digging into him harder, he doesn’t move though, he just keeps rubbing your clit with lazy circles. You look up at Bi-Han, brows knitted with concentration, muscles straining with restraint, you move your hips experimentally against his, biting your lip to try and stifle your moan.

“Can I move?” he grits out, breath labored as he rolls his hips slowly, waiting for your confirmation.

You nod, your grip on him loosening slightly as he pulls out slowly before pushing back into your tight heat. You gasp, eyes fluttering as he fills you again, he’s being so slow and gentle that you quickly forget about any discomfort you felt. “Mmmm unn Bi-Han,” you moan pulling him closer, gasping in delight as his icy lips suck on your neck, hips finding a gentle rhythm. Pleasure floods your senses as you begin to buck your hips against him, matching his thrusts, mesmerized by the way he feels inside you, his cold cock filling you so impossibly full, you could feel each and every twitch and pulse. You clench around him, crying his name loudly as the cryomancer’s cock brushes against a spot you didn’t know existed, trembling with desire as he focuses on hitting it with each thrust.

“Shit, I can’t hold back anymore,” he groans, cold hands gasping your wrists and pinning them above your head, as you’re caged helplessly under his flawless body, crying out loudly as he begins to thrust in earnest. Hips snapping forward, driving his hard length deeper and deeper inside you, sharp teeth nipping at your neck, reveling in the ecstasy of being inside you.

He lets out a low, guttural moan and it has to be the most glorious sound you’ve ever heard in your life, you can’t help but be giddy, you made this gorgeous cryomancer make that noise, and it twists your insides in the most delicious way possible. “Ah! Ah! Bi-Han! M-more!” you plead, hips jerking wildly, heat pooling in your core despite the cold, you’re shivering, teeth chattering from the cold of the cryomancer bearing down on you, but you don’t care, you’re so desperate to hear him again.

Bi-Han growls, tightening his hold on your wrists, thrusting into you hard and fast, “Sub-Zero,” he commands, “Call me Sub-Zero.”

The tone he uses makes you instinctively bite your lip, everything about this cryomancer was dangerous, he feels so perfect in you, like he was made for you, each thrust making you see stars, “Ah! S-Sub-Zero!” you sob as you freeze, back bowing, toes curling as he forces you to your peak. Pleasure jolts through your body as you clamp down around his length, panting his name out over and over again, every inch of you shaking from your intense satisfaction and the overwhelming chill. You had been far too wrapped up in the moment to notice the closer Bi-Han gets to completion, the colder he and by proxy you were becoming.

He fucks you through your release, growling as you constrict around him, his hips finally begin to falter, losing their rhythm as he continues to slam into your overly sensitive body as you thrash below him. “Shit Y/N, I’m so close,” he groans, his thrusts becoming sharp and almost painful.

Tears prick at the corner of your eyes, it’s all too much, you scream his name as you feel his sharp teeth pierce the tender skin of your neck, muffling his roar. Bi-Han’s hips finally still, as you feel him filling you with large pulses of cum. It’s enough to push you over the edge again, ripping a cry so loud from your mouth you’d be horrified under any other circumstances, you shake and tremble helplessly under him, barely aware that your wrists were frozen where his hands had bound you.

Bi-Han looks at you sheepishly, before pulling away from your wrists and trying to wrap them in your discarded robe to warm them, “Sorry, I uh still lose control of that sometimes.”

You couldn’t care less, you’re far too blissed out to care about anything he’s done or said, all you know is you never want him to leave. You whine in disappointment as he finally pulls out of you, making you feel unbearably empty all of a sudden. “Stay?” you call out, voice hoarse.

“I can’t. The Madame would kill me,” he shoots you a confident smile before pressing his cold lips to your forehead, “I’ll be back soon though, promise.”

You sigh contently as he pulls on his pants and struts confidently out of the room, giving you one last grin and wave, leaving you grinning like a lovesick idiot already looking forward to his next visit. 

**BI-HAN ROUTE END**

“Well, well, well, sounds like the two of you enjoyed yourself,” the Madame call out, smiling as she greets the brother’s making their way back to the main room.

Kuai Liang stands there, unable to stop grinning replies, “I-I would say so, though I could have done without the commentary from my brother.” He glares at the older cryomancer.

Bi-Han isn’t even phased by his brother’s comment or glare, he’s too concerned with fishing an even larger coin purse than before from his pants. “She’s mine. Understand? No one is allowed to lay their hands on her but me. Especially not Sektor,” he snarls, the thought of the Grandmaster’s son was enough to turn his tone as icy cold as himself.

The Madame chuckles and accepts the money, “My, what a ferocious young man you are. Very well Bi-Han, this will be a sufficient down payment, but if you want her off the market, I expect a far larger sum.”

“Name your price, I’ll be back with more,” the older cryomancer replies confidently, before throwing his arm around Kuai Liang and heading back towards the main compound. “I told you you’d have a good time,” he remarks smugly.

“Yes brother, you were definitely right, about this at least,” Kuai Liang laughs and give him a playful shove.

Bi-Han grins, before locking his arm around his little brother’s neck and messing up his already tussled hair, “I’m always right, don’t forget it.”


	12. OG Sub-Zero x F!Reader (Angry Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was simply "angry sex with the Sub-Zero Bros" both parts involve sibling rivalry. Bi-Han's can be set either before MK1/MK9 or post MK11, Kuai Liang's Ending. Warnings for this particular chapter are as followed and in no particular order: yelling, possessiveness, cheating accusations (no actual cheating takes place), wall sex, Bi-Han abusing his ice powers (aka ice handcuffs), sibling rivalry, Bi-Han using his strength to overpower reader, orgasm denial, dirty talk, angry sex, mild blood, vaginal fingering, biting. crying, humiliation kink, mild degradation, unprotected sex, 
> 
> *qīn is Chinese slang for basically "Bae" or just a term of endearment

**BI-HAN:**

“Fuck! You were with _him_ again, weren’t you!?” Bi-han yells angrily, his flawless body shaking with rage as he slams his fist into the poor unsuspecting wall.

You wince at his tone before finding your resolve to challenge him. “Yes. Ok? Yes. I was with your brother again Bi-Han, but _nothing_ happened! It never would! Things aren’t like that between Kuai and I, he’s just a friend,” you yell back at him, glaring at the tall cryomancer looming over you menacingly. 

“He’s my fucking brother!” he exclaims, the uncertainty and distrust evident on his handsome face. He instinctively brushes the loose plaster from his fist before closing in on you further, snarling at you as he bares his teeth animalistically.

“Well maybe if you didn’t spend so much time off on missions, I wouldn’t be so lonely! This is your fault Bi-Han, don’t try and pin this shit on me! I _need_ someone to spend time with!” You insist, bringing your fist down angrily, gasping as he catches it in his icy grip before it can connect with his perfect chest. 

He’s quick to slam you into the wall, using his strong, frigid body to trap you there, roughly shoving his knee between your legs, pressing it roughly against your clothed sex. “My fault huh?” he chuckles coldly, frosty breath chilling you in an instant. “I guess you’re right, I’m the villain in all of this aren’t I? Mother always preferred Kuai better too,” he seethes. “Why would you be any different? He’s kinder than I am, more considerate than me, I’m sure he’d be a much better boyfriend too, right?” he pauses to heft you up effortlessly with one hand, using his other to pin your wrists against the wall above your head. “Here’s the thing though Y/N, you’re _mine_ not _his_ and apparently it’s about time I remind you of that fact,” Bi-Han punctuates his threats by driving his thigh against your core with each word.

You bite down on your lip harshly in a failed attempt to silence your moan, not wanting to give the cryomancer the satisfaction of knowing the effect he has on you almost immediately. “Bi-Han, let me go,” you hiss at him through clenched teeth, trying to maintain your composure.

“No,” he growls back as he freezes your wrists to the wall, freeing up one of his hands, allowing him to pull your pants and underwear down and off with one powerful jerk. His cold fingers skim lightly over your slit, eyes darkening with lust as he spreads your growing moisture over your folds before shoving two cold, thick fingers inside your wet, hot pussy.

You taste blood as you bite your lip harder, determined to stay quiet, trying to ignore the involuntary jerk of your hips his invading fingers cause. You let out a frustrated cry, trying in vain to free your wrists from their icy prison, “I said let. Me. Go.” you manage to grit out, keeping your tone even as you kick at the cryomancer haphazardly.

Bi-Han isn’t even phased by your struggling, cold lips graze your neck before his sharp teeth sink into the juncture of your neck and shoulders, causing you to cry out in earnest, fingers thrusting harder and deeper inside you causing your walls to flutter with unbidden desire.

You can feel tears pricking the corners of your eyes as he breaks the skin easily, this time you can’t silence your cry as you gasp in pain, your treacherous hips moving in time with his demanding fingers. You curse quietly as you feel that familiar, delicious heat pooling in your lower stomach as you grow wetter and wetter as the cryomancer curls his fingers inside you, stroking your sweet spot with harsh, rapid movements.

“Enjoying yourself Y/N?” he sneers at you, pulling away from your neck, leaving a bloody, angry crescent shaped wound behind, savoring the taste of your blood on his lips. “Fucking Kuai Liang would never treat you like this, he’d never know what a whimpering, pathetic little slut you become the second you having anything in that tight little hole of yours,” he jeers at you, as his freezing fingers twisting as they piston in and out of your dripping cunt.

You feel your thighs trembling from the cold rolling off his body, but more so from the cryomancer’s frigid fingers as they alternate between thrusting into you roughly and curling harshly against the bundle of nerves inside you, the sensations making you pant heavily and see stars. “B-Bi-Han,” you whimper, his words making your face flush with want and shame. Each thrust of his fingers has you teetering right on the cusp of completion, you tighten around his fingers in anticipation.

“Oh, I know _qīn_ *,” he coos with mock affection, “this isn’t nearly enough for you is it? No, of course not.” He pauses to laugh cruelly before adding, “You need my big, thick cock inside you, filling you up until you think you’re going to burst, don’t you? Or is it _his_ cock you’re thinking of?”

Bi-Han removes his fingers with a quick, almost painful jerk leaving you crying out indignantly, tears threatening to fall as he denies you your orgasm. Your breath comes out in visible puffs as you pant before crying out in discomfort as he roughly grips the undersides of your thighs, blunt nails digging into your supple flesh.

The cryomancer levels his icy gaze with yours not even bothering to pull his pants down all the way, simply opting to pull his aching, hard cock free from the confines of his pants. He smirks at you, a sight you love and hate all at the same time; before thrusting into you hard enough that it makes you wince. The thud of your hips against the wall echoing in the sparse room. “Sorry to disappoint you qīn, but his cock is nowhere near as long, or thick as mine is, you’d be so disappointed. A greedy little whore like you needs a big cock like mine to satisfy her,” he taunts, giving you no time to adjust to his huge cock filling your tight, hot cunt so completely.

You squeal as you feel the cryomancer slam into you, his thrusts brutal and animalistic from the start, you’re forced to wrap your legs around his waist to have something to hold onto. Your arms burn from the cold and your inability to move them as your head thrashes back and forth. Within seconds of the cryomancer’s assault you cry out loudly as your orgasm hits you with enough unexpected force that you think you may black out. You can’t stop your cries as he continues to fuck you hard, thrusts unrelenting and punishing, your release making it all the easier for him to keep shoving his thick cock deeper and deeper inside you.

“Tch, look at what a mess you are already, soaking my pants with your greedy want. You can barely control yourself; you really think a sensitive little bitch like my brother can fuck you this good?” he continues to ridicule you as his thrusts become even harder and rougher, frost starting to spread across your thighs where his hands grip them tightly.

Your voice continues to rise in octave and volume as you roll your hips into Bi-Han’s powerful thrusts, no longer caring about your fight or his belittling accusations, the only thing you care about is the blissed-out sensation dominating your senses. How each thrust of the cryomancer’s cold cock fills you completely with the obscene slap of skin on skin, how every time he moves his hips the thick head of his cock hits your sweet spot dead on, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. You can’t hold back any longer, you sob his name, as angry, shame filled tears finally spill down your cheeks as you reach a peak even harder and more intense than your first one. Every muscle in your body locks at once as you clamp down around his hard cock, as ripples and waves of pleasure course through your body, leaving you lightheaded. Vision blurry as you look down at the cryomancer’s cock disappearing in and out of your cunt, moaning lewdly.

Bi-Han just chuckles darkly, knowing full well he’s won, “Again? Already? You really are a little slut, but it’s ok qīn, you’re _my_ _slut_ and _only mine_ , and I hope you remember it this time.” He grunts with effort, blunt nails drawing blood, frost spreading further across your thighs as his hips finally stutter to a halt, burying himself inside you so deeply it’s almost painful. He lets out a guttural growl that’s enough to nearly make you cum again, before finally spilling inside you.

You whine in discomfort and pride as you feel him fill you with his release, each thick pulse of cum making you moan softly and twitch in tandem with his throbbing cock. “Ah fuck, yes,” you can’t help yourself from moaning out, loving the feeling of him cumming so deeply inside you, claiming you as his so thoroughly. You knew it was a dangerous game you played, riling up Bi-Han on purpose, but it’s so worth the risk you can’t resist the temptation, you couldn’t even remember the last time you actually saw Kuai Liang in person, but Bi-Han certainly didn’t need to know any of that.

He smirks at you once he’s finished riding out his orgasm, his handsome face sporting that incredibly smug and arrogant expression you love so much, “Think you’ve learned your lesson this time?”

You lower your gaze and nod sullenly, playing into your role, “Yes Sub-Zero, I-I’m sorry, I won’t talk to Kuai Liang anymore.” You grin to yourself already looking forward to poking your Polar Bear even further next time.

“Good girl,” he smiles slightly, patting your head, he eventually pulls out of you, and shatters your wrists free, supporting your body with ease. “Oh, and next time q _ **ī**_ n, just tell me you want me to get rough, this stupid lie about you wanting to fuck my brother is getting really old. We both know you only have eyes for me.”

“Shit,” you wince, feeling your wrists and thighs burn from the thawing ice, tingling uncomfortably. At least you had your fun while it lasted, you give him a sheepish grin as he scoops you up and makes his way to the bathroom to get you both cleaned up.


	13. Grandmaster Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) x F!Reader (Angry Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the follow up to the "Angry Sex Sub-Zero Bros" prompt. Kuai Liang's version takes place post MK11 Kuai Liang ending aka both he and Bi-Han are co-Grandmasters of the Lin Kuei and it includes, again in no real order: dirty talk, angry sex, sibling rivalry, arguing, Bi-Han shamelessly flirting with a not so reluctant reader, affection/touch starved reader, brat taming, spanking, hair pulling, doggy style, unprotected sex
> 
> Note: I headcanon that the brothers naturally have dark brown eyes, but they turn ice blue when they're emotional or horny, you're welcome NRS, just solved your eye color inconsistency for you. So, if you've every noticed me switching eye colors but never read why, well here you go, it's intentional.

**KUAI LIANG:**

You sigh from boredom, walking idly around the Lin Kuei Temple’s complex, waiting impatiently for Kuai Liang. You knew from the start dating the co-Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei wouldn’t be a normal relationship, but it was lonelier than you anticipated. Even when you’re with Kuai Liang most of the time it feels like he’s always exhausted or acting cold and distant, leaving you sexually frustrated and craving attention and affection. You’re so lost in thought you don’t notice the sudden chill in the air, or the tall cryomancer turning the corner.

“Oh? All alone again huh?” Bi-Han’s deep voice startles you out of your contemplations as he makes his way over to you.

“G-Grandmaster Bi-Han!” you yelp in surprise, looking up at your boyfriend’s older brother. Even though they weren’t twins Bi-Han’s height and clean-shaven face was about the only way to tell the two of them apart, well that and his eyes were perpetually an ethereal shade of ice blue whereas Kuai Liang’s were almost always dark brown.

“Does Kuai ever spend time with you?” he teases, smirking at you playfully as he makes his way over to you.

You jump as his cold fingers brush against your cheek, “Honestly, even when we are together it never seems like he wants to be with me, you know?” You can’t help but continue your confession, “all he ever does is spend time with his students or Grandmaster Hasashi, I-I can’t even remember the last time we were intimate.” You grimace as you belatedly realize you probably shouldn’t be dumping your relationship grievances to Bi-Han, not only was he too close to the situation, but the older cryomancer had quite the playboy reputation and not much of a respect for boundaries.

Bi-Han bends down, hovering so close to your face, you can feel goosebumps breaking out across your cheeks, “If you were mine, you wouldn’t have this problem.” His cold fingers trail down your cheeks as he continues, voice lower and rougher, “I would _fuck_ you all the time, I still _can_ if you want me to. Baby brother doesn’t have to know.”

You shiver in his grasp, “I-I really shouldn’t, it wouldn’t be fair to Kuai.” Bi-Han’s words shoot straight to your core, you feel guilty as you feel a pang of arousal that makes your stomach flip and flop.

“He’s not being fair to you, not taking care of your needs, why does it matter if you’re fair to him?” The older cryomancer reasons, his lips nearly touch yours as he continues trying to seduce you.

“Well, I,” you falter, it had been ages since Kuai Liang had even shown you any physical affection, he was always so proper and buttoned up in front of the students making it harder and harder to resist the physical contact Bi-Han provided so willingly.

Bi-Han grunts as he’s abruptly shoved sideways, “Brother! What do you think you’re doing?!” Kuai Liang reprimands, the anger and hurt evident in his voice.

Bi-Han narrows his eyes and looks at him, his perpetually smug grin plastered to his face, “She wasn’t stopping me. Word is you don’t know how to take care of your girl; I was trying to be a good older brother and help you with your problem. I don’t mind if you watch, you obviously need some pointers.” The older cryomancer taunts arrogantly, enjoying Kuai Liang’s unexpected outburst a little more than he should.

“Keep your hands off of her,” Kuai Liang fumes, grabbing you harshly by the wrist and dragging you down the corridor and into his room before slamming the door behind the two of you. “What did he mean when he said you didn’t try to stop him?” he asks, keeping his teeth clenched.

Stressed out and mentally exhausted from having to wait on the co-Grandmaster all day you fiercely retort. “Just what it sounds like. I didn’t try to stop him Kuai. Unlike you Bi-Han actually shows me attention, he actually wants to spend time with me. Fuck me,” you seethe at the cryomancer.

“You think my brother actually cares for you? My brother is, what do Cassandra and Jacqueline call it again, a, a fuckboi! He sleeps with anyone and everyone, he isn’t capable of real feelings or a real relationship!” Kuai Liang explains in frustration.

“Who cares! What does it matter if Bi-Han is incapable of a real relationship, he’d still fuck me which is more than I can say about you lately!” you scream at him, furious that he can’t seem to grasp the true nature of the problem.

“Fine then! Go sleep with my brother if that’ll make you happy! He always gets anything he wants anyway, Grandmaster Perfect may as well have my girlfriend too,” he huffs exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air.

You let out a large cry of frustration, shoving him up against the door, “You don’t fucking get it Kuai Liang! I don’t want to fuck Bi-Han because I want to, I want to fuck Bi-Han because I’m so starved for affection! I just want you to show me some god damn attention sometimes! Make me a priority for a change! Not your brother, not the students, not Frost, not Grandmaster Hasashi, **_ME_**!” You shove him again harder this time, knowing full well it wouldn’t even budge him.

“You want some attention? What are you a spoiled little brat?” he growls, shoving back at you hard enough to make you topple on to the plush fur rug on the ground. “Fine, I’ll give you some attention and teach you some damn manners while I’m at it.” He’s quick to yank his shirt off, your eyes immediately drinking in the sight of his chiseled chest; your gaze following the movements of his hands as he shoves his pants down roughly.

He strides over to you, the sight of him stalking you like prey in all his naked glory floods you with desire, you can literally feel your panties becoming damp, the fabric clinging to you mound uncomfortably. You’re too dumbstruck by the sudden turn of events to be able to formulate a response to his questions, all you can do is lie there, squirming, rubbing your thighs together in anticipation.

“On your hands and knees, brat,” Kuai Liang orders gruffly before settling behind you, jerking your pants down in one hard pull.

Before you can even process what was happening, a loud cry is forced out of you as his cool hand connects with your perky ass, the slap echoing in the stone chamber of Kuai Liang’s bedroom. Another sharp blow follows, your hips jerking forward involuntarily with the force of the slap, pulling another cry from your lips. “K-Kuai what are you,” you start, voice trembling already.

“Quiet,” the co-Grandmaster commands, “you’ve talked more than enough today.” Another hard smack sends ripples through your supple ass, the sight of it causing the cryomancer to begin to swell with lust. He takes his hardening length in hand, stroking it in time with his slaps, groaning lustfully as he smears the pre-cum across his thick cockhead.

Another harder smack has tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as your whole body trembles with desire with his slap, you moan when his hand connects again, embarrassed by how damp your thighs are becoming, the evidence of your arousal dripping on the rug bellow. You’re torn between the pleasure and pain coursing through your body, sending deliciously mixed signals to your brain, heating pooling and tightening your stomach with each smack. You practically scream in pleasure as you feel his thick cock entering you in one powerful thrust, it takes all your will power not to cum right then and there, the delicious burn and stretch of him filling you after weeks of waiting was pure ecstasy.

Kuai Liang grunts above you, reveling in your tight, wet heat. “Look at you, soaking wet after being spanked like the brat you are, do you really love my cock that much?” he taunts, pulling his hips back, leaving just the tip of his generous dick inside you, waiting patiently for your reply.

You whine, need overpowering any shame or embarrassment you might normally feel as you find your voice, “N-Not as much as I’d love Bi-Han’s.” _Two can play at this game_ , you think and while you know provoking him further probably wasn’t the best idea, you can’t help but love how aggressive and dominating Kuai Liang is acting. Luckily, you’re rewarded with another stinging slap across your backside as his cock spears you open again, slamming into your sweet spot, forcing you to shriek with delight.

“You really don’t learn do you,” Kuai Liang grips your hips tightly, thrusting in with enough strength that it’s almost painful for you both. “How. Many. Times. Do. I. Have. To. Tell. You. He. Could. Never. Please. You. The. Way. I. Can.” Each word is punctuated with harsh, deep thrusts and alternating stinging slaps.

You’re beside yourself at this point, back arching, you fall forward, unable to support your weight on your arms any longer, face pressed into the plush carpet as you moan helplessly. Each thrust driving you closer and closer to your peak until you break, you scream his name as your body jerks in his grasp. Your mind goes completely blank as all you feel is the overwhelming sensation of cumming hard around Kuai Liang’s thick cock, squeezing your walls around it in desperate pulses.

Your orgasm pulls a moan from the co-Grandmaster, the most sinful noise you never even thought he was capable of making as his cool hands grip your hips again, they don’t stay there for long though. You soon feel your head being wrenched back as his fingers thread into your hair, forcing your exhausted body up and flush with his rock-hard cool flesh. “Still thinking about Bi-Han?” he hisses in your ear, hips starting to falter as he drives them deeper inside your fluttering cunt.

“N-No,” you stammer out, jerking your head from side to side. You’re already closing in on your second orgasm, concentrating on every twitch and pulse of his cock unable to keep your greedy hips from slamming into the cyromancer, meeting each of his punishing thrusts.

“No what? Address me properly when I’m fucking you, brat,” Kuai Liang grits out through clenched teeth, fighting off his own impending orgasm, starting to lose himself in the vice grip of your velveteen heat.

“N-No G-Grandmaster! Ah! Fuck! I’m only thinking about you Grandmaster! Ah! Shit! I love the way your cock fills me up! I-it’s so big I feel like I can’t breathe!” you wail, every muscle in your body tightening at his words. Your shrill cries echoing in the room, drowning out the obscene squelching as the cryomancer continues driving his hard cock into your dripping cunt, all it takes is a few more well-timed thrusts and you’re sobbing his title like it was the only word you could remember how to form. The intensity of your second orgasm has you seeing stars, your whole body drowning in the pleasurable sensations, body trembling uncontrollably against his.

Kuai Liang finally stills his hips, driving himself deeply inside you one last time before groaning your name loudly and emptying himself inside your spent cunt.

You can’t help but whine in satisfaction as you’re filled with the co-Grandmaster’s cum, savoring every drop of his release. You pant and gasp for breath before resting your head on his shoulder, utterly spent before mumbling “if this is how you react to me flirting with your brother, I might have to do it all the time.”

Kuai Liang frowns and pulls your hair tightly again, “I’ll make you a better offer, don’t ever flirt with my brother again and I promise I will be more attentive and fuck you as often as you desire.”

“I promise I won’t ever flirt with Bi-Han again,” you reply, smirking to yourself and making a mental note to thank the older cryomancer when you had the chance, Bi-Han’s plan to piss Kuai Liang off to the point that you finally got what you craved worked perfectly. You whine as you feel the cryomancer release your hair and slip out of you, finally allowing you stretch out on the soft rug, basking in your post-orgasm bliss, with a smug smirk tugging at your lips.


	14. OG Sub-Zero & Noob Saibot x F!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is utter self indulgent FILTH. It's a rewrite of my cyromancer threesome "No One Leaves the Lin Kuei" because quite honestly it's not a pairing I'm really into (it was written as a request) and I felt like I could do much better. So it's now a reader insert threesome with OG Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, thanks for the assist with your time fuckery Kronika. OG Sub-Zero and Noob aren't involved with each other, only with the reader, but they do share her. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: DUBCON elements, rope bondage, dead bodies, mild gore, character death, implied unhealthy relationship, hair pulling, temperature play, vaginal fingering, unprotected sex, vaginal sex, reverse cowgirl, woman on top, throne sex, anal, begging, crying, DP (two dicks in two holes), mild blood, orgasm denial. multiple orgasms  
> choking, creampie, facial, cum eating

Your lungs burn from exertion as you jump over another discarded body, you hadn’t meant for it to be this way. Things had gotten out of hand far too quickly, the control you thought you had was stripped away in an instant. Your blood runs cold as you hear cruel laughter seeming to come from every direction as you desperately race through the stone courtyard. You were running toward the main chamber of the Lin Kuei complex, the building had been like a second home to you once, but it was so long ago you weren’t even sure the layout was the same. You had to make it to the Grandmaster’s throne room, you had to reach Kuai Liang and plead for his aid, he was the only one left that could help you, everyone else lay dead, either ripped into pieces or frozen and shattered, the sight of which left you on edge.

In your haste you realize you’ve made a wrong turn, your feet haven’t carried you towards the Grandmaster’s throne room at all, muscle memory has brought you to an oh so familiar room. You skid to a halt as you find yourself inside Bi-Han, your now deceased lover’s room; your heart clenches as fond memories bubble to the surface. You can’t remember the last time you had been here; it was eerie how much it had remained the same. You knew how much Kuai Liang had looked up to his older brother, so rather than repurpose the room it was almost like it was a shrine dedicated to his memory. You were so caught up in the blissful nostalgia, thoughts of when your life was happy you don’t even realize the shadows had caught up to you. They ooze out of the walls surrounding you entirely, you scream and thrash wildly, trying to free yourself from their grasp, but you couldn’t fight them off. You didn’t stand a chance against the horror your former lover had become or his shadowy minions. The fight is over before it even begins as they bind you tightly in coarse ropes that feel like it’s slicing into your wrists, the shadow clones heft you up and pull you away from Bi-Han’s room, back down the corridor, heading towards the middle of the complex.

You struggle futilely against the shadows as they drag your bound body through the temple complex, your stomach churning and retching at the sights and smells of the endless bodies littering every hallway. “What have I done,” you mutter to yourself, horrified by the grotesque scene before you. Finally, the shadows leave you to kneel at the feet of your former lover, if you could even call him that. Noob Saibot was incapable of such emotions. He stands next the Grandmaster’s throne, even in the dim torch light you could make out the other body. Relief suddenly courses through your body, it was his younger brother Kuai Liang, you finally had hope that you would be safe.

You hadn’t always had the best relationship with Kuai Liang, particularly after Bi-Han was slain in the first tournament, at first you hated him for claiming that he was Sub-Zero. It wasn’t out of honor and respect for his brother - you are convinced of that - just the misplaced dreams of a silly younger brother trying to finally be the one getting recognition. Despite never really seeing eye to eye on that, you had made your peace with him when Kuai Liang had vowed to take care of you after Bi-Han’s death. You know the younger cryomancer is a righteous, honor bound man that will protect you from the corrupted shadow of his brother.

You open your mouth to call out to Kuai Liang, but before you even get a sound out your hopes shatter alongside with Kuai Liang’s frozen body as the wraith casually shoves him forward and takes his place, sitting like he belongs there; in the Grandmaster’s throne. You bite down on your lip to suppress your shriek, horrified at what you are forced to witness. You fix your gaze at the wraith’s pointed sabatons. “Y-you wanted to see me _master?”_ you ask calmly and submissively, disgusted with yourself as your survival and self-preservation instincts kick in. You desperately try to force down your tears and bile, along with the growing concern as to why Kuai Liang, like the bodies littering the temple; was frozen solid. You desperately pray to the Elder Gods that Noob Saibot didn’t ally with that sadistic bitch Frost. You know you’re likely to survive this encounter with just Noob Saibot if you behave but Frost has hated you for “stealing” Bi-Han from her for ages. She wouldn’t be so kind.

“There you are qīn. You have been awfully difficult to get a hold of,” Noob Saibot rasps as he rises from his throne to stalk you, treating you like bound and chained prey instead of his former lover. “I thought I had broken you ages ago. It didn’t even occur to me that you were the one who had me wrapped around your finger. You played the role of devoted little slut so well; I should have never trusted you to stay willingly.” He circles you a few time, the cold metal of his gauntleted hands biting into your skin as he caresses your face; before settling back into the throne to address you further.

"There was no trust in our _relationship_ Noob, you manipulated and abused me! Terror was the only thing that kept me by your side! No one but _you_ would think I or anyone would be with you willingly! I-it was different when you were still alive, you were different, I would have stayed with _Bi-Han_ willingly no matter what he did, but not with the twisted, corrupt wraith he’s become!” Your temper gets the best of you as you sneer at your captor testing the restraints, but you are quick to cease your movements as the ropes cut painfully into your skin.

“Is that so?” the wraith muses, pretending to consider your words for a moment. “Isn’t this exactly what you had wanted, exactly what you bargained with _her_ for?” he leans forward in the throne, inhuman eyes narrowing at you. “Oh wait, there’s someone missing isn’t there? It wasn’t just me you wished for was it, how could I have forgotten?” his raspy voice mocks you, the smug satisfaction of knowing something you didn’t evident in his voice.

“Wh-what are you talking about? You weren’t part of that deal at all, only he…” you fall silent as you hear an eerily familiar chuckle.

“Really? This is the pathetic bitch I go soft for?” the third speaks, disgust oozing from his voice as heavy footfalls echo in the Grandmaster’s chambers, the temperature plummeting in his wake.

You wince in pain as the cryomancer grabs your hair in a painful grip, hating yourself for trembling as the temperature continues to noticeably drop. “Bi-Han? Is it really you? You’ve been dead for years!” you exclaim in shock, kneeling there as you feel a glimmer of hope starting to rise. _She_ had been true to her word, Bi-Han, your Polar Bear; was alive again, relief starts to flicker through you, Noob Saibot was no match for Sub-Zero, you were sure of it. You turn your head as best you can to look at Bi-Han, he looks younger than you remember. You pause for a moment, _the pathetic bitch I goes soft for_ you repeat to yourself as the words suddenly hit you like a punch to your gut, this wasn’t your Bi-Han, this was Sub-Zero before you had met him.

“Surprise.” He grins at you, his normal cock-sure grin was there but his ethereal ice blue eyes betrayed a look that was far more sinister. Sub-Zero looks you over coldly, studying you for the first time, one of his cold hands grabs roughly at your chest, squeezing the supple flesh, as if assessing you. He wrenches your head back painfully “I don’t really see how _you_ would be the one I gave up everything for, but I mean it’s hard to argue when future me is right there telling me you are. I guess if my older self can’t beat discipline into, I guess I’ll have to _fuck_ itinto you.”

Those words shoot straight to your core and try as you might you fail to contain your wanton moan; it had been so long since you had been with the cryomancer. Your body misses him as much as your heart does and it was evident to both of them as you shiver again, but not from cold, “Y-you wouldn’t dare. You’re not a monster like _he_ is,” you glare at the wraith.

“I’m not a monster, I’m Sub-Zero, I make _monsters_ cower before me.” he growls, baring his teeth at you. The cryomancer easily hoists you up by your hair and drags you over to the throne before confidently adding “I’m going to enjoy making you scream.”

Your eyes widen in shock at Sub-Zero’s threat and feel a pang of shame as undeniable arousal begins to pool in your lower belly. “You can’t possibly be ok with this Noob! I thought I was _yours,_ right? Do something!” You try to reason with your former master, panic rising in your voice as you realized how powerless against the original Sub-Zero you truly were.

A cruel smile graces Noob Saibot’s face, “Ok with this? I’m the one who orchestrated this. What better way to finally eradicate any hope you’d have left than watching the man you loved so dearly destroy you right in front of my eyes. You will learn your place, one way or another.” he rises ominously from the throne and makes his way over to the two of you.

Sub-Zero’s smirk grew darker. “Oh, don’t worry, qīn,” he mocks you by utilizing the term of endearment he would eventually come to call you. “You’ll thank us when we’re done,” he says coldly as he effortlessly rips the clothes from your body. Frigid fingers easily finding your entrance, shoving two thick fingers deep inside as another cold, cruel laugh from the cryomancer echoes in the stone chamber. “You’re soaking wet, you lying little whore.”

Your face flushes in anger and embarrassment. “D-don’t flatter yourself _Sub-Zero_ ,” you begin before you’re cut off by your own moan. You melt into him eagerly, enjoying the nostalgic feeling of freezing fingers in your hot, wet cunt more than you’ll ever admit.

Bi-Han twists his fingers as he easily finds your sweet spot stroking it hard and fast, curling his fingers again and again until another cry is forced from your bruised lips. “You will address me as Grandmaster, you ill-mannered bitch,” he growled, as he thrusts his fingers into you harder. “Noob hold her up for me,” he commands, the way you’re bound making it nearly impossible to support yourself. 

“Was I really always so demanding?” the shadowmancer chuckles as he replaces Bi-Han’s painful grip with his own. He breathes heavily in your ear, “Don’t think Bi-Han is the only one who’s going to fuck you, I’ve been waiting very patiently for a very long time. I am a little jealous though qīn, I don’t think you’ve ever made that noise for me before.”

You can suppress your shiver at the delicious promise whispered in your ear, you bite down on your lip trying to silence another cry of pleasure. “Coward.” you snarl.

“Now, now qīn, that’s no way to treat your Grandmasters.” Bi-Han chastises patronizingly as he pulls his sinful fingers from your dripping cunt and moves to unbuckle the belts crisscrossing his hard torso, before unclasping the closures of his tight-fitting uniform. The cryomancer makes a show of shrugging out of his top, revealing his burly, flawless body.

You out right moan at the sight, letting your eyes rake hungrily over his bulging pecs and rock-hard abs, you pause when you reach his strong, toned biceps, easily your favorite part of him above his waist; every bit of his body was just as beautiful as you remember. Sub-Zero smirks as he catches you blatantly gawking at him, “not even bothering to try and hide it anymore huh?” His hands toy with the waistband of his pants, pushing it down tantalizingly, giving you just a peak at the well-groomed patch of hair before finally shedding his pants, standing proudly before you, making your mouth water, the cryomancer takes Noob Saibot’s place on the throne as he grabs you roughly by your hips and slams you down onto his frosty cock.

Tears prick at your eyes at the sudden intrusion, as the cryomancer forces himself inside you, Bi-Han was too big, stretching you past your limits. You try desperately not to give him the satisfaction of screaming as he chills you from the inside out, forcing your teeth to chatter quietly. You’re torn between the delicious sensation of the cryomancer’s dick filling your tight hole so deeply and the burn and discomfort of him entering you so roughly.

“Now that is a good look on you qīn,” Noob Saibot muses as he gazes lustfully at you, his former lover; on full display. Your tits bouncing freely from the ferocity of his younger self pulling you down on his thick cock repeatedly, causing you to arch your back and jerk your hips with each thrust.

You feel flush, as you’re reduced to a panting mess, screwing your eyes shut as Bi-Han keeps up his relentless pace, growling as he pulls you up and down, driving his cock deeper and deeper into your wet heat. You keen as Noob Saibot begins to manhandle your breasts, dragging his clawed talons across your sensitive nipples. Smirking sadistically as he pinches one between his talons, twisting it cruelly delighting in your high-pitched wail, before releasing it to take his cock in hand and as he strokes it in time with Sub-Zero’s powerful thrusts.

“Shit.” Bi-Han curses as your pussy tightens and pulses around him almost painfully, causing him to dig his blunt fingernails into your hips, and buck harder up into your delicious heat. “I’m starting to understand her appeal,” he groans out, cold breath making you shiver harder in his grasp.

You can no longer contain your whimpers and moans as your body started to tremble, you’re so caught up in the feeling of his cold cock filling you with each thrust, you’re close, just a little more. Suddenly you’re empty, you cry out in frustration before the noise becomes caught in your throat, twisting into a broken sob as Bi-Han forces himself into your tight ass.

“Can’t have you finishing so quickly. Where’s the fun in that?” Bi-Han growls in your ear before biting down hard on your ear lobe. The cryomancer gives you a moment to adjust to the intrusion, more for himself than your consideration; waiting until your tight walls ease up around his hard cock.

The tears you had been trying so hard to not let fall finally gave way, “Noob, please, please do something. Help me please. You loved me once.” You beg, in between sobs, feeling like you were making a deal with the devil himself as your voice cracks. The burn and sting of Sub-Zero forcing himself inside your unprepared ass was too overwhelming, making you feel like you can’t breathe properly, as you desperately try to pull in panicked gulps of air. 

“Love? I’m incapable of love. Aw my poor, stupid little qīn, now you finally ask for my help? Don’t worry,” he pauses to cup your face in mock affection, “I’ll help you.” Noob Saibot’s face turns darker as he enters your dripping cunt in one swift thrust.

You bite your lip until blood oozes from it, but you can’t stifle your pleasurable scream as both the cryomancer and shadowmancer fill you to the brim. It weas unlike anything you had ever experienced before, even though Noob Saibot had enjoyed you with his clone in the past, you can’t compare it to the freezing flesh and blood of Sub-Zero. It was almost like some beautiful, cruel fantasy, you’re finally reunited with him after all these years only to be at his and Noob Saibot’s mercy.

Bi-Han rocks his hips tentatively, the action sends a jolt of pain and pleasure up your spine, you can’t fight them any longer, you don’t want to fight them anymore. All you want now is to be by Sub-Zero’s side forever, and if that means being by Noob Saibot’s side too you decide it’s worth it, you need the cryomancer like you need air. You moan loudly and squirm in the cryomancer’s lap, desperately squeezing around them both, giving into the pleasure entirely, loving the feeling of both Bi-Hans cramming their enormous lengths so deep inside you.

Noob Saibot groans with satisfaction as he revels in your tight wetness, you feel all the tighter around him thanks to the cryomancer. He can’t resist his urge to steal a quick kiss from you, briefly betraying his lingering affection. He fucks you patiently, with deep slow strokes driving you crazy as he pulls out entirely, only to press his thick cock into your velveteen heat once more, brushing against your sweet spot with deliberate precision.

“Ah, ha nghh N-Noob,” you can’t stop yourself from moaning his name as you feel your orgasm building up again, your arousal dripping beneath you onto the cryomancer’s lap. Your hips bucking in rhythm, rocking yourself against Sub-Zero’s frigid cock, causing you moan even louder, completely blissed out by the overly full sensation and the drastic temperature contrast. Both men are cold, but not even death could compare to the chill of Sub-Zero.

“Grandmaster,” Bi-Han corrects you as he thrusts up into your tight ass, timing his movements so that he was filling your ass as his older self withdraws from your soaking pussy. The cryomancer growls and throws his head back, mesmerized by your ability to take both of their cocks so well, like you were made just for them.

The rhythm created by both Bi-Hans fucking you so deeply makes it impossible for you to resist any longer. “Ah! Ah! Grandmasters! Please! Nnng fuck! Just let me cum already!” you beg, any resistance you had left was long gone as you willingly surrender yourself to them.

Noob Saibot ceases his thrusting as he looks pensively at his younger self, “Hmm I don’t know Sub-Zero, do you think she’s learned her lesson?”

Bi-Han licks a lazy stripe up the side of your neck, goosebumps breaking out in its wake before he gives your breasts a rough squeeze, “she doesn’t sound very sincere to me.”

You’re panicking now, you’re so close, you need to cum, you whine in frustration as tears begin to well up again. “Please Grandmasters. Please let me cum! I promise I’ll be good! I won’t ever question either of you again. I won’t ever leave either of you! Please. Please. Please!” each cry becoming more desperate as you wriggle in Bi-Han’s lap, panting and sobbing with frustration. Trying in vain to fuck yourself on their cocks, to gain some friction, any friction, the pressure building up inside you too great to tolerate any longer.

“You better not make me regret this,” Noob Saibot says sternly as he resumes thrusting into your sopping cunt. “If you ever cross me again, I won’t be this kind next time. I will end you,” he groans, as your greedy cunt pulls him in deeper, walls fluttering around him, forcing him to drive his aching cock deeper and harder inside you.

“Ah! Grandmasters!” you shriek as the pressure finally bursts, your entire body shakes from the force of your orgasm, back bowing, toes curling as indescribable pleasure courses through your body as you cum hard around both of their cocks. You’re left at their mercy, head fuzzy with satisfaction, eyes unable to open all the way, all you can do is continue you to cry out and whimper as they continue to fuck you through your release. 

Noob Saibot’s thrusting doesn’t let up just because you had finished. His pace quickens as he seeks his own completion, reveling in every over sensitive cry and twitch of your body as your pussy continues to clamp down on his thrusting cock. He lets out a guttural cry as his grip on your hips tightens forcing his length painfully deep inside you before emptying himself with in your quivering wetness.

You moan as you’re filled with his thick pulses of cum, suddenly aware of how much you had missed the sensation. You tighten even more around him, desperate to keep him inside you as your cunt milks every drop of cum from the wraith’s cock.

Bi-Han frowns and waits patiently for his older self to finish and pull out before continuing to thrust up into your tight heat. His cold arm sneaks around your waist, icy fingers teasing your clit with featherlight touches soon giving way to rubbing tight, fast circles in time with his thrusts.

You jerk as soon as you feel his calloused fingers on you, his name tumbling from your lips, “Ah! It-it’s too soon! Please Grandmaster! Have mercy!” You beg as the cryomancer’s cold fingers refuse to slow down causing you to thrash wildly in his lap, your ass squeezing him tighter. You pant harshly, breath coming out in clouds of condensed air, trembling in his grasp as the shadowmancer looks on, Noob Saibot sports a smug look of satisfaction and he watches his younger self pushing you well past your limits.

The cryomancer just chuckles at your distress, loving the way every movement of his fingers forces you to tighten around his cock. “The Lin Kuei never show mercy,” he purrs, his thrusts becoming more animalistic with your erratic movements.

Every thrust of his hips and stroke of his fingers driving you mad with pleasure; it’s so intense you feel like you’re about to pass out. You choke as your air supply is cut off by the cryomancer’s other icy hand, as he continues to use you for his own enjoyment, his pace cruel and unrelenting, driving you to hysterics as fresh tears begin to fall. You feel like you’re drowning in the best way possible as Sub-Zero forces you to a peak more intense than the first, your scream dies in your throat as you convulse around his hard length. Stars dance before your eyes as your body shudders, your consciousness starts to fade as you continue to choke and gurgle riding out your orgasm. Eventually he finally allows you to breathe again, you bark and wheeze trying to pull air back into your burning lungs.

Sub-Zero doesn’t even allow you to finish catching your breath before unceremoniously shoving you off of his lap and on to the floor at his feet. He grips your hair tightly again craning your head up until your tear stained face was level with his cock. “Since you’re finally behaving, I’ll give you a reward.”

You cough a bit before mewling as you open your mouth wide, eagerly awaiting your treat, too far gone to care anymore, the only thing on your mind was how much you wanted swallow every drop of cum the cryomancer was willing to give you.

Bi-Han groans as his hand drags over his dripping cock, stroking it firmly and twisting his hand at the tip. It doesn’t take long before he growls and grips your hair to the point you’re visibly in pain as he paints your face snow white with his violent eruption.

You gasp and sputter as you lick your lips, trying desperately to get a taste of your Grandmaster, whining in disappointment because didn’t finish entirely in your mouth. Frantically you lick at your cheeks, and chin, unable to get enough to satisfy you, your lips quiver with dissatisfaction before settling into a pout.

“Fuck,” Bi-Han breathes as he releases his grip on your abused hair, “I get it now,” he chuckles. He gives you a smug grin before petting your hair condescendingly, “you’re such a good little slut when you want to be aren’t you? Aw, don’t give me that face. I promise next time you can choke on my cum all you want.”

The cryomancer’s grin only grows as he graciously scoops a glob off your cheek before pressing it into your eager mouth, you hum with satisfaction. Your warm tongue slides over the cold digits, sucking fervently on them, making sure you leave no trace of Sub-Zero’s cum behind.

Noob Saibot starts untying you, “there’s no need to leave you all tied up is there? You’ll be a good girl for us from now on, won’t you?” his deep voice rasps.

You just nod wearily, “Yes, thank you Grandmasters. I would never do anything to disappoint either of you again. I belong to you both, I always have, I always will. I don’t know why it took me so long to realize it. Forgive me?” you give them both an awkward, unhinged smile as you clean the rest of the mess off your face, greedily lapping up every drop clinging to your fingers. It was still hard to believe you finally had Sub-Zero back. Even if the deal with Kronika hadn’t worked out exactly how you planned, and you ended up with Noob Saibot too, in the end it was better this way. Taking the titans deal was the best decision you’ve ever made. After all, two Bi-Hans are so much better than one.


	15. Grandmaster Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) x F!Reader (Depressed Reader Lovey-Dovey Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Second Halloween my lovelies!! That’s what we like to call Valentine’s Day around here in Tomoka Land. This was requested by Cali. C and she requested GM Sub-Zero aka Kuai Liang with a depressed female reader. If you guys follow me on Tumblr you know depression and anxiety is something I've struggled with well over 20 years, so I find this very relateable. Feel free to come find me on Tumblr if you need someone to talk to but like I said I struggle with my own mental health so I can't promise I will always be emotionally or mentally available but I will try my hardest.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope those of you suffering from depression can find a little bit of comfort from this story. It’s a bit on the sappy and lovey-dovey side for me, but don’t worry, it’s chock full of smut too. Also I know I said I was thinking about writing one for Bi-Han too, but honestly I’m not ready to bare my soul on that yet. I know I won’t be able to keep my personal struggles out of that one, and yeah I’m just not sure I’m ready to a) dwell on them that in-depth at the moment and b) share them with all of you. So, hopefully you guys can forgive me for that.

You push your food around your plate from what seemed like the hundredth time, trying to stifle your yawn while you do so, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. You didn’t want to cause the Grandmaster anymore concern than you already are causing him, he had so many more problems to worry about you didn’t want to add to it. Relationships with the Special Forces as well as the Shirai Ryu had been strained after the events that happened with Kronika. The Special Forces had suffered the loss of their General and the Shirai Ryu their Grandmaster and with both of those trusted members gone it was harder for either group to continue trusting the Lin Kuei. Even though you hadn’t been present for either event you still blamed yourself for the loss of your Grandmaster’s trusted allies. Deep down you know it wasn’t healthy or helpful to blame yourself for a situation you had no control over, but you couldn’t help but torture yourself with the ‘what-ifs’ which were to blame for the bags under your eyes thanks to your inability to sleep.

“Are you going to keep pushing your food around for the third night in a row or are you finally going to tell me what’s going on,’ the cryomancer’s deep voices startles you out of your wallowing.

“Huh? Oh, uh I’m sorry Grandmaster, did you say something?” you reply, cheeks flushing with embarrassment at being called out.

Kuai Liang frowns at you from across the long wooden table, it was late, so it was just the two of you in the dining hall, “What’s going on? You haven’t been yourself lately, and I’m worried.”

“I-it’s nothing, my uh stomach has been bothering me the last few days is all,” you blurt out, trying to make excuses for your behavior. You know full well it’s a piss poor excuse and that there was no way Kuai Liang was going to fall for it, but it had come out in such a hurry that there wasn’t much else you can do about it.

“I suppose your stomach is to blame for the bags under your eyes too?” the cryomancer asks, raising a skeptical eyebrow at you.

You look down, refusing to make further eye contact with your Grandmaster, “My uh stomach has been keeping me up.” You keep pressing futilely, hoping he will just drop the subject and let you go back to beating yourself up.

Kuai Liang pinches the bridge of his nose, letting out a low sigh, “Y/N what’s really the problem? I know it’s not your stomach, I know you well enough to know something mentally is bothering you. I wish you felt comfortable enough with me to just let me know what was really wrong.”

“It’s nothing really, you don’t need to be worried about me, I’ve just been feeling a little down lately. I’m so sorry it’s been bad enough for you to be worried about me, that’s the last thing I want.” You hang your head in defeat, guilt gnawing at your insides, making you feel even more miserable than you already do feel.

“It’s my job to worry about you, you’re the one person I love more than anyone else in this life, all I want is to make you happy. I can’t do that if you don’t tell me what’s bothering your though love,” the Grandmaster’s voice is quiet and calm.

You can’t help but feel equal parts relief and disappointment as he speaks to you, you mentally berate yourself for causing such a look of frustration and anguish to grace the cryomancer’s handsome face. Taking a deep breath in you begin to bare your soul to your lover, “I’m so sorry Kuai, you have so much to deal with right now that I just didn’t want to add to it. You’re already suffering so much losing such dear friends and I just feel like it’s all my fault, if I had been there with you maybe I could have done something to help with the Special Forces or save Grandmaster Hasashi. I just can’t seem to do anything right lately. No matter how hard I try, it just always comes out wrong. I should have been there for you.” The words fly out of your mouth in a jumbled mess, and you’re stunned when he leans over the table and you feel his cool hand brush away the tears you didn’t even realize were rolling down your cheeks.

“I asked you to stay here and watch our students. None of us knew what was going to happen, none of us could have foreseen what would happen with General Blade or with Hanzo, I couldn’t even protect him. What you did do though is set my mind at ease, knowing you were safe, knowing our students were well protected and well looked after and knowing I wasn’t going to lose you too. You do a wonderful job every day taking care of them and me, but you have to make time to take care of yourself too, you don’t have to shoulder the burden alone. Let me carry some of it for you.” The cryomancer looks into your bleary eyes and smiles gently as he brushes his cool lips against yours in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

You are stunned to silence; you can’t remember a time Kuai had actually kissed you outside of your shared bedroom. You blink at him rapidly trying to find your voice again as he breaks the chaste kiss, “all I ever want is to make you happy Kuai, I don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“You could never possibly be a burden to me, I know you’re suffering right now, but we all go through periods of suffering. I’m still grieving the loss of not only our fallen comrades, but still my brother as well. I often blame myself for his demise, I should have gone to the tournament with him, I should have fought in his place, we should have left the Lin Kuei, so many different choices I could have made might have changed what happened to Bi-Han. I can’t keep doing that though or else the pain and grief will eat me alive, just like you can’t keep blaming yourself for something you had no control over. We just have to live with our choices and know we have each other. Knowing I had you waiting at home kept me going after the losses, after the war with Kronika, it was all you.” His handsome face is sullen as he explains his own struggles to you, but by the time he had finished his face lit up with the most gorgeous and genuine smile you’ve ever seen.

“Me? Really? I’m what keeps you going? You’re so strong and powerful, how could someone like me do anything for you?” you ask in a quiet voice, almost afraid of his answer.

“I’m only strong and powerful because of you, your love is what gives me my real strength and power. Sure, I’m the Grandmaster of the Lin Kuei and a cryomancer, but true power comes from wanting to be with and protect the ones they love, and I love you most of all. You’re the source of all the good in my life, please don’t forget that my love.” He beams at you, deep brown eyes twinkling as his cheeks take on a dusty pink hue.

You feel the tears begin to flow at his unashamed admission of love for you, it’s so overwhelming in the best possible way, your heart begins to swell with warmth and adoration seeing the sincerity in Kuai Liang’s eyes. It was moments like this where you weren’t sure how you managed to get so lucky, to have such a wonderful and loving companion, but you know without a shadow of doubt Kuai Liang would never lie to you. Slowly you feel your sorrow melting away as you stare into his beautiful brown eyes, after a moment or so you bite your lip as you notice the color fading from his eyes, and you find yourself staring into icy blue eyes. “Perhaps you can help me get a decent night’s sleep finally,” heat crawls up your cheeks at the implication of your words.

“I think that can be arranged,” the cryomancer grins at you as he rises eagerly from the table to scoop you into his arms, leaving the mess behind for one of his students to deal with.

You can feel your blush intensify as you wrap your arms around the cryomancer’s strong shoulders feeling his accelerated heartbeat as he carries you with purpose through the compound toward your bedroom. His heavy steps echoing through out the stone corridors, making your heart pound with excitement and anticipation the closer you got to your room.

The Grandmaster unceremoniously kicks the door open and stumbles a bit in his haste, his lips are on yours before he can even get the door closed all the way. He groans deeply against your soft lips, his facial hair tickling at your skin.

His cool tongue runs along your bottom lip, seeking entrance in your warm mouth as he finally manages to get the door closed. You moan softly against his incessant mouth as you part your lips allowing his cool tongue to delve into your warm cavern. You can already feel the heat pooling in your stomach in awe of the way the cryomancer is able to make you feel so loved and needed in the blink of an eye. All your worries and guilt are quickly forgotten as his tongue sweetly caresses yours, coaxing it out of your mouth and into his own. You moan as he skillfully twists his tongue around yours before sucking on it lightly.

Kuai Liang breaks the kiss to gaze deeply in your eyes, “Do you have any idea how much I love you and what it does to me? How hard you make it to concentrate on teaching the students? How much I cherish our alone time together?” He rumbles against your ear, his deep voice seemingly reverberating through your whole body.

“Show me,” your lips tremble at his words as you feel overcome with desire you reach a hand down to rub him through his pants, gasping softly as you feel his hard cock straining against the confines of his pants. Knowing you were responsible for the state the cryomancer is in makes you all the bolder as you lean forward to kiss him hard, tongue battling his for dominance as you continue rubbing his clothed cock.

He moans into your warm mouth before sucking your bottom lip into his mouth and biting down lightly as he worries it back and forth between his teeth. Kuai Liang is quick to gain the upper hand in the kiss as he finally makes his way to the bed, he pushes the two of you down, not breaking contact with you once. He frees your lightly abused lip before lapping at it as his hands make their way down your body.

You whine against him as his large hands find your breasts delighting in the sensation as he squeezes them softly, his palms circle them gently before he finally breaks the kiss to just take in your flushed face. The love and adoration he has for you is so obvious and apparent it makes your heart clench as you reach up to stroke his cheek lovingly. “How did I get so lucky,” you murmur softly.

“I ask myself the same question everyday my love,” he smiles at you and you swear your heart will burst. His cool lips find their way to your neck, peppering your exposed skin with featherlight kisses, shifting slightly to press his knee in between your legs pulling an unexpected, lustful cry from you. He grinds his thigh against your clothed core softly as he licks and nips at your neck, hands once again busying themselves with your breasts.

You can’t help but gasp his name as you lean into his touch hips rocking slowly against his cool thigh as you reach for one of the many complicated buckles holding his uniform in place. You curse quietly as you struggle with the buckles and rough leather binding his top in place, “Ah little help _Grandmaster._ ”

He chuckles against your neck the action sending shivers down your spine before he leans back of his knees and begins to work through the buckles and ties with slow precision. “Patience my love, I’m in no rush to show you how much you mean to me,” he practically purrs as he throws his belt off the side of the bed. He continues with his task, grinning at you all the more as he moves to remove his armbands, deliberately avoiding removing his top all the while grinding his thigh hard and slow against you.

“K-Kuai,” his name comes out in a broken little whine that startles even you as you realize how needy you must sound. You can feel pleasure humming through you body already and the cryomancer had barely done a thing to you yet, you arch your back as you run your hands along his well-muscled arms, eagerly helping him remove the rest of his armor.

“So eager aren’t you love,” he chuckles again, his deep voice making your stomach do flip flops as his hands sneak under your shirt to cup your breasts again causing you to squirm from the cold, your flimsy bra doing little to protect you from the temperature contrast. He teases your nipples to stiff peaks with ease through the lacey fabric, rolling the buds between his thumb and forefingers pulling another soft cry from you.

You lean your head back, mouth slightly agape as you enjoy the sensation of his cool fingers being so attentive. “More, please Kuai, please,” you beg softly, grinding yourself down on his thick, firm thigh, body already trembling with pleasure.

He smiles softly and gives in to your request, his hands leave your breasts only long enough for him to finally pull the rest of his uniform off and tug your shirt up and off, he makes quick work of removing your bra. Instead of his hands returning to your breasts his cool mouth latches around your right nipple while he palms and gropes at your left breast. Kuai Liang’s groan of satisfaction as his lips finally come in contact with your soft skin is like music to your ears.

Your head thrashes back and forth as your hips start to buck in earnest against his thigh, the feeling of his sucking and nibbling lightly on your sensitive bud quickly becoming too much to withstand. “Oh Kuai, ah! It feels so good! Please, please,” you manage to pant out in between soft little whines.

He pulls away from your chest to whisper, “I can feel how wet you are for me already, soaking right through your pants and mine. I love seeing you so worked up and needy like this.”

You can feel your face flushing hotter at the sinful words, “Kuai I _need_ you please, I’m not going to last much longer like this,” you plead with your Grandmaster. Your thighs begin to tremble as you try to keep your orgasm a bay, but Kuai Liang isn’t making it easy for you as you feel his cool tongue laving your nipple as his other hand continues to pinch and squeeze the tender flesh. You let out a loud cry as he bites down unexpectedly, you squeal as pleasure jolts down your spine and you lose yourself against his strong thigh. Your orgasm hits you hard as you arch off the bed, every muscle tightening almost painfully before your senses seem to blank out entirely. You whine pitifully as you come down from your high, spots dancing before your eyes as Kuai Liang finally removes the pressure from your thigh and his cool mouth from your breast.

“You are so beautiful when you come undone for me like that,” he praises, stroking your cheek affectionately. “Once isn’t nearly enough to satisfy my desires tonight though,” the cryomancer smiles seductively as he yanks your pants and underwear down in one swift tug. He groans loudly as he takes in the sight of your flushed body and glistening cunt, Kuai Liang practically growls as he traces your slit with his cool finger.

The cryomancer’s action causes you to inhale sharply as you’re able to finally feel his touch against your aching pussy. You were a little worried that it was too soon since you had just cum, but your mouth goes dry as your met with the sight of Kuai Liang’s cock standing hard and proud against his chiseled abdomen as he discards his pants. All thoughts of oversensitivity fly out of your mind and all you can think about is how much you want your Grandmaster inside of you. “Then feel free to satisfy yourself until you are content,” you purr as you bite you lip in anticipation. 

Your words are all the invitation the cryomancer needs as he runs the velvety soft head of his cock along your sopping folds before almost painfully slowly sinking into your hot, wet heat. Kuai Liang hisses in pleasure as the head of his cock is enveloped in your tight cunt, marveling at how ready you are for him. “Fuck,” he utters an uncharacteristic curse, “you feel so perfect around my cock.”

You nod frantically in agreement as you wrap your arms around his neck and spread you legs wider to accommodate your Grandmaster. “Ah! Kuai!” you gasp as he sinks deeper inside you filling you up so entirely you think you might burst. You moan a little louder at the glorious feeling of his cock stretching you open so perfectly as it pulses inside your pussy as you squeeze your walls around his big, thick dick, gasping as he finally finishes working it into you.

Kuai Liang doesn’t move right away, he allows you to adjust to his intrusion as he runs his cool thumbs lovely along your hip bones, licking his lips as he holds back his desire to take you there and then. He’s endlessly fascinated by the way you’re able to melt his cold, stoic demeanor and make him want to give into a more animalistic desire, but tonight is all about him making sure you know how loved you are. His cool lips brush against yours as he whispers, “I love you,” softly before pulling out gently, his cheeks are flushed as he sinks back into your heat.

“I-I love you too Kuai. Ah! So much,” you gasp as he fills you up again sinking so deeply inside you it causes your eyes flutter at the sensation. The cryomancer sets a slow gentle rhythm but you can feel every ounce of love the cryomancer has for you with each thrust. You feel like your heart is overflowing as you squeeze his hard length inside you the action causing Kuai Liang to curse above you.

“I never want to let you go, if I could I would stay inside you forever, buried in your exquisite, tight heat,” he grits out thrusting hard and deep inside you, but not faster, he wants you to feel every inch of him, to remind you that you’re his entirely and have nothing to worry about when he’s with you.

You pant and start to roll your hips in time with his thrusts, each of the cryomancer’s movements seeming to fill you deeper than the last, your head is swimming with lust and love as you arch your back. You cry out abruptly as Kuai Liang’s thick cock brushes against your sweet spot, you can’t help but throw your head back and arch your back off the bed at the feeling of it. It was indescribably perfect, “Oh! Right there Kuai! Ah! Don’t stop, please!” you beg the cryomancer as his cock hits that spot again, harder this time filling up every inch of your tight cunt with his hard cock.

His cool tongue traces down your neck as his hips continue you snap against yours, forcing himself deeper inside you with each thrust, beads of sweat gather on the handsome cryomancer’s brow. He’s so engrossed with bringing you to your completion that he doesn’t even realize how hard he’s concentrating on not loosing himself inside you entirely. Kuai Liang lets out a breathy groan, “Y/N I’m so close.”

His words shoot straight to your core as your body trembles with the telltale signs of your impending release, “please Kuai, finish inside me. I-I need you to, I-I need to feel you, I’m-I’m so close.” You feel your thighs quaking as your stomach tightens and your walls begin to flutter around his cock, you cling to him desperately needing an anchor.

“Of course, my love, whatever you desire,” the cryomancer coos, his hips beginning to lose their rhythm as his thrusts become sharp and erratic, forcing his cock impossibly deeper inside your velveteen heat.

You throw your head back in a silent cry as your eyes roll back in your head, you clamp down almost painfully hard around his throbbing cock as your body thrashes and jerks as you cum hard. Your lips tremble as waves of pleasure wrack your body, your nails dig into his strong back as you ride out your orgasm.

Kuai Liang groans deeply as he bites down on your neck to stifle his own cry of pleasure as he fucks your through your release, he manages only a few more deep, hard thrusts before the cryomancer comes undone. He holds your hips tightly as he fills you with his release, his chiseled body shuddering with exertion above yours.

You moan loudly as you feel him emptying himself inside you, loving the satisfaction caused by his hot spurts of cum painting the inside of your pussy white. You feel tears pricking at your eyes as he tiredly whispers _I love you_ again before collapsing on top of you, you can’t really explain it but hearing Kuai Liang profess his love again to you in a moment as sweet and intimate as this made it finally seem real. You feel safe, loved, protected and most of all you know no matter how hard things get or how much you struggle with your demons they don’t stand a chance against the love you and Kuai Liang share. You wrap your arms around him before kissing the top of his head, “stay like this with me tonight?” you ask drowsily already feeling a much-needed sleep settling in.

“Anything for you,” he answers, trying to cover is own yawn by burying is face in your neck before wrapping his arms around you protectively.

You wrap a leg around his, making sure the Grandmaster can’t leave, enjoying the close intimacy of feeling his cock soften inside you as you drifted off peacefully into a long overdue slumber.


	16. Sub-Zero Bros. x Concubine: Prequel -Bi-Han's First Time- (Bi-Han x F!Concubine/Bi-Han x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ChilaxChick who also writes for the MK fandom here on AO3 asked be if I have or ever would write about Bi-Han's first kiss, I'm not much of a fluff writer though so I had to take it a bit further than first kiss. So, what we ended up with is nearly 9 pages of Bi-Han loosing his virginity and a first kiss. There's no real warnings for this chapter, it's pretty standard sex, but it does include: blow job, swallowing, missionary, woman on top. Poor Bi-Han finds himself in a difficult situation with a very bossy concubine. All characters are legal and of consensual age for their respective countries, so there's no underage characters. 
> 
> This chapter is really different because it's written entirely from Bi-Han's perspective and it's first person, so we get a little glimpse of what Bi-Han was like before he becomes the confident and cocky fuckboi we all know and love. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some quick translation notes before getting started (please keep in mind this is all from google and consulting with Chinese friends, I speak Japanese not Chinese so I can’t be sure everything is correct so please feel free to correct any errors!).
> 
> fa-zan: jeweled or golden hair ornaments   
> Yonghegong: Palace of Eternal Harmony it’s a literally where the imperial concubines of the Ming and Qing Dynasties were housed, so the Lin Kuei refer to the concubine quarters this way as kind of a cheeky pun and or parallel.   
> daxiushan: it literally translate to “long sleeved gown” it’s a dress that was commonly worn by imperial women, if you’ve ever seen a Chinese period drama it’s like that. I’d link these things but Tumblr would then flag my post and hide it from the tags, so sorry you’ll have to google it yourselves.   
> sifu: master/teacher/instructor  
> jiandao shítou bu: Rock, Paper, Scissors  
> tā mā de: basically like “fuck” but in the sense of angrily saying fuck when something goes wrong  
> qīn : bae/generic term of endearment

My arm still stings from the blistering pain of the Lin Kuei crest being seared into my flesh by the unforgiving iron brand. I press my icy palm against the still hot flesh and do what I’ve been trained to do my entire life and push the pain down as I make my way down the dimly lit corridor. It’s an old, forgotten looking stone hallway with torches lining the walls, it didn’t look much different from the rest of the Lin Kuei compound, I didn’t know it yet but it was my first trip of many soon to come, down this hall. I crinkle my nose as the strong smell of perfume and incense assault my senses as the hallway gives way to a lavish, much more well-maintained entry room. The floors are wooden and stained a deep mahogany and there are bright brass braziers mingling with ornate, golden vessels of rich smelling incense and oils. I’d heard stories of this place from my elder classmates, but nothing could have prepared me for its opulence and grandeur once I was finally permitted to see it in the flesh.

A titter laugh reminiscent of chimes jerks me from my stupor as an elegantly dressed woman approaches, she’s enrobed in lavish silks, black hair twisted up elegantly, adorned with all manner of golden, bejeweled _fa-zan*_. The ornaments seemed to drip from her hair like pearls with the way they shimmered in the firelight, the sight was unlike anything I had ever seen within the stone walls of the Lin Kuei. “You must be Bi-Han,” she begins, her coal lined eyes narrowing as her painted bright red lips quirk into a knowing smile. “I’ve heard a great deal about you, none of us here in _Yonghegong*_ have even seen a cryomancer since you killed your Grandfather, such a powerful and ruthless young man you are, aren’t you?” The woman practically purrs as she beckons me closer with her cruelly pointed lacquered nail.

I clear my throat and swallow down my nerves as I try to stride confidently over to her, “I had to kill him to _earn_ my mantle, I’m no longer Bi-Han, I am Sub-Zero and you’d do well to remember it.”

Her perfectly arched eyebrows shoot up in surprise at my bold claim before her painted lips curl into an even more amused smile, “my apologies, _Sub-Zero_.”

A subconscious shiver runs down my spine at the way she says my name making my mouth feel dry. “I was instructed to give this to you,” I find myself saying to her, my voice sounds so foreign to me, deeper and rougher than usual as I hand over the sealed parchment.

“Oh please, I don’t need this, I know who you are and why you’re here Sub-Zero, like I said all of us within the walls of Yonghegong know who you are,” she replies with an air of confidence waving her hand dismissively. It doesn’t stop her from taking the parchment and tucking it into the folds of her _daxiushan*_ before standing on her tiptoes to grab my chin and pull it closer to her, visibly shivering as her soft fingers made contact with my cold skin.

It’s like I’m being scrutinized in a way I had never been before, I’m used to the endless scrutiny of my sifus judging every movement of a kata, or criticizing each and every breath I pulled into to steady myself before pulling ice particles from the air. The way this woman stared at me was so different though, it was exhilarating and intoxicating all at the same time and I could feel my confidence and arrogance faltering in her wake.

“My, my it is true what they say about cryomancer’s, you are positively freezing cold to the touch,” my eyes are transfixed on her bright red lips as her pink tongue darts out to run along her bottom lip. “I suppose I better find someone durable for you, can’t have you freezing one of my girls to death, or would you prefer a boy?”

I blink rapidly at her question, shocked that the Lin Kuei would even allow such an option when they seemed to discourage even friendship within its ranks. I swallow hard, “I’ll leave it to your discretion, you’re the expert here, not me.”

“Let’s start you with a pretty girl a little older than you who knows what they’re doing shall we? It is your first time isn’t it?” her lips split into an ever-widening smile as she releases her grip on me, blowing warm air over her fingers. Her smile only grows as I flush with embarrassment and look down at my feet, giving a curt nod in response. “Wait here Sub-Zero, a warrior of your caliber deserves only the finest girls I have to offer.”

I breathe a sigh of relief, watching the condensed air hanging in the heavily perfumed room as I slump forward. I can feel my legs trembling with a mixture of excitement and nervousness, unsure what to expect as I’m left alone in the fragrant room. I can’t help but shift my weight back and forth between my legs, trying to keep my nerves from taking over. _I’m no longer Bi-Han_ I remind myself sternly, _there’s only Sub-Zero now and he’s not a scared little boy,_ I try frantically to convince myself.

After a short wait the Madame returns with six girls trailing behind her, it faintly occurs to me that I hadn’t been around this many women since before my Father had stolen my little brother and I from our Mother years ago. I straighten myself up to my full height again, I regret doing so immediately, I’m sure I must be an intimidating enough site to these girls already. I’m a Chinese man with your typical jet-black hair, slicked back into a stylish undercut who sometimes has typical brown eyes but with the way my cock twitches against my pants I can tell it’s no longer the case. I’m sure my eyes must be an unnatural icy blue now which is basically unheard of and being nearly 196 cm only made the situation that much more unnerving.

I look over at the women lined up, but none of them seem frightened in any capacity, if anything they’re eying me like I’m prey, the whole situation seems so absurd. I may have just received my brand, but I am no stranger to killing, I’m the predator or at least that’s how I had always seen myself. They should be terrified of me but instead the girls appear to be playing _jiandao shítou bu*_ amongst themselves as if competing for which one of them would win me.

“Girls!” the Madame hisses harshly, “it isn’t your decision, it’s up to the great Sub-Zero to decide which of you is worthy of his time. Don’t make me regret choosing you.”

My jaw falls open as the women cease their childish antics and fall into line at the Madame’s command, and I’m finally able to get a look at the gorgeous made up beauties in their practically transparent silk robes in front of me. My cock stirs again in my pants, making them seem uncomfortably tight and despite its insistence my feet seem firmly cemented to the floor unable to bring myself to move closer to them.

“Well come now Sub-Zero, what are you waiting for. Give them a good look over, if none of them are to your liking I have plenty of others to choose from,” the Madame grabs me by the wrist and drags me over to the line of women.

I grimace as her nails dig into my blistered skin, but I know better than to make a sound or show any discomfort instead I find my courage and shake her off, “what do we have here then?” I ask in the same unfamiliar cocky and deep tone I had earlier. One by one I make my way down the line of girls, each one more beautiful than the last. I can feel my cock stiffening painfully in my pants, throbbing against the seam as I try and decide. “How am I supposed to pick when each one is as lovely as the last?” I turn to look at the Madame, putting on a confident façade as I smirk at her.

The Madame tuts at me disapprovingly before grabbing one of the girls by the shoulder and pulling her forward, “this lovely little flower right here will be happy to take good care of you Sub-Zero.”

Before I can even register what’s happening the girl is being thrust into my arms, she shivers as her thinly robed body comes in contact with my freezing cold one. She giggles as she whispers _my lucky day_ , before dragging me off towards the back rooms.

“Enjoy yourself Bi-Han, I’m sure this won’t be the last time we meet,” the Madame calls after us, as she shoos the other girls away and makes her way to her room.

I bite my lip nervously as the woman wraps her arms around my arm as she pulls me into what I can only assume is her usual room, I trip and stumble gracelessly as the flooring transitions to hard, unforgiving stone. I don’t even have time to ask her name or properly introduce myself before she forcefully pushes me down onto the piles of plush bedding and pillows strewn across the floor. I feel blood rushing to my cock, making it painfully harder as I watch her stalk her way over to me, with an air of confidence that feels almost overwhelming. I can’t help but feel like a lost little boy again instead of the hardened warrior the Lin Kuei has worked so hard to mold me into.

I can’t take my eyes off of her as she pulls the silk sash holding her flimsy robe closed, in a fluid motion she shrugs the garment from her delicate shoulders leaving me to gawk open mouthed at the woman before me. “So, Bi-Han was it?” she asks raising a finely arched brow as she slowly runs her hands over her gorgeous body. I had never laid eyes on a naked woman before, the seclusion of the Lin Kuei saw to that; and the sight was magnificent, her perky breasts bounced with each purposeful step towards me. She obviously takes notice of my staring as a confident smile spreads across her beautiful face as she cups her breasts and pushes them together, “like what you see?”

It takes me a moment to find my voice as I answer “S-sub-Zero,” _tā mā de*_ I curse to myself as I hear my voice cracking as I scowl, frustrated with myself.

She kneels down next to me and I feel my cock jump against the sudden pressure of her fingers running over it through the rough material of my pants. “Well aren’t you cute, what’s the matter big boy? And I do mean big boy,” she grins and winks at me as she grasps me. “First time?” she laughs softly as the thumb of her small hand rubs back and forth across the head of my cock.

“S-so what if it is? You should be grateful, not every whore gets to fuck a cryomancer,” I retort harshly, immediately regretting my choice of words. I stubbornly refuse to back down as I bare my teeth trying to cover up my embarrassment with aggression.

“Whores get paid sweetheart, I’m a concubine I don’t have a choice,” she levels her defiant gaze with mine as she gives my cock a painfully hard squeeze. “Now, I can either make this really good for you or I can just lay on my back and watch you try and figure things out and not do a damn thing. Up to you _Sub-Zero_.”

I frown at the tone of her voice, “then make it good,” I challenge her grabbing her by her wrist and jerking her into my lap. She feels so warm against my cold body and the weight of her against my aching cock makes me groan low in the back of my throat. I lean forward to try and kiss the woman, but my attempt is quickly thwarted by her delicate hands pushing against my chest.

“I don’t kiss,” she replies coldly before adding, “not on the lips at least. Lose the shirt and pants Sub-Zero, unless you want me to make you cum in them.” She stands abruptly and crosses her arms over her chest looking bored and expectant.

I feel heat rising in my cheeks as I reluctantly obey and pull my shirt off, I’m usually so confident about my body. I know none of my peers have put in the same level of effort I have, not that I had a choice. I am or was the Grandmaster’s grandson, after all. I never had a choice in the matter, but for the first time in my life I feel embarrassment exposing myself in front of her. Pulling my pants off makes the situation all the more uncomfortable, as my stomach clenches with uncertainty, and I feel myself trembling with an odd mixture of nerves and arousal. My cock is the only thing that doesn’t seem to be affected by my current state as it lays hard and proud against my protruding abs, pre-cum smearing against my cold skin.

“Holy shit,” she mutters, her heavily made up eyes widening in shock and awe before darkening with lust. “You poor boy, that looks painful,” she purrs gesturing to my twitching cock. “Let me take care of that for you,” she licks her lips slowly as she sinks to her knees between my legs.

My breath suddenly catches in my throat as I feel her hot, wet tongue licking a thick stripe up the length of my cock. My head leans back as I feel her soft lips kissing the head of my dick before she trails light kisses along the shaft. I bite my bottom lip as she licks and kisses her way back to the head, I can’t stifle my loud cry as her hot wet mouth engulfs the tip of my cock, my hips jerk up involuntarily, desperate to feel more of that warmth.

She pulls back and looks right into my eyes, “I never expected cryomancers to be this cold everywhere. It’s like sucking on a popsicle,” she giggles before a slight shiver runs through her body as I watch her painted lips wrap around my cock again.

It feels so much better than my hand, I find myself absolutely mesmerized by her lips wrapped around my cock, my stomach lurches as she swallows my cock down in one practiced motion. I bite my fist to keep my shout at bay as my length is engulfed in the searing heat of her mouth, the moisture and suction making my thighs tremble already. My hips move on their own as her tongue undulates against my shaft while she hollows her cheeks sucking my cock deeper into her mouth, I can barely even process what’s happening anymore. She brushes an errant strand of hair behind her ear as she begins to bob her head up and down, never letting up on the delicious pressure as her tongue wraps around the head of my cock. I groan loudly as her teeth scrape lightly against my shaft before she tongues the slit of my cockhead, she moans a bit as my cock leaks against her skillful tongue.

She pulls suddenly away with an obscenely loud pop, “since this is your fist time, I’ll let you finish in my mouth, consider it my treat.” Her soft, haughty voice breaks through my haze as I lock eyes with her, and my cock disappears into her tantalizing mouth once again. She hums as she resumes bobbing her head up and down around my cock, the vibrations are like a punch to my gut, my thighs tensing with each of her movements.

I clench my fists in concentration as I try not to cum then and there, but she’s not making it easy for me, each flick of her tongue forcing me to inhale sharply as I push myself back into the overstuffed pillows below me. I can see a small sheen of ice glittering across my chest as my sweat is instantly frozen against my flesh, my cold, condensed breath coming out in harsh puffs. I feel breathless as I try and pull in much needed oxygen as focus on her tongue working along my shaft with hard, eager strokes. My mind goes completely blank as I feel her nose pressing against my pelvis, forcing my cock into the tight confines of her throat causing her eyes to water. The tension is so strong at this point that I can barely stand it. Everything’s wound too tightly. My entire body tingles with pleasure and I feel too hot all over, a sensation I never realized was possible for a cryomancer to feel. I can’t stop my hips from bucking up into her mouth as an embarrassing whine falls from my lips, my whole-body shakes as I cum with a loud groan as my body floods with relief. The pressure finally bursts as I pant helplessly, spilling into her mouth, unable to focus on anything but the pleasurable sensation of release, it’s overwhelming and addicting all at the same time.

I’m left breathless as stars dance before my half-lidded eyes while I watch her throat in awe as it tenses and flexes while she milks every drop from my still hard cock. I jerk subconsciously as she swallows my load and pulls away from my glistening cock, a small trail of saliva still clinging to her slightly swollen lips. “Cryomancers taste different,” she purrs, making a show of licking her lips, “not nearly as unpleasant as a normal human.”

I feel a smug grin tugging at my lips at her compliment, but it does little to mask the heat I feel creeping up my cheeks, “well feel free to get a taste whenever you’d like.” I hear myself saying, and it’s that same unfamiliar deep and confident tone I had used with the Madame earlier.

“Don’t get too far ahead of yourself,” she laughs patronizingly as she stretches out next to me. She turns on her side and props her head up on her hand, “well come on big boy, show me what you’ve got. I’ll let you know if you’re doing it wrong.” She lays flat on her back again, twirling a strand of hair around her finger expectantly, just waiting for me to make a move.

I take a deep, shaky breath as I roll on top of her straddling her hips, my tongue darts out as I experimentally roll it along her long, exposed neck entranced by the way goosebumps break out over her delicate skin in the wake of my cold tongue. She shivers lightly under me as I lightly nip at her flesh, dragging my teeth over her pronounced collar bone on my way to her tantalizing breasts.

“Gods your tongue is so cold,” she moans softly arching her back slightly as her hand threads through my dark hair pushing me lower still.

I try and shake off my hesitation as I run my tongue over her nipple, pulling a soft gasp from her as it hardens instantly. I suck at the nub, trying to mimic her earlier actions, it feels so soft and delicate in my mouth but firm and pliable at the same time.

“U-use your hands too,” her voices falters as she shivers again from the cold, “you can’t just give one all the attention, you aren’t going to please any woman like that.”

I frown as best as I can, _are all women this bossy_ I wonder to myself as I bring my hand up to cup her other breast immediately enjoying the weight of it in my hand. I roll her breast around, pressing my cold palm against it before rolling her neglected nipple between my thumb and forefinger. The action pulls another soft sigh from her. I lick her soft skin over to her other breast before pulling the hardened bud into my cold mouth, sucking softly on it, my tongue rolling along the underside trying to ignore my cock throbbing against her taut stomach. I groan against her breasts as I rock my hips against her, her warm body feeling so good against my cock, I feel bolder and more confident as my teeth lightly scrape her nipple.

Her hand tightens in my hair immediately as I feel her tugging more incessantly at it, “this is cute and all, but are you actually going to fuck me or just play with my tits all night?”

I grumble against her breast feeling my cheeks flush, I know my inexperience must be obvious, but I could do without her constant reminders. I pull up from her chest and try and push down my nerves as I reposition myself in between her legs. I swallow hard as my cold hand runs along her thigh, forcing her to part her legs finally getting a glimpse of her shimmering pussy. Any confidence I thought I had gained while attending to her breasts dissipated into thin air as I’m now faced with trying to figure this out.

Mercifully she reaches down to wrap her hand around my twitching cock and helps guide it towards her entrance. “Don’t be too hasty, I’m experienced but if you’re doing this in the future with one of the other girls, you’ll hurt her if you’re too enthusiastic.” I nod slowly, trying to take note of what she’s telling me, “here rub it lightly along the opening, you want to make sure both of you are nice and wet and ready or else it will hurt both of you, not just her.”

I bite down on my lower lip trying to stifle the whimper the action pulls from me; she feels so wet and velvety against my cock that I’m not sure I’ll be able to handle the rest. I have no real time to try and prepare myself as she guides my cock inside her. I can’t stop the low growl that builds in the back of my throat as I start to skin into her wet heat, it’s indescribable. My brain short circuits as my cock sinks further inside her, it’s so much tighter than I anticipated, almost painful for a moment as her walls squeeze and pull my cock inside. The pressure is so intense, it’s like my hand tightly wrapped around my cock but it’s so hot and wet that I almost feel faint. I find myself panting and straining like I would be after a vigorous sparring session and I wasn’t all the way in her yet. I can’t even move the rest of the way as I desperately try and catch my breath and calm down.

She has different plans though and pushes her hips up to meet me the rest of the way, moaning loudly as my cock is finally completely buried in her in her heat. “Ahh just like that Sub-Zero, now stay there for a moment, don’t get greedy and move right away.”

I click my tongue at her in annoyance as my thighs tremble, I couldn’t move right now if I wanted to, her cunt is gripping my cock so tightly it’s making me lightheaded. “Are you always so demanding with your clients,” I gripe at her as I grab her hips to try and stem my shaking.

“No, only with virgins who don’t know what they’re doing,” she quips back as she rolls her hips against mine as her eyes flutter while she squeezes around my hard cock. “You can move now,” she all but commands.

I grit my teeth as I pull out of her warmth slowly finally feeling like I can catch my breath for a moment, I pull in a deep breath before pushing back into her hesitantly. I have no idea what the right pace is, or how deep I should be trying to aim for, but it feels so wet, tight and intoxicating that I just still again savory the sensation.

“Don’t just stop. Keep going, in and out, come on,” she huffs angrily, looping her legs around my waist, heels digging into my back.

I snarl at her, if she wasn’t squeezing my cock so perfectly, I would have walked away, but I’m helpless against her, needing more. My cock twitches inside her in protest of my thoughts as I rock my hips into her more forcefully this time, her back arches slightly as a soft gasp falls from her lips. I take that as a good sign and continue moving more aggressively. She’s so wet that it’s almost hard to stay inside her. I feel that familiar tension returning, my balls are drawn up so tightly that it’s hard to focus on anything else. I groan as I thrust into her again, gripping her hips a little tighter this time, hearing a satisfying smack this time as I burying my cock deeper into her cunt, I inhale sharply as I feel her walls fluttering around my cock.

“No,” she clucks her tongue at me, “that angle’s no good, put your hands under my ass, lift my hips up higher and thrust in that way and do it quicker!” She’s quick to demand as the heels of her feet dig into my back more insistently, trying to spur me on.

I growl with frustration as I do as I’m told, grabbing her supple ass and fondling it roughly as I thrust into her wet heat again. It doesn’t feel any different to me, it still feels as hot and wonderful as it did before, but at this point I’m so determined to show her that I’m a quick learner and can pleasure her as well as she had me. My hips snap forward into her harder now, I finally seem to have figured out the right rhythm to please both of us as I hear her soft cries and whimpers over the loud slapping of skin on skin.

My victory doesn’t last long however, I’m startled as the wind is knocked out of me as she slams me onto my back, “you’re still not getting it,” she grabs my hand and forces two of my cold fingers inside her dripping cunt.

My eyes fly open in surprise as she wriggles my fingers around inside her before they brush against a soft, fleshy bit that causes her to moan in earnest.

“That’s what you’re looking for, you want to try and make sure your cock hits that with every single thrust, it’s not all about your pleasure you know,” she glares down at me.

“H-how am I supposed to know that? I’ve never done this before,” I growl at her exasperatedly. I frown and look down, “I’m trying ok?”

Her expression softens at my uncharacteristic display of vulnerability before she sighs loudly, “at least you listen. So, many of the others don’t.”

I can’t cover up my loud groan as she unexpectedly sinks down on my cock in one fluid motion, my whole-body tenses as I’m plunged back inside her delicious heat, instinctually grab her hips. I throw my head back and pant as she starts moving up and down her tights cunt clenching around my cock with each movement. She rocks them back and forth in a teasing motion pulling a broken off cry from me as the situation spirals quickly out of any control, I thought I had. “Fuck, fuck,” I cry out loudly feeling my cock twitching inside her heat as I feel my restraint slipping.

“Ah! Oh! Fuck! Yes! I should have just done this from the beginning, your cock feels so big inside me, filling me up all the way,” she whines as her cries increase in volume as her hips slam down against mine. Each thrust drives my cock deeper into her tight cunt forcing more moans and cries from both of us. 

I can feel my control faltering as I start bucking up into her tight wetness, trying to find that spot she had shown me moments before, and I must have succeeded as she squeals loudly atop me. It’s a sound I’m determined to hear again as I focus on hard on trying to make her come undone before me. I grab her wrists as I start slamming up into her from below as another loud groan falls from my lips.

She frees her hand and starts rubbing her cunt frantically in time with my thrusts as she continues to buck her hips wildly, driving me into a frenzy. “Oh fuck. Oh shit. Don’t stop, don’t you dare fucking cum yet,” she barks out at me squeezing her eyes shut as she throws her head back, breasts bouncing freely.

I grunt with exertion as I try and hold on a little longer, I do my best to focus on the throbbing pain of my arm instead of how good her cunt feels. My entire body is so tense as I drive up into her heat again and again, the pleasure is so intense I feel like I’m going to go mad.

“Just a little more, oh fuck right there,” she cries before her body stills atop me, her mouth hangs open as her eyes clench shut as her body trembles violently.

Her nails dig into my wrist as I feel her pussy spasm around my cock, it’s so tight now, painfully so, as her walls grip my cock. I can’t hold back any longer as my hips lose their rhythm and I bury myself as deeply in her as I can. My eyes roll back as pleasure floods my senses as I shoot thick ropes of cum inside her quivering cunt. I growl deeply as I finally feel the wound-up pressure and tension release leaving me panting and breathless.

She laughs softly as she stays there just panting softly, “are you going to unfreeze my wrist?”

“Huh?” I start as her voice cuts through my pleasure induced fog.

“You apparently can’t control your powers when you cum, my wrist is frozen solid,” she laughs louder this time her free hand lazily trailing over my taught stomach.

“Shit,” I curse giving her an apologetic look, “I uh, guess not,” I admit feeling my cheeks flush with embarrassment again. I carefully break the ice encasing her wrist allowing her to roll off my softened cock. I feel a little guilty when I notice her shaking and shivering, “that was,” I struggle to find the words to describe what I am feeling. All I wanted to do right now was roll over and go to sleep but I give her a tired smile, “incredible,” I managed to get out as I try and stifle a yawn.

“Well it was certainly passable for a first time, Sub-Zero. With a little more practice, you’ll be a real stud,” she laughs again as she pulls on her robe and throws my clothes at me. “Now off you go, have a good time bragging to all your friends about being a proper Lin Kuei. I’m off to sit in a hot tub and try and warm myself back up.” She leans over and presses a featherlight kiss to my cold lips before giving me a coy wink and waltzing out leaving me stunned.

“I thought you didn’t kiss, liar,” I mumble to myself lying there for a few moments before finally rolling over and reluctantly pulling my clothes back on and stumbling out back to the main hall. I can’t seem to stop grinning as the Madame reemerges from her quarters, I give her a tired wave as she titters softly at my disheveled appearance. I make my way slowly back towards the room I share with my little brother, eager to brag about my evening.

******************************************************************************************************************************

“What was her name? You never mentioned her name,” you ask softly looking up from your position on my chest.

I chuckle, “jealous, are we?” I can’t help but tease you, running my cold hand through your soft hair smirking confidently at you. “You’re the one who asked about my first time you know.”

“Just curious if I know her Bi-Han, that’s all,” you pout at me burying your face into my cold chest.

“Osmanthus, that’s all she ever told me. I know it’s not her real name, but that’s what she told me to call her,” I pull you closer to me, dropping a kiss on top of her head. “You have nothing to be worried about qīn, you’re the only one that I’ve cared about enough to actually make sure no one else can ever touch.”

I grin as you look up at me, your eyes are wide and full of adoration, “will you stay tonight?” you ask hopefully.

“I’ll stay as long as the Madame doesn’t kick me out,” I lean forward and press my lips to your warm, tempting lips before pulling you closer to be as we both settle down into the awkward mess of pillows as sleep finally sets in.


	17. Top!Male Reader x Bottom!Noob Saibot (AKA Bi-Han's first time bottoming)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original request was simply for Top!Male Reader x Bottom!Noob Saibot 
> 
> I had such a great time writing this! It was pretty challenging to write Noob as a bottom since the man screams top (to me at least). I think I figured out out though. :) So, under the cut is about 5 ½ pages of Noob being a drunken, bossy, sassy, loud and demanding mess of a bottom. It’s probably a bit OOC for Noob, but hey alcohol. I hope you guys enjoy it, please like, reblog and comment if you do enjoy it, encouragement keeps me motivated. 
> 
> There aren't a whole lot of unusual warnings for this one but they are as followed: Bad drunken Chinese, Breaking Bones, Drunk character, mild blood, rim jobs, anal fingering, male's first time having anal sex, cream pies, hand job, normal anal sex type activities.

Time for another Chinese lesson from a Japanese speaking dinosaur! LOL I consulted the Elder Gods (aka google) and Reddit for all the Chinese in this fic so, it should be pretty close to what modern Chinese people actually speak.

  * _qīn_ : bae/term of endearment
  * _Tā mā de_ : fuck
  * _duìbùqǐ_ : sorry
  * _qǐng_ : please
  * _lái ba, cāo wǒ_ : come on, fuck me
  * _Wǒ cāo, gǎo shénme fēijī_ : what the fuck
  * _Gèng duō_ : more



“Fuck me,” the wraith rasped huskily as he stumbled backwards falling awkwardly back on the bed you shared with him, -when he actually stayed-.

“Wh-what?” your words get stuck in your throat as you feel your mouth go dry at your lover’s demand.

“I said fuck me. What’s wrong? I thought English was your first language; did you suddenly forget, or are you getting old and losing your hearing?” He leans up on his elbows, giving you a lopsided grin as he stares intensely back at you.

A shiver runs down your spine as you meet his unnatural, milky white eyes, “Noob we’ve never, I mean not like this, I uh. Fuck. Come on stop messing around.”

“Did I stutter? I’m serious. Fuck. Me.” The wraith repeats slowly and deliberately, a difficult task given his current state. “You never shut up about how good my cock feels in your ass. ‘Ah! Please Noob fuck me harder! Oh! Your cock is so big! It feels so good in my tight ‘ittle, fuck, little hole!’ I want to know what I’m missing.” The former cryomancer’s slurs punctuates his sentences with loud over-exaggerated moans as he shoots you a defiant and challenging look.

“Noob you’re drunk, stop teasing me and go to bed,” you sigh loudly while pinching the bridge of your nose and shaking your head. You feel your cheeks heat up with embarrassment before mumbling, “I’m not that loud.”

“No, you’re louder _qīn_ , besides Death has no need for sleep,” he retorts smugly as the grin on the wraith’s handsome face grows wider. He tugs his casual black shirt over his head, leaving on only a pair of dangerously low-slung sweatpants which did absolutely nothing to hide the shadowmancer’s prominent erection.

You groan in frustration as you feel your cock stirring in your pants as his perfect chest is suddenly on display. The sweeping expanse of dark, ashy skin stretched tightly over his muscles seemed to make his pecs and abs bulge and strain even more, you can’t help but lick your lips as your eyes trail hungrily over his flawless body. “ _Death_ is going to be pissed at me in the morning when his ass is too sore to sit down,” you grumble ruffling your hair in frustration as you wrestle with your choice.

“You dare defy your Emperor?” Noob Saibot growls as his milky eyes narrow and his lips purse tightly in frown.

You throw your arms up and let out an exasperated groan, “what brought this on all of a sudden? You’ve never once offered to bottom, in fact I’m pretty sure you’ve told me ‘don’t ask, I don’t fucking bottom for anyone’ on more than one occasion.”

“ _Tā mā de_ ” he curses in frustration before adding “I’m too fucking drunk to top, unless you want me to fuck you like my pathetic little brother would. I’m not that fucking disgrace to _my name_ though and I want more than just a blow job, so fuck me,” he demands as he glares at you. It takes him two or three attempts to finally hook his thumbs on the waistband on his pants as he pushes them down. The wraith groans loudly as his cock is exposed to the cool air around him, he rakes his hand over his toned body before wrapping his hand around his leaking member.

Your mouth waters at the sight of him teasing himself on your bed. Little whimpers fall from your lips as you palm yourself through your increasingly constricting pants. It was cheating for him to speak Chinese and he knew it; you don’t understand much of it yet, but there was something that made Noob seem even sexier and more irresistible whenever the cocky jerk used his native tongue. The words make you shiver with desire as you find yourself taking slow, hesitant steps toward the wraith still wrestling with yourself on whether or not it was worth giving into his demands. It had certainly crossed your mind more than one time what it would be like to fuck the wraith instead of always taking it up the ass for him, but you still had to weigh your decision carefully as a pissed off shadowmancer was not something you wanted to deal with in the morning.

“You’re not going to get this offer a second time,” he groans swiping his thumb across the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum messily around the tip. He bites his lip to stifle a little moan as his hips buck up into his hand, “fuck me,” he repeats, his raspy voice sounding hoarser and almost needy. “Stop being such a little bitch about it,” the wraith adds.

You make up your mind as you let out a shaky breath you didn’t even realize you had been holding as you disrobe hastily, cursing as you almost trip and fall trying to pull your pants off. A few seconds later you do trip, falling on top of Noob Saibot as you shoot a glare over your shoulder at his clone mocking you from behind, you swear you can see the shadow smirking at you. You let out a loud moan as you straddle the wraith’s hips. Your cock rubs up against his and your lips find his in a quick and sloppy kiss. You whine into his cool mouth as your tongue licks along the roof of his mouth before tangling around his. Noob’s mouth is relentless and dominate. You grunt when, in his drunken, sloppy haste, his teeth click against yours painfully. You try and change the angle of the kiss but find your head immobilized by the wraith’s strong hand gripping your hair painfully tightly. The wraith nips and bites at your lower lip before snagging it painfully between his sharp teeth causing you to yelp in surprise as blood wells freely in your mouth before being greedily lapped away by Noob’s cool tongue.

He groans against your searing mouth as he sucks incessantly on the wound, making sure not even a single drop of blood goes to waste. Noob’s hips roll up against yours before finally releasing your abused, swollen lip, “Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it!” He barks out running his tongue along his lower lip and grinding his cock up against yours.

The action pulls another low cry from your lips as you look down at him, noticing that his eyes look somehow even more unfocused than usual as he tries in vain to blow his short hair out of his face. You frown at him as you press you hands down firmly on his thrusting hips, “it’s not like I can just stick it in ya know? We need lube not to mention you need to be stretched, it can be pretty painful and a lot to handle the first time, though I’m not quite as blessed as you are.” You roll your eyes at his demanding, almost child-like behavior as you lean forward to grope around on the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

Noob narrows his eyes at you, “is that a challenge? You think I can’t handle the pain?” He bares his teeth in a feral grin as he holds his thumb up to your face, at a speed you can barely even follow he brings his other hand up to snap the digit back with a sickening crunch, cleanly snapping the bone in half.

You wretch as you feel bile rising up in your throat as you hastily cover your mouth with both hands and squeeze your eyes shut as you try and take slow deep breaths. After a few moments you crack one eye open to look down seeing Noob’s hands both folded lazily behind his head, “Jesus fucking Christ Noob, can you not? I get it, you’re a badass assassin, ok, but fuck, that was unnecessary and disgusting.”

The shadowmancer gives you an infuriating smirk, “your cock doesn’t seem to care, in fact I can feel it twitching and dripping more.” He pulls his hand with his newly broken thumb from behind his head and brings it down to rub it over the opening at the tip of your cock running it through the translucent fluid.

“F-fuck. Ugh. That’s so gross. Stop it Noob. Do you want me to fuck you or what?” you growl at him, surprising yourself with how strong and forceful your demand comes out.

Noob Saibot pouts at you like a five-year-old that just got caught stealing a cookie as he pulls his hand back and tucks it neatly behind his head again. “Fine,” he huffs before muttering, “ _duìbùqǐ._ ”

“Yeah, I bet you’re sorry,” you mutter to yourself as you frown and take a deep breath, not entirely sure where to begin with Noob. You’re no stranger to stretching yourself, but you can’t remember the last time you had your finger’s in someone else’s ass, let alone death incarnate. You blow out a shaky breath, feeling your whole body trembling with a mixture of trepidation and arousal as you decide to take it slowly, you’d rather have Noob yell at you in Chinese tonight than have to deal with him in English in the morning. You lean back onto your knees earning a forlorn whine from Noob as he no longer has your cock to buck up against. Slowly the noise becomes a breathy gasp as you lean down lazily as you draw your tongue down behind Noob’s balls, nipping at his perineum before circling your tongue languidly around the puckered ring of muscle. He looks so different like this, relaxed with his eyes half closed, hair a mess falling all over his handsome face as his nose crinkles up at the unfamiliar sensation. It’s a sight you are determined to memorize knowing full well you’d probably never get to see it again, at least not without his cock in your mouth.

The wraith makes a noise you’d never heard from him before, it sounded like cross between a sharp inhale and a loud whine. You can’t help but grin and feel a sense of pride at earning such a rare display of vulnerability from the shadowmancer. You look up to see the Noob panting slightly as he threads his fingers into your hair gently nudging you forward.

You drag your tongue over the pucker again before wiggling your tongue inside the tight ring, smirking against Noob as you feel a shudder run through the wraith’s body. You pull back to nip at his inner thigh before licking a thick stripe across his quivering hole, teasingly tonguing the underside of his balls before swirling your tongue around the wraith’s pucker again.

“Ah! Un! Nng! _Tā mā de_! Ah! _Qǐng_! _Q-qǐng_!” Noob moans and cries as your tongue slips inside the wraith’s tight entrance again, licking him open with long hard strokes. He gasps loudly as you work the organ all the way in as his hands tighten painfully in your hair and his thighs tremble.

You reluctantly pull back deciding that maybe a rim job was a little too intense to start with as you pop the cap off the lid to the lube and smear it on to your fingers. You press your wet finger against the wraith’s entrance as you circle the tight pucker between his perfectly muscled thighs.

“S’different an stickier than your tongue,” he slurs out before wriggling around as your finger works its way inside the still tight ring of muscle. Noob leans back a bit, fingers combing through your hair before settling at his sides, “it’s weird.” 

You chuckle softly and press the digit forward slowly, set on taking your time, making sure you don’t hurt the drunken mess beneath you. You bite your lip as you force yourself to ignore your aching erection, which is steadily dripping pre-cum against Noob’s chiseled thigh and focus on opening the wraith up. He’s still impossibly tight though, he hadn’t been bluffing at the beginning of your relationship when he forcefully insisted, he was a top and only a top.

You snicker softly at the low whine Noob tries to bite back a cry as your finger breaches him, his milky eyes are closed tightly as he tries to process the sensation of being penetrated that you’re so familiar with. He bites into the palm of his right hand as you work a second finger unto his unforgiving tightness, as he tries in vain to quiet himself. “Ah, _tā mā de_!” he curses, “why does that feel so fucking weird! That can’t be right, you must be doing something wrong. Fuck me properly.” His demand seems less confident as you start to wiggle your fingers around in his tight ass, trying to loosen the tense muscles clamping down so hard around your fingers.

“Relax Noob, it’s only going to hurt if you keep this up. You might not have had fingers up your ass before, but you know how tight my ass is when you try and work your gargantuan cock in it. You have to relax and get used to it.” You fuss at him, already frustrated that it seems to be so difficult just trying to stretch him with the way he’s squirming. “Fuck,” you pant out as you pull your fingers out slowly before pushing them back in, you crook them in search of Noob’s prostate. You can feel the wraith jolt under you as you twisted your fingers in and out. You’re determined to make sure you stretch his tight hole until he’s a panting, wet mess -revenge for all the times he’s done it to you- as you sink a third finger in.

Noob can’t stop himself from choking on a sob and shuddering violently as he throws his arm over his face in an attempt to cover up his flushed, embarrassed expression. “Unnnghh. _Q-qǐng_ ,” the wraith pleads, his raspy voice thick with lust as he tentatively bucks his hips against your fingers.

Even in your wildest dreams you had never imagined Noob would beg for more and the sight made your cock ache harder than you thought possible. You start to stroke your cock slowly as your fingers twist and screw out of the wraith’s tight ass, you gasp loudly as you feel the delicious pressure of your hand squeezing your cockhead, trying desperately not to get too wound up. You work your fingers in and out over and over, scissoring your fingers open and close stroking the wraith’s prostrate with each stroke.

Soft little whimpers fall from the wraith’s parted mouth as he grinds himself against your fingers. “ _L-lái ba, cāo wǒ,_ ” he demands in a shaky tone as he wraps his strong legs around your torso and nudges you closer.

“F-fuck, shit. Ah! Fine, fine. Hold on a minute,” you fumble with the bottle of lube again, hissing as you squeeze the cold liquid all over your cock. It’s such an odd sensation, you aren’t used to being the one with lube all over your dick, it wasn’t all in all unpleasant, but it definitely makes you pause momentarily.

“Ah! _Wǒ cāo, gǎo shénme fēijī,_ ” Noob cries out at the sudden loss of your fingers, he grits his teeth and squirms under you as his legs nudge you closer and closer.

You look down at the panting mess beneath your, Noob looks wrecked and you haven’t even fucked him yet, you’re so tempted to make him beg the way he so often does to you, but your desire to be inside the wraith wins out for now. “Let me know if you need me to stop,” you rumble softly against his ear before pressing a light kiss beneath it. You brush your thumb idly along Noob’s prominent hip bone as you line your cock up with the wraith’s entrance. You groan loudly as you start to sink into the wraith’s unyielding ass but the sound it quickly drown out by Noob’s loud, high pitched whine as you start filling him up.

“Nng. Un. Ah! _Tā mā de!_ Gah! T _ā mā de_ ,” Noob cries out before biting down on his lip as his back arches slightly off the bed. He pants and screws his eyes shut, shaking his head back and forth as his heel dig almost painfully into your back while he tries to get used to the foreign sensation.

“Jesus fucking Christ you’re tight,” you moan shakily as you grip the wraith’s hips tightly. You still your hips as you wait for him to used to the stretch, you can’t help but breathe hard even though only the tip of your cock was inside the wraith. This isn’t the first time you had been on top, but you’re pretty sure it was the first time you had been the top with a virgin and it made your heart skip a beat that Noob choose you of all people for the honor. You wait patiently until the wraith’s breathing evens out a bit before sinking more of your length in, you don’t get far before you grit your teeth as Noob’s ass clenches around you painfully. “Unnh, Noob, come on baby, you’ve gotta relax for me, I know it feels like a lot but just relax ok? You’re doing so good, I know you can be a good boy and relax for me,” you coo at the wraith risking the ass kicking that might ensue for words of encouragement.

It’s hard to make out due to the wraith’s dark complexion but you can faintly see the blush spreading across his cheeks as he whimpers and winds his fists tightly in the sheets beneath him. He blinks up at you and you swear you can see tears pricking at the corner’s of the wraith’s eyes as he nods softly and tries again to even out his breathing. “S’t’s too big,” he half slurs half hiccups as he wriggles his hips around grimacing.

“Oh shush, I’m no where near as big as you are and I manage just fine, you just need to relax,” you roll your eyes before grabbing the wraith’s leaking cock with one hand. The action pulls a more familiar, deep groan from Noob as you start stroking his length trying to distract him from your throbbing cock lodged halfway in the wraith’s entrance. “Better?” you ask waiting for him to nod and start to buck his hips halfheartedly. You give his cock a few more long strokes before sinking more into his dripping hole, you bite your lip to try and quiet yourself as you’re finally sheathed in the wraith’s unforgiving tightness.

Noob lets out another long, bitten off cry as you finally manage to work your cock all the way inside him, the little pants and whimpers he lets out are so out of place for the usually cocky and far less vocal wraith. He blinks his eyes rapidly as his lip curls up at the unusual feeling of penetration, gradually he lets go of the death grip he has on the sheets and squeezes your torso with his strong thighs.

“I’ll go slow ok?” you reassure, brushing some of the wraith’s messy hair out of his face, you weren’t going to miss seeing his expressions for anything. You pull out slowly -not wanting to hurt Noob and put him off on the idea of bottoming in the future- and ease yourself back inside pulling a breathy cry from the wraith beneath you. You’re in no hurry to be too hasty with the shadowmancer as you roll your hips against his, keeping your thrusts shallow and controlled as you wait for him to give you the go ahead to fuck him for real.

Noob groans and grunts as your hand keeps pace with your gentle thrusting, he throws his head back in frustration. “ _Cāo wǒ, cāo wǒ_ ,” he half whines half demands as his hips begin to buck forcefully against yours before grinding the heels of his feet painfully into your back.

“Ah! Shit!” you yelp before giving him a playful smack on the hip, “fine! Don’t you dare complain tomorrow when you’re sore.” You switch your grip so you can grab his thighs and roll him a little farther on to his back to give yourself better leverage as you snap your hips forward forcefully earning a startled shout from the wraith. You groan as you feel the wraith’s hips rise to meet your thrusts, his body finally relaxing enough that you’re able to pull almost all the way out before slamming your cock back into Noob’s tight hole, with a satisfying smack. The high pitch cry you force from the shadowmancer is more than enough to let you know you hit home, you focus on hitting that spot with each thrust as your hand returns to pump Noob’s cock with each hard stoke.

Noob covers his mouth with both hands as he tries to stifle his loud cries as he’s reduced to a whimpering mess with each thrust of your hard cock inside his tight ass. “Ah! _Gèng duō! Tā mā de, gèng duō_ ,” he demands as his hips meet each of your thrusts with enough force to drown out his bossy demands and all you can hear is the slap on skin on skin.

Your thighs tremble with exertion as you keep thrusting into the wraith, you aren’t going to last much longer and based on the high-pitched whines and cries falling from Noob’s parted mouth neither was he. “C-can I cum inside,” you manage to grit out as you keep pumping the wraith’s dripping length, you let out a startled cry as he clenches around your length. “Ah, fuck. Noob fuck you feel so good, please, please. Let me cum inside,” you find yourself begging, immediately regretting not making him beg earlier when you had the chance.

The wraith is beyond words and all he can do is nod rapidly as his hips tremble and sway. His thighs squeeze you tighter. He bites his lip hard, drawing blood as his back arches off the bed while his ass clenches and pulsates around your thrusting cock.

“Oh fuck, oh come on Noob, I wanna see you cum around my cock, please? You can be a good boy for me and cum for me, right?” your hips start to falter as you drive your cock deeper inside the trembling wraith. Your hand tugs on the wraith’s length harder now, twisting it around his head of his cock as you desperately try not to cum before the shadowmancer does.

“Ah! Nng! Ah! _Tā mā de_ ,” Noob cries loudly before his hips jerk and spasm uncontrollably as he clamps down around your cock. His body heaves as he paints his chiseled stomach and perfect pecs snowy white with thick ropes of cum as his orgasm crashes through his body.

You pant and cry out loudly as your nails dig into his hip as you manage a few shallow thrusts before burying yourself as deeply in his ass as you can before filling the wraith with your release. You groan deeply with satisfaction as your hips stutter against Noob’s, his ass milking every drop of cum from your spent cock. You stay like that for a moment, too tired and too scared to move.

Noob’s legs finally release your torso as he lays there panting, trying to catch his breath as he slowly comes down from his high, “that wasn’t so bad,” he grumbles.

He won’t look you in the eyes, you can tell he’s already embarrassed by how loud and demanding he was, but you on the other hand you were on cloud nine. You reluctantly pull your softening cock from his spent ass, “not so bad huh? That’s rich coming from someone who moaned like a bitch in heat the whole time.”

The glare the wraith gives you makes you immediately wish you hadn’t said a word, “just wait until tomorrow, you won’t be able to sit down for the rest of your life.”

You chuckle as you lay down next to the wraith and throw your arm around him, “it was worth it,” you mumble trying to stifle a yawn.

Noob grimaces as he shifts in bed to pull you to his chest, “shut up and go to sleep.”

You don’t need to be told twice as your sleep into a deep satisfying sleep, happily curled up around your lover, life with the wraith wasn’t always easy but moments like this made it more than worthwhile.

*******************************************************************************************

You’re awoken by a loud string of Chinese curses before finally hearing a rather punctuated, “FUCK!” Groggily you rub the sleep from you eyes and stretch your arms over you hear Noob’s ruckus from below.

“Why the fuck is my thumb broken?!” you hear him bellow as you snicker quietly to yourself before rolling your eyes and throwing the blanket over your head.


	18. NSFW Alphabet (OG Sub-Zero x Gender Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies, I’m back from my week off/mental collapse whatever you want to call it. Quiet honestly I didn’t do much of anything during that time, so sorry I didn’t end up working on any headcanons or anything either. What I did end up doing however, is some n/s/f/w/ alphabets for both OG Sub-Zero and Noob Saibot, because I’ve been desperately wanting to seem them for both for ages and as far as I’m aware sadly no one has done them. Before anyone asks, no, sorry I won’t do one for Kuai or anyone else, I did these for me, I very rarely write anything for myself anymore because I’m always backed up on asks. Which is wonderful and I love writing asks for all of you but sometimes it’s really nice to be able to work on something I want and I’ve been wanting to do these for a while.

**OG SUB-ZERO:**

  * **Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**



Bi-Han is usually pretty good about aftercare, he’s always going to make sure he gets a warm towel to wipe you down with or if you get way too cold, he’ll run you a hot bath. He’s not getting in the tub with you because he’s far too cold. Best case scenario you’d end up with freezing cold water and a really grumpy cryomancer, not a good combination for either of you but he’ll sit on the side and rub your shoulders or nip at your neck. He’s more than happy to cuddle you afterwards, not necessarily for your benefit but more so because he thinks you look absolutely adorable trying to pretend you aren’t freezing, while you’re shivering and clamping your teeth together to keep them from chattering.

  * **B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)



Bi-Han is unapologetically a “titty” man, this isn’t specific to gender though, he loves his male partners “titties” as much as his female partner counterparts. Honestly, he’s the type to love absolutely everything about his partners but he’s just particularly found of chests. As far as his favorite body part is concerned, he’d say everything, just look at him the man is flawless. If he has to narrow it down though he’s most proud of his biceps, he’s worked really hard to make sure they’re just as functional as they are gorgeous.

  * **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)



Bi-Han’s a lot to swallow if you will aka, he cums more than your average man, and yes, he adores watching you try and swallow it all. What he loves even more though is when you can’t manage it and you end up making a mess of yourself. He’d much rather cum inside his partner than on their back or stomach, but he’s pretty into cumming on your face or tits but only if his partner is ok with it.

  * **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)



Bi-Han honestly doesn’t have a lot of dirty secrets, he’s a pretty straight forward and open guy. The closest thing to a dirty secret he has is that he actually cares about his little brother a LOT even though he’ll tease him nonstop and deny that he cares about Kuai Liang.

  * **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)



Bi-Han is a grade A fuckboi, this man knows exactly what he’s doing in any occasion. You’d think that he might be a little inexperienced or sheltered what with growing up in the Lin Kuei, but between the brothel, sneaking out of the complex and missions, he’s pretty much tried everything that a dominant top would at least once.

  * **F = Favourite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual.)



Holding his partner up with one hand and fucking them is his preferred position, most of the time he isn’t going to rely on a wall to hold his partner up either. A lot of times he’ll have his partner facing away from him too, so they have nothing to hold onto, Bi-Han likes being the one in control of everything. That position also gives him really easy access to rub their clit of stroke their cock while he’s fucking them into next week.

  * **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)



Bi-Han’s not really serious or humorous in the moment, but he’s very full of himself, he’s a cocky and arrogant man and that definitely carried over to the bedroom. So, he’s expecting a partner that he can dirty talk, praise and fluster, he’s counting on that type of reaction from his partner. He’s pretty serious when he actually cums though, eyebrows all knitted in concentration as his grip on you tightens and his control over his cryomancy falters a bit before he spills inside you.

  * **H = Hair** (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)



He’s extremely well-groomed, Bi-Han is very confident and proud of his appearance and he takes amazing care of his body when it comes to his physique and that carried over to hygiene. He doesn’t shave, but he’s impeccably trimmed. The carpet does match the drapes lol his pubes are black just like his hair is, there’s no surprises down there.

  * **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 



Bi-Han CAN be intimate, but he prefers rougher sex. I’ve talked about it in the past but what with the constant stress and pressure he’s under to live up to his Grandfather’s expectations and the pressure he puts on himself on top of that he really needs an outlet of it. Sometimes working out just isn’t enough and he’d much rather fuck his frustrations out (lucky you/me). That isn’t to say he can’t be loving on intimate, but it’s going to be a while before you reach that part with him, he’s a profession assassin, he’s not really used to letting people in, you’re going to need to be a little patient. He’s not much of a romantic either, but he’ll definitely go out of his way to spoil you, whether it’s with your favorite foods, or taking you places you like, jewelry, trips, you name it he’s more than happy to show you his feelings more so than vocalize them.

  * **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)



What does he need to do that for he has you but if he’s stuck on a long mission, or if he really wore you out and he just can’t get rid of that urge he will definitely jack off. He has no reservations putting on a show for you if you ask him to either.

  * **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)



Bi-Han’s biggest kink is definitely choking, he loves exercising his control over you. I have definitely talked about his before, but he loves wrapping his big, icy hand around your throat when you’re close to cumming and squeezing harder and harder until he forces you to choke and sputter before cumming hard. He also loves seeing you choking on his cock, especially if you’re really into it, making cute little whimpers while you choke yourself on his big, thick cock, forcing your eyes to water as you try and force yourself to breath. He loves everything about that.

Another more on the nose kink he has is temperature play, which is pretty much a guarantee unless you’re a fellow cryomancer. He loves coating his fingers in ice before plunging them inside you seeing how long you can handle the cold. If you’re really naughty or he’s particularly worked up he’ll fuck you with an icicle until you’re a shivering, crying mess.

  * **L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)



The Grandmaster’s throne. As far as he’s concerned Bi-Han is the only choice for Grandmaster once Sektor’s father passes, so to him it’s already his throne. He’ll get a real kick out of just sitting there and letting you ride him for all your worth, though he’s more than happy to slam you down on his cock over and over again.

  * **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)



What doesn’t turn Bi-Han on? Real turns on for him are you being vocal, he likes knowing he’s doing a good job. Scratching the base of his neck where his hairline ends is another good way to turn him on, he loves the feeling of nails raking across his shorn hair. This is doubly effective if you’re doing it when you’re in his lap making out with him.

  * **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)



Be submissive, Bi-Han has spent his entire life following orders the last place he wants to do that is in the bedroom. He’s just not into being tied up, told what to do, or anything along those lines.

  * **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)



Hmmm preference is hard, Bi-Han is more than happy to go down on his partners, but he’d probably rather be on the receiving end. He absolutely loves watching his partner sucking his cock, nothing is a bigger turn on for him or makes him feel more in control, especially if you’re on your knees sucking him off, or if you’re sucking him off on the Grandmaster’s throne. Doesn’t get much better for him than that, but he is extremely skilled with his tongue so you’re in for a treat. His cold tongue feels incredible and he knows just what to do with it and he won’t stop until you beg him to.

  * **P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)



Bi-Han prefers fast and rough, he likes to switch it up though to keep his partner on their toes. The only thing you can really count on with him is that it will always be deep, sometimes he’s slow and sensual but most of the time he’s hard and rough. Get used to walking funny.

  * **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)



BI-Han’s never turning down and opportunity to have sex, he’s more than happy to pull you into an empty room at the Lin Kuei compound and just pull your pants down and fuck you against the door. He’s also more than happy to spend all night fucking you, basically he’ll take every opportunity he can get.

  * **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)



He’s always down to try something new as long as he’s still in control of the situation he’s also always down to take risks. Whether that risk is getting caught fucking you in the Grandmaster’s throne room or behind a building when the two of you are out on a date, he’s willing to risk it. He’s an assassin that can freeze people instantaneously what’s the worst that can happen.

  * **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)



Bi-Han really prides himself on his performance, so you can expect to cum at least 2-3 times a session regardless of your gender. He can easily go 3-4 times a night, but is pretty good about gauging his partner’s condition, if you’re completely done after one round he’ll probably take care of himself again in a quick, cold shower before joining you in bed, but he’d much prefer to keep exhausting you himself.

  * **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)



Bi-Han’s not opposed to toys but doesn’t really have any of his own. He’d much rather satisfy you himself, but he has no problem using a vibrator on you while he fucks you if you want some added stimulation or if his partner is female he has nothing against using a dildo while he’s fucking whichever hole you want him in. He’s really about making sure you’re enjoying yourself as much as he is so he’s pretty opening to trying whatever toys you want to, but he won’t let you use toys on him.

  * **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)



Bi-Han is kind of a tease, he’s always going to follow through on anything he starts but he has no shame in teasing his partners with his body or slowing down/stopping when his partner is close to draw things out longer. If you’re obviously desperate though he’s not going to tease you in the least, he’s going to take care of you then and there. He’s pretty good at following his partner’s preferences though so if you like being teased he’ll do it more often but if you don’t like being teased, he won’t be an ass. Either way though he’s still going to walk around topless as often as possible though because he’s just like that, enjoy the show.

  * **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)



Bi-Han’s pretty quiet, he’ll groan or grunt about as much as your average guy but that’s about it. He’s a growler though, if you’re doing something he really likes or he’s about to cum he’s going to growl, it’s low and in the back of his throat and is basically the sexiest noise on the planet. He has a tendency to bite his partner’s neck when he’s about to cum to cover up any noise he might be trying to hold back.

  * **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)



Random headcanon, well I’ve mentioned it a few times, but Bi-Han is a surprisingly competent cook. He used to help his Mom in the kitchen a lot as a kid before the Lin Kuei kidnapped him and his favorite thing to make with her is dumplings.

Another one I’ve talked a little less about is that Bi-Han would always cover for Kuai Liang when they were growing up, not necessarily when they still lived with their Mother because they were still both young enough that they didn’t get into a whole lot of trouble. When they were taken by the Lin Kuei though, Bi-Han would always take Kuai Liang’s place for punishment, he’d always convenience their sifus it was his fault. He always tried to spare Kuai Liang as much pain as he could because he knew he could handle it and because he wanted to protect his little brother for their Mother’s sake. He might not talk about her much if ever, but Bi-Han’s Mother is incredibly important to him and he’d do anything to make her proud.

  * **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)



Polar Bear is packing, he’s 9” and it’s THICC and cold, though his whole body is cold so that shouldn’t be a surprise. It’s definitely not monstrous to the point it’s not enjoyable but your jaw is going to be really sore after sucking him off and you’ll be able to feel him inside long after he’s done. Yes, he’s smug AF about it.

  * **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)



Practically insatiable, honestly this man is always DTF. I mentioned it before but he’s really good at feeling his partners out, so if you’re drive’s not quite up to par with his then he’ll just take care of himself, but he always prefers to be with his partner.

  * **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)



Bi-Han’s not going to fall asleep before his partner very often, he’s used to not being afforded the luxury of being able to sleep for long periods of time. If he’s just come back from a mission though he will probably fall asleep right after he cleans you both up. He’s really cute when he’s asleep and doesn’t look like the ferocious warrior he is, especially when his hair is all messed up and he’s just kind of sprawled out all over the place.


	19. NSFW Alphabet (Noob Saibot x Gender Neutral Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No real summary for this one, it's just the NSFW Alphabet for Noob Saibot.

**NOOB SAIBOT:**

  * **Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**



Noob’s not the best at aftercare if we’re being completely honest. He’ll clean you up if he feels like it, but honestly, he’d rather spend a few extra minuets looking at your completely wrecked body. He’ll help you to the bathroom and hold you up if you can’t stand on your own under the shower, but there’s not going to be any really loving or intimate moments. Saibot on the other hand will happily cuddle and pet your head once you’ve collapsed into bed.

  * **B = Body part** (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)



Noob’s favorite part of himself is his cock, it’s about the only thing that didn’t really suffer from him becoming a wraith. Tomoka Land does not believe MK11’s horribleness of Noob having no nose or hair or anything, but he’s still a little less conscious when it comes to his appearance because his body has definitely changed. Particularly his skin, he doesn’t love the way it looks like it’s stretched so tightly over his frame, so yeah dick it is. As far as his partner is concerned, their mouth, Noob Saibot really has a major oral fixation so making sure his partner has a pretty mouth is a top concern of his.

  * **C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)



Noob lives to cover you in cum, he really loves displaying his dominance by marking his partner with his cum. He’s favorite is painting your face completely white, again it’s very much a display of dominance for him, he loves seeing you messy and is even more into it when you’re very clearly enjoying it as well. Like his living counterpart he still definitely respects his partner’s boundaries though so if he’s not you’re thing he won’t do it, but he will pout and try and convince you to try it.

  * **D = Dirty Secret** (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)



He’s death personified if you ask him, but deep down he really needs affection and physical contact, he knows what a monster he’s become so he really needs a partner who isn’t afraid of him. His need for physical contact is really evident if you’re out in public, he’s probably not going to be holding your hand, but he will hold onto your shirt or sleeve kind of like a little kid would with their Mom. He’s not going to shake you off if you wrap your arms around him, but he won’t do it of his own accord because he feels like he doesn’t have the right to touch you that way anymore because of how twisted and corrupt he’s become.

  * **E = Experience** (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)



Noob definitely knows what he’s doing, he knew what he was doing in life and that definitely carried over in death. If anything, he’s probably more proficient because he has a lot more patience than he did when he was alive and really strives to give his partner everything they need. He has all the time in the world, he’s going to make sure he’s giving you a good and proper fuck, with a whole lot of BDSM thrown in.

  * **F = Favorite Position** (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual.)



He wants you on your knees, with his cock buried so far down your throat your nose is pressed against his rock-hard abs. If you’ve been a very good girl or boy, he’ll have Saibot fuck you from behind while you’re wrecking your throat.

  * **G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)



He won’t vocalize his concerns to his partner but most of the time he doesn’t understand why you still choose to be with him with the way he is now, so Noob’s definitely more serious than Bi-Han is. He’s all about focusing on first and foremost your pleasure, but also on his own. He knows he has to try a little harder now, so he plays around less.

  * **H = Hair** (How well-groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)



There’s no real change so he’s still extremely well-groomed. The only real change is he’s not quite as confident as he used to be so if he’s not actively with someone he’ll probably let it get a little messy but when he is seeing someone he still doesn’t shave, but he’s impeccably trimmed. The carpet still match the drapes lol his pubes are black just like his hair is, so still no surprises down there.

  * **I = Intimacy** (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 



Noob doesn’t really do romance or intimacy, he doesn’t really have the emotional capacity to feel real love or emotions anymore, but he will get attached because he still craves physical and carnal pleasures. He will always take care of your physical needs, but that’s about where it ends. He’s pretty much your Dom at all times, so expect that from him and expect to be treated accordingly. If you’ve been with him a particularly long time he may have moments where there’s flashes or hints of something more than just sex, but it’s most likely just him mimicking how you treat him so don’t get your hopes too high that he’s suddenly remembered how to feel. That fuck Quan Chi saw to it that he can’t, so try not to blame Noob for it, just go kick Quan Chi in his bald headed balls, repeatedly.

  * **J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)



Noob jacks off a lot more than Bi-Han does, he doesn’t fuck around nearly as much as he did when he was alive, so he often finds himself having to take care of it on his own. Life’s also pretty boring and lonely in the Netherrealm, so he’s gotta do what he’s gotta do.

  * **K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)



Begging is Noob’s biggest kink, nothing makes him feel more wanted and desired than hearing his partner begging for him to touch them, or fuck them or let them cum.

Crying is another thing he’s really into, he’s not going to make you cry from pain (unless you want him to) but he loves seeing you so frustrated that you start crying or so overstimulated from cumming too many times that you end up crying.

  * **L = Location** (Favorite places to do the do)



Thrones are still a big draw for Bi-Han even as Noob Saibot, I’m sure you guys know his ending from MK9 right? That hot ass picture of him sitting on a throne in the Netherrealm, yeah that’s exactly his favorite place to fuck your brains out. He’s not picky though, now that he’s no longer a cryomancer he can join you in the shower without complaint from you (not me I don’t mind cool/cold showers lol) so he takes advantage of the easy clean up the shower offers.

  * **M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)



Begging, begging definitely turns him on, being vocal while giving him head turns him on or just touching him like he’s still a normal person will get him really riled up. Poor baby’s really touch starved.

  * **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)



He’s a little more relaxed about things as Noob Saibot, so there’s not really a whole lot off the table for him, he’s still not really a fan of giving up control, but if you get him drunk he’s a little more willing to try some new things. He’s not going to tell you he loves you though, so don’t ask him to, again he’s physically incapable of it.

  * **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)



You’re the one giving it, period the end. No, I’m joking well kind of, Noob is absolutely obsession/fixated on throat fucking. He cannot get enough of it; he absolutely loves how it gives him complete and total control over a situation that usually you would have control over. He’ll return the favor if you ask, but he’s less likely to do it on his own than he did in life.

  * **P = Pace** (Are they fats and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)



Unlike Bi-Han, Noob prefers slow and sensual, he still likes to switch it up though to keep his partner on their toes. He’s more than happy to get hard, fast and rough as hell but it definitely varies with how much time has passed between visits. If you see him frequently or you managed to pry him away from the Netherrealm and he actually lives with you he’s more likely to be harder and rougher. If you don’t see him very often he’s going to be slower and more sensual trying to soak up as much contact as he can. Either way he’s going to be plowing you deep and thoroughly, so you’ll basically never walk properly again.

  * **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)



Noob’s pretty into BDSM, far more so than he was in life so he’s all about “proper sex” he’s going to make sure you both have enough time to really make sure both of your needs are met. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to be down for quickies still because he totally is, but he’d rather spend the night working you up and teasing you to no end before finally fucking you slow and hard until you’re just a sobbing mess. That won’t stop him from just teleporting into your kitchen unexpectedly and fucking you against the fridge before you have to run off to work though.

  * **R = Risk** (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)



Noob will definitely try whatever you want, he doesn’t have a lot of limitations or hesitations or anything, he’s even willing to give bottoming a go if you get him drunk first. Death has freed him of a lot of hang-ups he might have had when he was alive so pretty much anything goes at least once. He still prefers to be the one calling the shots, but you can talk him into a LOT.

  * **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)



No changes here, Noob still really prides himself on his performance, so you can expect to cum at least 2-3 times a session regardless of your gender. He can easily go 3-4 times a night, but it pretty good about gauging his partner’s condition, if you’re completely done after one round he’ll probably take care of himself again in a quick shower before joining you in bed, but he’d much prefer to keep exhausting you himself.

  * **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)



Does he ever, Noob basically has one of every toy imaginable and a couple in different colors just for variety. Since crying from overstimulation is something, he enjoys immensely he’s more than happy to enlist the help from some toys to help get you to that point. If he’s not using Saibot to fuck you while you’re sucking him off you will be stuffed full of all sorts of toys and Noob with have the smuggest, most satisfied grin on his face while he toys with the remote (s) as he fucks your tight throat.

  * **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)



Noob is an utter ass, the man is the king of teasing, there is nothing he likes more than winding his partner up until they’re on the verge of breaking before he actually does something. Just like in life he will always follow through on what he starts, but man does he love seeing you all hot and bothered, on the verge of tears if not crying and begging him to fuck you.

  * **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)



Same as life, Noob’s pretty quiet, he’ll groan or grunt about as much as your average guy but that’s about it. He’s a growler though, if you’re doing something he really likes or he’s about to cum he’s going to growl, it’s low and in the back of his throat and is basically the sexiest noise on the planet. He has a tendency to bite his partner’s neck when he’s about to cum to cover up any noise he might be trying to hold back.

The BIG exception is if he’s drunk and bottoming, he is the noisiest, most demanding, hot mess of a bottom. He will whine, whimper and outright moan then when he’s not busy yelling at you to fuck him harder of that you’re not doing it right and he needs more.

  * **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)



Noob swears he’s death incarnate but is really a touch starved baby who’s trying his best to portray the same shameless level of confidence he had as OG Sub-Zero, but death really and truly messed him up. So, he still talks a big game, and projects that he “has no flaws” but deep down he’s painfully aware he’s not the same man.

  * **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)



No change, Noob Saibear (he’s not exactly still a Polar Bear, now is he? lol) is packing, he’s 9” and it’s THICC and still pretty cold, though his whole body is cold because he’s dead/undead so that shouldn’t be a surprise, the nice thing though is he warms with your body heat. It’s definitely not monstrous to the point it’s not enjoyable but your jaw is going to be really sore after sucking him off and you’ll be able to feel him inside long after he’s done. Yes, he’s still smug AF about it.

  * **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)



About the same as OG Sub-Zero so practically insatiable. I mentioned it before but he’s really good at feeling his partners out, so if you’re drive’s not quite up to par with his then he’ll just take care of himself, but he always prefers to be with his partner. The only real difference is that he’s a little more particular with his partners, he’s got more specific needs and like I mentioned dying really tanked his confidence. So, while he does still have a high sex drive, he’s a little pickier about potential sexual partners.

  * **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)



He doesn’t have a need to sleep anymore, he’s undead, instead if he actually stays with you, which is a very rare occasion; he’ll sit next to you and stroke your hair while you sleep.


	20. Grandmaster Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang) x F!Reader (Desperate, Needy Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The initial request was desperate/needy sex with the Sub-Zero Bros. and their respective female s/os. With the add on kind of setting of them returning home from a long mission and having really passionate reunion sex with their s/o. This part is Kuai Liang's which is honestly quite a bit different than Bi-Han's which will be the next chapter. To me Kuai is always so in control of his emotions and quiet honestly seems pretty uninterested in sex to me so this one is more of the reader coaxing Kuai into having passionate reunion sex with how great her own need is. Needless to say Kuai more than happily gives in.

You pace around the Lin Kuei compound for what seems like the thousandth time this afternoon, just waiting for any information about Kuai Liang’s return. He had been gone for nearly six weeks now at the behest of the Special Forces. Something about a joint training exercise, you were far less concerned with the actual reason now that he was on his way home. The whole time he’s been gone has been just miserable for you, despite your best efforts to stay busy by throwing yourself into your work. It had been long and exhausting trying to keep the clan in order and operating smoothly in the Grandmaster’s absence, even more so considering you’re just an ordinary run-of-the-mill girl with no special training to speak of, other than your exceptional organizational skills. Thankfully you didn’t have to manage the clan all alone; Kuai Liang’s older brother Bi-Han was there. He had been a huge help by doing all the manual labor, such as disciplining the new recruits, making sure classes ran smoothly and doing all the other things required of a Co-Grandmaster, but Bi-Han was pretty much a mess when it came to anything that required planning and organization.

“Ugh,” you sigh to yourself, hugging your body and rubbing your arms as you continue to pace restlessly. “Where is he? He was supposed to be back hours ago,” you frown and shiver as the sun begins to dip behind the mountains.

“Who are you talking to Y/N?” a deep voice cuts through the relative silence of the courtyard before it melts into a knowing chuckle.

_Speak of the devil,_ you can’t help but think as soon as you hear the older cryomancer speak, “Bi-Han,” you greet him before frowning slightly. Most of the time you enjoy Bi-Han’s company quite a bit and get along with him without trouble, but you can tell just by the tone of his voice he’s up to no good.

“Aw, what’s with that look Y/N? Don’t tell me you’re still bent out of shape because little brother’s been gone for so long,” he pauses to grin at you. “Didn’t you get my present?”

Your cheeks flush immediately at mention of the word ‘present’, “that’s one way to put it I guess.” You try not to show your immediate embarrassment as you think back to a few weeks ago, you had been antsy, like you are at this moment and apparently you could be quite short with people when you had to spend more than a few weeks without Kuai Liang. Bi-Han had been his normal flirtatious self at dinner one night, teasing his girlfriend relentlessly in front of you and the rest of the clan and you just couldn’t tolerate it any longer as you verbally lashed out at him. You hadn’t been angry at him, but it had touched a nerve that he was so unbothered by physical affection and so open about his voracious sexual appetite while you survived on the scraps Kuai Liang occasionally threw to you. By the time you had made it back to your room that night you noticed a glittering object on your bed you shared with Kuai Liang. It had been a rather obscenely large dildo made of ice, complete with a ribbon tied around it and a card. _Apparently, someone gets pretty cranky when she’s not screaming my brother’s name at the top of her lungs every week. Do us all a favor and please take care of it yourself. ~ Bi-Han_. To say you had been mortified would be an understatement, hell this was probably the first proper conversation you had had with Bi-Han since the incident.

“Too big?” Bi-Han raises an eyebrow and chuckles lightly, “I can’t say I really would be an expert as to how big Kuai is, I just used myself as a basis.” He shoots you a smug grin that thankfully Kuai Liang didn’t seem to pick up from his older brother.

_Used himself as a refence,_ you repeat to yourself before you cheeks flush bright red, _no freaking way!_ _How would he even make that fit_ , your mind races with questions before finally snapping out of it. “B-Bi-Han! It’s bad enough Kuai Liang has been away for six weeks I don’t need you teasing me on top of it! It doesn’t exactly help!” you scowl at him.

He hums lightly, “so I’m taking you didn’t use it.” Bi-Han laughs hard as he dodges a handful of snow you had managed to scoop up and throw at him. “Don’t worry, he’ll be back soon.”

You frown at the Co-Grandmaster, “why are you here Bi-Han? To annoy me to death before Kuai Liang gets back?”

“I’m here, because I would be a pretty shitty Co-Grandmaster if I was in my room fucking my qīn instead of greeting Kuai Liang when he returns. Even I do my job properly, sometimes,” he states with clear disdain, folding his arms over his chest.

You frown and look down at your feet, shuffling them back and forth suddenly feeling rather guilty you had been so quick to judge Bi-Han’s intentions. He was so much more easy-going than Kuai Liang that sometimes it was hard to forget he took his role as Co-Grandmaster just as seriously as Kuai did and was every bit as dedicated to the preservation of the Lin Kuei as he was. “It’s just hard ya know? Kuai isn’t exactly as ‘active’ as I am to begin with so when he’s away it’s just that much worse.”

“Oh, I get it, believe me. It’s murder for me when I’m away on a mission for even a few days and I can’t satisfy my urges. I’d never make six whole weeks,” Bi-Han nods solemnly in agreement.

“How do you deal with it then? It’s not like you can take your girlfriend with you either, she’s not a fighter, she’s a normal woman like me,” you ask bouncing in place trying to keep yourself warm, even though it seemed like a futile task between the setting sun and the older cryomancer’s close proximity.

Bi-Han shoots you a cheeky grin as he raises his right hand and wiggles it, “this does the job in a pinch.”

You feel your cheeks heating up again, “doesn’t exactly feel the same though. There’s no kissing, no intimacy, no soft quiet words of love exchanged like that, it just doesn’t satisfy the same way.”

“No, it’s not the same, but it takes the edge off long enough to keep me sane and focused on killing my target so I can get home and see to it properly,” the older cryomancer replies with a long sigh.

“D-do you think Kuai does the same thing?” you can’t help but ask in a soft voice, refusing to make eye contact with Bi-Han.

“Hmm,” he mulls it over for a few mins, “Kuai’s always been the type to be pretty in control of his urges, when we were growing up I was always sneaking into town chasing women, chasing men didn’t really matter to me, but Kuai well he almost always stayed at the compound to train or focus on his cryomancy. Kuai always seemed to have to work a little bit harder than I did, what came easy and naturally to me always seemed to be a bigger struggle for him. So, he was always focused on catching up to me that he didn’t seem to have the time nor the desire for physical pleasures. Seems to have paid off in the end though, even though I’m still stronger, he has a far better and more honed control over his powers than I do. Ever notice how drastically cold it becomes when I walk into a room versus Kuai?” Bi-Han pauses to let you answer.

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that, I also have noticed that more often than not your girlfriend tries to pretend her teeth aren’t chattering when she’s curled up next to you in the common room,” you cock your head to the side to hear the rest of Bi-Han’s explanation.

He chuckles, “oh yeah, she does that all the time, I don’t know who she thinks she’s fooling ‘I-I’m not cold at all P-P-P-Polar B-Bear’.” His deep voice rises a few octaves as he imitates his lover before settling back to his normal voice, “anyway, it’s because Kuai spent so much time learning to control that, he can manipulate his own temperature in a way I lack. All because I was chasing tail and he was chasing inner strength.”

“That’s pretty unlike you to admit you have any weaknesses,” you can’t help but grin at Bi-Han as you feel relief that Kuai had always had a lower-sex drive from the sound of it and it had nothing to do with you.

“Didn’t say it was a weakness, pretty sure I even specified I’m still stronger, he just has a lot more willpower than I do, he’s cool and collected, and despite my physical temperature I’m pretty hot-headed and impulsive.” Bi-Han states as the courtyard slowly begins to fill with the students coming to greet their Co-Grandmaster after dinner.

“What’s keeping him so long?” you let out a frustrated sigh, you shift uncomfortably as your conversation with Bi-Han had served to only make your growing need worse. It had been much easier to ignore your carnal desires when you weren’t talking about and focused on Kuai Liang. Just knowing he was nearly home made your stomach do little flip-flops of excitement as you feel your panties already clinging to your mound with embarrassing moisture. _Keep it together girl, he’s almost back, but god it’s been so long ugh!_ You agonize to yourself as time seems to come to a standstill and you continue to wait impatiently until one of the guards finally shouts very welcomed words.

“Grandmaster Kuai Liang has returned! I see him now!” the guard shouts from the tower and as you feel your heart racing with desire as your heat throbs at just the mention of his name.

You don’t even let Kuai Liang make it all the way through the gates before you throw your arms around his neck and jump into his arms. You’re so thoroughly worked up and deprived you can’t help but press your lips to his cool ones in a needy, desperate kiss. You can hear and feel Kuai Liang gasp in shock and confusion as your greedy tongue forces its way inside his mouth to tangle with his chilly appendage. You moan loudly into his mouth as your grip on him tightens and you don’t even realize you’re pressing your body against his hard, muscular one in almost a blind frenzy.

“I think someone missed you,” Bi-Han says as he clears his throat, cutting through your haze. “Welcome home Tundra, I trust the training exercises went well.” He adds as the older cryomancer tries to hide the smug smirk tugging at his lips.

Your face flushes beet red as you finally come to your senses and abruptly pull away from Kuai Liang and fix your gaze firmly on the ground, trying in vain to ignore the disappointed glare you are sure the younger cryomancer is shooting your way.

He grunts uncomfortably as he smooths his clothes back in place, “brother,” he pauses to acknowledge Bi-Han. “Indeed, the training exercises were a great success, we were able to strengthen the bond between the Special Forces and the Lin Kuei. Come with me and I will tell you about it in detail.

Your heart sinks as Kuai Liang is quick to brush you off and stride towards Bi-Han, you know you’ve upset him, and how much you must have disappointed him in front of his brother and all his students. You couldn’t help yourself though, you had been cooped up with no satisfying way to relieve yourself for six long weeks and you feel horribly ashamed of yourself for not being able to control yourself for just a bit longer.

Bi-Han frowns before gesturing a command to all the students to leave, he cocks his head to the side as he waits patiently for the students to vacate the courtyard. Once it was just the three of you, he closes the distance between him and Kuai Liang before grabbing his upper arm harshly and pulling it up at what looks to be an uncomfortable angle. The taller cryomancer leans down to hiss into Kuai Liang’s ear as his younger brother whimpers with discomfort, “you take care of _her_ before you even think of talking to me. You don’t know how lonely and needy she’s been, put her first for _once, little brother_.” He shoves Kuai Liang towards as you hear his heavy footfalls echoing on the stone courtyard as he makes his way back to chambers.

Kuai Liang’s face flushes a deep red as he’s left scowling after being scolded like a child by his older brother, “I suppose I’ll hear your report before I give him mine.”

A shiver runs down your spine as his gruff, deep voice reverberates through your body and settles in an uncomfortable knot in your core. “Y-yes sir,” you reply softly before trotting after him as he walks briskly back towards the bedroom you share. You can feel the moisture pooling between your legs with each step. Your desire to have Kuai Liang inside you intensifying with each passing moment, so much so you feel slightly out of breath and lightheaded by the time you reach your destination.

“So,” Kuai Liang begins as he closes the door firmly behind the two of you. “Would you like to tell me what has gotten into you that you felt the need to embarrass me in front of the entire clan and cause my brother to reprimand me like a child?”

“I-I’m sorry Kuai, I didn’t mean to embarrass you, it’s just been so difficult with you being gone for so long, I-I’ve missed you so badly. I miss the way you hug me, the way your kiss me, waking up with you every morning, falling asleep next to you every night and,” you hesitate briefly before taking a deep breath to gather your courage. “I’ve especially missed the way your perfect cock fills me up over and over until I’ve gone mad with pleasure.” You bite your lip as a needy little whimper escapes your mouth as your hands grip at Kuai Liang’s uniform and pull his body flush with yours.

He cups your face lovingly before a slight grin graces his handsome, flushed face, “I didn’t realize what a desperate, needy little girl I had. Tell me my love, are you always like this when we’re apart.”

You whine as you part your legs before pressing one of Kuai Liang’s hands in between your legs as you begin to grind yourself against him. “Y-yes, I can’t help it. I just can’t control myself around you, and when you’re away it’s so much worse, I’ve needed you inside me so badly,” you tremble lightly as he cups your clothed sex.

“So badly that you couldn’t control yourself in front of my students, you must really be beyond reason right now, huh?” Kuai Liang rubs his hand back and forth against you feeling your want dripping through your pants as he presses it firmly against your core harder.

You let out a breathless little cry as his strong hands move to your supple ass as he begins kneading it as his rough lips find yours. You can’t help but moan against his mouth as his beard tickles and scratches at your soft skin, soft, helpless noises become trapped by Kuai Liang’s mouth as his cool tongue works its way inside your searing hot mouth.

He groans as his strong hands continue to grope and grab at your ass before lacing his finger’s under your full ass and carrying you to the bed, never breaking the kiss until he all but throws you onto the soft bed. A low growl escapes his throat as he takes in your flushed face and unfocused expression, he makes quick work of his belts and armbands before hastily tugging his top off before he practically pounces on you.

“K-Kuai,” you moan out breathlessly as your eyes rakes over his beautifully sculpted body before his cool flesh is pressing against your flushed body.

“Why didn’t you tell me before that you needed me more often?” He questions, peppering your neck in open mouth kisses.

You refuse to meet his gaze as you answer, “I-I was embarrassed and didn’t want to make you feel pressured, you always seem so in control of your desires. I-I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

He frowns, “instead I wound up disappointing you. I’m sorry it took Bi-Han telling me to notice, I should have paid better attention to you and your needs. I’m so sorry if I ever made you feel like anything less than the magnificent goddess you are.” Kuai Liang pulls your shirt over your head before his cool lips return their attention to your exposed neck.

You wriggle underneath his hard, cool body before looping your arms around his neck and bucking your hips up against his as another desperate little whine falls from your parted lips. “You could never disappoint me Kuai, but you can certainly make up for lost time.”

He takes his time to lick and nip his way down to your ample breasts, you can’t help but squirm and giggle as his beard tickles your soft skin. Kuai Liang deftly unhooks your bra before pressing his cool lips almost reverently against one of your hard buds.

Your back arches at the tender action and you find your hands threading into Kuai Liang’s thick, dark hair. Soft pants escape your lips as his tongue runs over your perky nipple and his large hand cups and squeezes your neglected breast. “Unn Kuai, please don’t tease me tonight, I-I can’t. Please, I just need to feel you inside me, I can’t wait any longer.”

Kuai pulls away with a soft pop as his suddenly ice blue eyes stare down at you, he groans deeply as he grinds his clothed cock against your core teasingly. “Already? We’ve just begun.” 

You can feel tears of need pricking at your eyes as you pant helplessly as Kuai Liang’s actions causes more heat to pool in your lower stomach and your pussy throbs with desire. “Yes Kuai! I-I can’t wait! Please! I need you so badly right now.” Your lower lip trembles as hot, fat tears trickle down your face.

The cryomancer’s eyes darken with lust as he brushes your tears away with his cool, rough fingers, “I’m sorry love, I shouldn’t have teased you. Shush, it’s ok, I’ll take care of you, I promise.” He croons softly before pulls your pants and panties down before ridding himself of his own pants.

You cry out in pleasure as you feel his cool cock sliding along your soaking, slippery folds, if you weren’t so far gone you would probably be a little embarrassed with how wet and vocal you are being. You arch your back and throw your head back as you feel his huge cock sinking into your tight, velveteen heat. Your stomach clenches instinctively as you’re filled and stretched open by the cryomancer’s length, you can’t help but pant and whine as the delicious sensation overwhelms you in the best possible way. “Ah! Kuai! It feels so good, I’ve missed you so much,” you tug his head down to meet your lips in a hasty, sloppy kiss.

Kuai Liang groans hotly against your lips, the noise rippling through your body amplifying your pleasure as he continues to envelope his cock in your intoxicating heat. “I-I’ve missed you too, my love,” he pauses to let out a choked off grunt before continuing “you feel so hot and tight around me. It fees incredible.”

You can’t help but let out a high-pitched whine as the cryomancer finally buries himself completely in your velvety heat, it feels indescribable after so many weeks of waiting. There’s a slight twinge of discomfort as your body adjusts to the intrusion, but you can barely notice due to the delicious pleasure and satisfaction you feel being filled so entirely by his cool length. You’re quick to wrap your legs around his muscular torso as you start to rock your hips against his, the action pulling needy little noises of pleasure from you as you feel your walls fluttering and gripping his length tightly.

“Y/N,” Kuai Liang moans your name in a way that makes your feel dizzy with desire as his hands find your hips and he starts to move, slowly and deeply inside your body.

The action immediately causes you to dig your nails deeply into Kuai Liang’s broad back as you arch you back almost entirely off the bed. You gasp as his cock fills you up so entirely your breath catches in your throat, you can’t help but squeeze and tighten around his length as he starts to thrust into your dripping cunt at maddeningly slow pace. “Kuai please, please! Ungh! More! Please! Ah you feel so good inside me, it’s in so deep,” you beg and whine shamelessly.

“You really are a needy little thing aren’t you,” the cryomancer chuckles as the grip on your hips tighten and he begins to thrust in earnest.

You feel your nails biting deeper into his cool skin as you buck your hips wildly, meeting each of his thrusts with obscene slaps of flesh on flesh. “Ah! Yes! That’s so good,” you nearly scream as his thick cock brushes against that sweet spot deep inside you with each deep, hard thrust. You continue to pant as your feel your face heating up further and your walls clamping down hard around his length, desperate to feel every inch of his twitching cock. You can tell just from the expression of concentration and the way Kuai’s brows are knitted tightly together he’s not going to last much longer either. Your legs grip his waist tighter as your thighs quiver with the exertion of trying to hold your orgasm at bay just a little longer.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so wet and desperate. Un. It’s a really good look, I wonder how much longer you can last,” Kuai Liang teases as his thrusts slow to an infuriatingly slow pace.

With a strength you didn’t even know you’re capable of you flip the Co-Grandmaster on to his back before plunging yourself down on to his thick cock. He feels even bigger like this, every inch of your tight opening felt full and deliciously stretched. You straddle his hips as you begin to fuck yourself on his cock with reckless abandon, practically shrieking as each time you drop down on his length his cock brushes against your sweet spot.

Kuai Liang moans your name breathlessly as he’s rendered completely dumbstruck by your unexpected display of dominance. His eyes squeeze tightly shut as his jaw falls open in quiet pants, “I’m close,” he manages to force out.

“Ah! Fuck! Kuai, I-I’m going to cum,” you squeal with delight as your keep bouncing on his length relentlessly, reveling in the mind-numbing pleasure coursing through your body. With another loud scream of his name your world comes crashing down around you as white-hot pleasure races up your spine. Your legs tremble and jerk as your orgasm tears through your body, the intensity of it forcing you to squeeze your eyes close tightly as your body continues to thrash atop the cryomancer’s toned one.

Kuai Liang groans loudly as he fucks up into your spasming cunt, “Oh shit, I’m going to, I’m,” he cuts himself off as he bites down hard on his bottom lip.

You let out a loud cry as your feel his hips stutter to a halt as his cock twitches wildly in the tight confines of your pussy before you feel his thick pulses of cum shooting deep inside you. You can’t help but moan at the intimate sensation and you share with only Kuai Liang, it feels so perfect, so right, you hardly notice the tears of relief and satisfaction trickling down your cheeks.

Kuai Liang looks up at you with a goofy smile and half lidded eyes before he wipes a stray tear away and pulling you flush against his luscious chest, “what’s the matter love?”

“Nothing,” you sigh, leaning forward to happily nuzzling against his perfect pecs, “I’m just so happy, and so satisfied right now.” Your happiness doesn’t last long though, “I supposed you better get going and fill Bi-Han in on what happened with the Special Forces.” You try and pull up from him, but blink in surprise as you are held firmly in place by his strong arms.

“My brother can wait, besides his busy with his woman right now. I plan to spend the rest of our evening showing you how much I missed you,” he gives you a mischievous little smirk before pulling you forward to plant a soft kiss on your forehead.

Your heart soars at his words as you beam down at him, “I’m all yours,” you giggle happily before claiming his cool lips in a slow, sensual kiss.


	21. OG Sub-Zero X Female Reader (Desperate/Needy Sex)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Desperate/Needy smut extravaganza and I not going to lie guys, I have never been prouder of a fanfic that I've written than I am of this one. To me this is hands down the best smut/intimacy whatever I have ever done, I'm SO in love with it. Not only does this one involve Bi-Han pleasing the reader with his icy tongue and fingers, but then he gives her a proper fucking in the shower too. We also get to see a softer, more vulnerable side to Bi-Han and honestly I don't know what to say about it, this one is absolutely my pride and joy. Hope you guys like it too!

You breathe out a content sigh as you step under the almost too hot water, ever since you started dating your cryomancer, hot showers had become quite the luxury. Not that you had any complaints about having to withstand the cool, sometimes cold water you found yourself under, because Bi-Han was more than worth it. You’d be lying to yourself if you didn’t admit how much you loved how affectionate and touch-starved Bi-Han always seemed to be. He wasn’t big on using his words to show his affection for you, but it was impossible not to know how much he really cared about you when it was just the two of you sharing moments of intimacy whenever you could.

You laugh to yourself as you think about him being intimate, maybe that was the wrong word. Maybe insatiable was a better way to describe him. Either way you had very few complaints with your chilly Polar Bear. Just thinking about him causes heat to pool in your lower stomach, which was an odd sensation coupled with the hot water, you are so used to that delicious feeling of arousal when you were under cool water with Bi-Han’s icy fingers buried inside your tight cunt. The thought alone makes you moan, but you are reluctant to touch yourself, you know Bi-Han will be home in a few days, and as hard as it is to resist your imagination and your own fingers, you know the welcome home sex with Bi-Han will be all the more satisfying by letting your desire build and fester.

A sudden shiver runs through your whole body, “I must have forgotten to close the bathroom window again,” you mutter aloud. You turn the hot water up a little higher as you wrap your arms around your body and shiver slightly, as the cold makes it harder to resist giving into your desires. You feel your cheeks flush at the sudden cold intrusion, and you can feel yourself growing wetter by the moment. “This is all Bi-Han’s fault,” you mutter as you absent mindedly toy at your hardening nipples. The cold intensifies and you can’t help but let out a startled noise halfway between a gasp and squeal as you are spun around by a strong hand and are suddenly plunged under a deluge of freezing cold water. You hear a low, content groan and before you can turn around you see rivulets of blood washing down the drain.

“All my fault huh,” you start at the sound of sound of Bi-Han’s smug, teasing voice. “Don’t turn around or think of changing the water, you don’t want to see me right now,” you can hear Bi-Han’s deep voice mumbling his command.

You whimper under the cold stream as you start to become increasingly concerned at the amount of blood pooling around your feet and washing down the drain. “B-Bi-Han are you ok?” you ask in a shaky whisper, fearing the answer. You had seen Bi-Han return from missions roughed up plenty of times and usually he never kept you from him. Most of the time he would docilly let you scrub him down and dress or stitch up his wounds as necessary, he was usually so exhausted when he would return from a kill or theft.

“It’s not my blood,” he replies, his cold lips softly nipping at your ear, “but it’s a pretty gruesome sight, I had to track this mark for quite a while and I didn’t manage to kill him until just a few minutes ago.” He lets out a low satisfied noise, which sounds suspiciously like a content cat purring as your hand snakes behind his head and you pull it closer to you as you tease the shorn hair of his undercut with your nails.

“You had me really worried, jerk,” you try and pretend you’re mad at him, but your slightly chattering teeth betray your true feelings of relief and arousal. The cryomancer nuzzles your neck a moment or two longer, enjoying the close proximity to you and your touch far more than he’d ever admit before reluctantly separating from you. With a firm but gently press of his strong hands you find yourself out from under the frigid shower stream as you turn around to admire Bi-Han. “You’re still wearing your clothes,” you frown as you look at him with disappointment.

He gives you a look that you recognize as _don’t ask if you don’t want the details_ as he grabs the shampoo and starts scrubbing the blood and frozen shards of his victim out of his short, ebony hair.

“Polar Bear, what on earth happened?” you crinkle your nose not quite in disgust, you’re used to the carnage of his life after all, but your face was more so at the filth pooling around your bare feet.

He growls and bares his teeth briefly before muttering, “the fucking bastard hired private bodyguards, Triads from the look of it, they were snooping around my kill and things got,” he pauses a moment to consider his wording, “messy.” He eventually settles on before rising the suds from his hair.

“The Triads? That’s a new one, sounds like your brother need to do better reconnaissance before he sics you on unsuspecting prey.” You look at him perplexed as you subconsciously lick your lips as you can’t help but fix your gaze on his bulging pecs highlighted by the wet cloth sticking to them like a second skin before he finally begins pulling his top off. You bite your lip as your graze travel down to his exposed stomach as a soft whimper escapes your lips when his flawless, cut abs are exposed to your gaze.

Bi-Han struggles with the damp fabric for a bit before finally wrestling it from his body, letting you get a mouth-watering view of the rivulets of water rolling off the cryomancer’s perfectly sculpted body. This time you’re unable to quiet your wanton moan, he just smirks at you before speaking, “that’s what he _should_ do, but fucking _Tundra_ can’t do anything right. They attacked me first, I ended it.”

You quietly grab the loofa hanging from a hook on the wall and lather it up with your bodywash, you’re sure Bi-Han will complain about smelling like lilacs, but as far as you’re concerned he could do with a bit of pampering at the moment. You can’t help but grin stupidly at the cryomancer as he finally works his way out of his pants and leaves his clothes in a messy heap on the spacious shower floor. “Well, you seem to have survived just fine, let me help get the rest of the grime off,” you’re practically drooling at this point seeing him in all his glory, his delicious cock hanging between his perfectly muscled thighs causes an unmistakable pang of arousal to coil tightly in the pit of your stomach.

Bi-Han crinkles his nose as the light floral scent hits him, but he doesn’t protest when you run the loofa over his stiff shoulders, you take your time with his biceps, admiring his statuesque physique. He rumbles low in his chest as you continue washing the dried blood of his body, paying particular attention to his hard pecs and stiff nipples before trailing lower to teasingly brush against his well-defined abs. “Too slow,” he grunts as he snatches the loofa and begins vigorously scrubbing away the rest of the filth and gore, “there’s something else I have in mind.”

You frown at him like a five-year-old who just had their favorite toy taken away, but you don’t have time to pout very long. You shiver when Bi-Han rises off quickly before the cryomancer’s cold body closes the distant between you and him. He reaches up effortlessly to redirect the stream of water to cascade down the wall. You whine in discomfort as the cold-water floods down your back before in a flash it’s almost too warm as a soft moan escapes your mouth. You don’t even have time to process what’s happening before Bi-Han’s demanding lips are on yours, you can’t hold back the whimper of delight as Bi-Han swallows up the sound as he plunges his freezing tongue into your searing hot mouth.

He’s quick to break the kiss, but he still manages to leave you breathless in the process, “I missed you,” he mutters as his ice blue eyes stare intensely at you. He gives you a confident little smirk before sinking to his knees and forcefully pushing your legs apart just enough for him to run his icy tongue over your soaking folds.

“B-Bi-Han! What are you doing?” you let out a startled cry as you instinctively wind your fingers tightly into Bi-Han’s dark locks, it’s been so long since he’s been away and even longer since he’s been the one on his knees for you. More often than not you were happily on your knees for Bi-Han enjoying every inch of his cock he managed to fit in your tight throat, but him going down on you was something you didn’t ask him to do often. He certainly offered often enough but you can’t help but get even more turned on pleasing him so having him lave his icy tongue over your hot folds with the hot water trickling down your back was starting to overwhelm you embarrassingly fast. “Ah..ha..un! Bi-Han,” you whine his name as you feel more moisture pooling in your core, the cryomancer is quick to sloppily and noisily suck your cunt as his wicked tongue laps away the moisture.

“I-I just need this right now, I need to be close to you right now and know nothing hurt you while I was away,” he all but whispers as you’re left speechless by the quiet desperation in his usually so cocky and arrogant voice. Bi-Han’s uncharacteristic vulnerability doesn’t last long though “you should really let me do this more often,” he groans loudly against your pussy and the reverberations of his deep voice almost make your knees buckled with want. Bi-Han is in no hurry to get you off quickly, despite his impressive erection jutting up from between his well-muscled thighs; he takes his time to toy with you. He pulls back for a moment to press a hard kiss right above your pubis before grabbing your hips in an almost painfully tight grip, well aware of the fact that in a few moments he’ll be the only thing holding you up. He blows his cold breath against your lower body before nipping at your inner thigh, the action causing you to shiver despite the warm water flowing steadily over your back. He runs this frigid tongue along the entire length of your dripping, quivering cunt before repeating the action with torturously slow, steady stokes of his tongue.

You tug almost painfully at his short hair before your breath catches in your throat as you try and get out a high-pitched whine, but the cryomancer’s actions are making it hard to even breath. All you can do is gasp out short little pants as he tilts his head to rub the bridge of his nose against your clit. He focuses his attention solely on your tight entrance, his cold tongue tracing the outside of your hole lightly at first before becoming more demanding. You can feel your body trembling as he finally presses just the tip of his tongue inside your hot entrance just teasing it, wriggling it around, stretching you open slowly and deliberately. _There’s no way I’m going to last long like this_ , you think to yourself before squeezing your eyes shut as you start to feel drunk and dizzy from the pleasurable sensation. 

Bi-Han finally presses his tongue firmly inside your tight entrance all while continuing to rub his nose incessantly against your clit, you can feel his ever present smirk against your slippery folds, and you know your reactions are making him even smugger than usual. He fucks you open with his icy tongue determined to turn you into a whimpering mess before he’s even properly inside you. He growls again as your frantic hands tug on his hair, you’re long past words as you try and warn him of your rapidly approaching orgasm. The cryomancer opens his mouth wider as he works to fit as much of your cunt into his icy mouth as he can and slurps at it obscenely before scraping his teeth lightly over your glistening folds.

You can feel tears pricking at the corners of your eyes as he pushes you closer to your breaking point, “B-Bi-Han!” You cry loudly as you finally find your voice again, your entire body trembles uncontrollably in his strong grip. You feel as though you’re about to pass out from the all-encompassing sensation of the hot water rushing over your body and the frigid cryomancer tongue fucking you between your legs. “I-I…fuck! Bi-Han!” you sob his name as your orgasm hits you with a force that knocks the wind from your lungs. Stars burst before your eyes as you double over clinging to him desperately as waves of pleasure course through every inch of your body. You feel a sudden burst of moisture pooling between your thighs as Bi-Han’s greedy tongue keeps sucking and lapping at your fluttering entrance. You shake helplessly in his grasp as his tongue refuses to slow down, you feel your stomach clenching with exertion as you find yourself at the cryomancer’s mercy.

He pulls back to give you a moment’s reprieve before groaning “fuck, you’re like some sort of drug, I can’t get enough,” he makes a show of licking his lips clean before supporting you with one hand. His cold fingers tease your overly sensitive pussy causing his ice blue eyes to darken with lust as he spreads your growing moisture over your folds. Bi-Han grins up at you, looking smugger than ever as he coats two fingers in a thick layer of ice and works them inside you. Bi-Han busies his tongue with lapping at your sensitive bud for a few teasing strokes before beginning to pump his icy fingers in and out of your dripping hole as he sucks nosily on your clit.

“I-I can’t Bi-Han! Ah! Fuck! Please,” you beg unsure of what exactly you are begging for torn between wanting him to stop and for him to stay down there all night. You do your best to support yourself by clinging to his strong, broad shoulders but each stroke of his tongue has your legs spasming and twitching uncontrollably. You let out a high-pitched whine as he crooks his ice coated fingers inside you as he easily finds your sweet spot and starts to stroke it lightly in a come-hither motion. Tears of overstimulation start to trickle down your cheeks as he sucks fervently on your clit, you feel your head swimming as his pleasurable onslaught continues. 

Bi-Han pulls away from your clit as his cold lips graze your inner thigh before sinking his sharp teeth into the sensitive skin, causing you to cry out loudly as his fingers thrust harder and deeper inside you causing your walls to flutter with intense desire. He groans as he laps at the angry crescent shaped wound almost apologetically as he tongues lazily at the blood trickling down your thigh.

The action forces you to cling tighter to the strong cryomancer, the brief, intense pain heightening your pleasure to a level that makes it impossible to think about anything but Bi-Han and his thick fingers pumping in and out of your dripping, mess of a cunt. “F-fuck, P-polar Bear,” you curse quietly as you feel that familiar, delicious heat pooling in your core once more as the cryomancer switches his motion to curls his fingers inside you, stroking your sweet spot again with firm, rapid movements.

You briefly regain your senses as you barely hear Bi-Han mutter, “tā mā de (fuck). ” You whimper with desire as you notice how painfully hard and leaking his proud cock is and you can’t help but feel giddy and lightheaded knowing it was you that landed the cryomancer in this state to begin with. As if he could somehow read your mind he murmurs, “see what you do to me qīn, fuck I need you to cum for me so I can bury my cock in that perfect pussy of yours.” He growls before returning to lick and suck relentlessly on your tender clit while you cry out harshly as the cryomancer’s ice coated fingers alternate between pumping into you roughly and curling harshly against the bundle of nerves inside you, the sensations making you pant heavily and see stars.

You can’t hold back any longer, between Bi-Han’s unforgiving tongue and his questing fingers you find yourself spiraling over the edge, drowning in pleasure. “B-Bi-Han!” you wail as your tight walls clamp down on his finger’s determined to keep him inside you as you rock shamelessly against him a moment or two before you find yourself overwhelmed with the force of your orgasm. Your vision blurs as jolt after jolt of pleasure shoots through your body, you can’t breathe other than shallow useless pants as your body feels boneless as you continue to cling to the cryomancer to keep yourself from collapsing.

Bi-Han finally pulls away from your throbbing pussy as he gently eases his fingers from your fluttering hole, before leveling his icy gaze with your half lidded one as he licks his fingers clean “shit that was hot.” He chuckles softly as he presses featherlight kisses along your abused thigh and lower abdomen, slowly working his way back up your shaking body. He easily slips his hands under your full ass as he presses you back against the wall and the steady stream of hot water, he’s quick to move his hands under your thighs to raise you up to his height all while managing to keep his hands away from the too hot water. “Guess I have to give you a minute or two, you look properly wrecked,” he looks rather pleased with himself as he takes in your exhausted, disheveled appearance.

Your head lulls back as you sigh with satisfaction, “whose fault is that? Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just the cold breeze from you sneaking into the bathroom was enough to make me want to touch myself, having you on your knees eating me out damn near killed me,” you mumble drowsily to him.

“Gonna let me do it more often then?” he asks before pressing a teasing kiss to your lips as you feel his rock-hard erection pressing and leaking against your stomach.

You feel your cheeks heating up in embarrassment as you nod softly refusing to meet his gaze, “y-yes, feel free to do that anytime you’re feeling generous. As long as it doesn’t take away from me getting to please you.”

He lets out a loud chuckle at your sudden bashfulness, “sure qīn (bae), I promise I won’t stop fucking your throat and choking you with dick just because I’d like to return the favor more.”

You smack weakly at his strong bicep, embarrassed by his words before frowning, “you-you better not, you know how much I get off on it.”

Bi-Han grins at you, “I’m a lucky man,” he snickers before claiming your lips in an icy kiss, he pries his way inside your mouth with his cold tongue as his entwines with yours.

You moan into his mouth tasting yourself on his tongue and lips it’s a heady and intoxicating blend of your arousal and his cold almost snowy mouth. You find yourself being unusually bold tonight after witnessing Bi-Han on his knees for you as you nip and tug at his lower lip, you pull a little too hard as your mouth is suddenly flooded with cold, coppery liquid. You whine almost panic stricken before you hear Bi-Han groaning deeply against your mouth as he deepens the kiss, his tongue demanding and aggressive. You wrap your arms around Bi-Han’s neck as you gasp and whimper into his mouth, your fingers scratch at the close cropped hair and the base of his hairline, reveling in his purring growls as you feel arousal once again quickly pooling in your stomach. You hastily break the kiss, “fuck me,” you whimper as your pupils dilate at the sight of Bi-Han licking his blood from his lip, “please. I know you need to be inside you just as much as I need you inside me.”

The cryomancer lets out a low shaky sigh as he grinds his cock against your stomach before propping your body up a little higher. “You sure you’re ready for it qīn? I’ve been gone a few weeks; I don’t know how well I’m going to be able to control myself.”

You tug at his hair a little too painfully as he winces slightly in discomfort, “fuck me Bi-Han, I can’t wait anymore, you aren’t going to break me. Please? I need you,” you beg breathily, shivering from the extreme contrast of his glacial body caging you against the hot water of the shower.

Bi-Han doesn’t waste any more time as he repositions his hand to have his palm underneath your perfect ass while the other grips his thick, hard cock. He runs the icy head along the length of your velvety pussy, licking his lips in anticipation as he coats his length in your want. He scrapes his teeth along the expanse of your exposed throat as he bends his knees and thrusts up into your tight cunt.

You gasp and whine his name as you feel the cryomancer’s thick cock opening you up and filling you inch by inch with his huge cock. Even with your earlier session between his tongue and fingers he still makes you feel almost uncomfortably full as he buries himself to the hilt. “You aren’t allowed to be gone this long again, ahhh fuck… your cock feels so good, but it’s so big,” you whine as you wriggle slightly in his grip as you clench around his length trying to reacquaint yourself with his dick.

“Aw, is that your way of telling me you missed me?” Bi-Han chuckles as he stills himself inside your tight walls, giving you time to adjust to his hard, thick cock before moving. His lips curl into a brief snarl, “tā mā de (fuck) you’re so fucking tight qīn, guess I know you were faithful while I was away, huh?” He teases as he moves his hips in a circular motion, grinding his hard abs against your still sensitive clit.

You gasp loudly, “oh like I would think of letting anyone ever touch me again, you’ve… ah… you’ve ruined me for life. Ah yes, ah Bi-Han, unnn more, wǒ xūyào gèng duō de (I need more, please),” you pant out in clumsy, broken Cantonese.

He lets out a low groan, “who’s been teaching you Cantonese, huh?” he cups your face with his free hand before teasing your lips in a soft sensual kiss. His hips move back and as he eases himself from your aching pussy before thrusting back in with controlled restraint.

“Ah! The-the old lady next door, she’s been giving me lessons while you’ve been away, and I’ve been cooking for her. I-I wanted to learn for you be-because w-wǒ ài nǐ (I-I love you),” you managed to cry out as he begins to thrust slowly and deeply in and out of you as your walls hug and squeeze his cock with each stroke.

“Hmm, is that so?” the cryomancer asks, his cheeks flushing with a hint of color as he nuzzles against your neck, nipping at it affectionately.

You squeal as Bi-Han is quick to change tempo as he begins thrusting into your tight cunt with earnest, your hands slide lower onto his well-muscled shoulders as your nails dig and bite into his toned flesh. You continue to moan and whine as your voice rises higher in octave and volume as you start to roll your hips into Bi-Han’s powerful thrusts. You’re no longer embarrassed by your seemingly one-sided confession as his thick cock makes it impossible to think about anything but the blissed-out sensation dominating and rapidly overwhelming your senses. You bite your lip in an attempt to quiet yourself as each thrust of the cryomancer’s cold cock fills you completely and the obscene slap of skin on skin echoes off the shower walls. You’re reduced to a sobbing mess as tears cascade down your cheeks again every time Bi-Han moves his hips with precision, the thick head of his cock hits your sweet spot dead on, sending shivers of pleasure down your spine. “S-Sub-Zero q-qǐng (p-please),” you beg knowing how much Bi-Han enjoys hearing you call him by his code name.

He lets out a deep, beastial growl as his hands move back down to your hips and his blunt nails dig into your soft flesh, “I’ve missed you so much. It’s been fucking unbearable waking up alone for so long.” He continues to pound into you deeply over and over again, “you’re doing such a good job taking my cock so well for me, you were all I could think of while I was away.” He confesses, obviously embarrassed by his true feelings he tries to weave in lewd words of praise to cover up his discomfort at admitting so personal and private to you.

Your cunt clamps down around his thick cock almost painfully hard as his words cause your stomach to clench with pride and pleasure. Each powerful thrust against your sweet spot leaves you dizzy and teetering right on the cusp of completion.

His teeth nip at your ear before he whispers, “wǒ ài nǐ (I love you), Y/N,” as his pace and thrusts start to lose their rhythm and stutter irregularly.

Those three little words have you tumbling over the edge as your heart swells with happiness as your third orgasm of the evening tears through your body with an intensity that makes you convulse. Your nails break Bi-Han’s cold skin as his name falls from your lips like a litany, your whole body goes rigid briefly before you shake and shudder uncontrollable. Your walls flutter around his cock as your cunt greedily tries to suck the cryomancer’s dick in deeper as you continue to ride out your orgasm until your head finally lulls forward and darkness and unconsciousness briefly take you.

Bi-Han cups your cheek as he rouses you gently and you give a tired weak smile that he takes as his cue he can finish. You can’t help but whimper as you hear the cryomancer groaning and growling far more than he usually does as he seems completely engrossed with keeping eye contact with you as he fucks you through your intense release. “I-I’m going to,” he trails off before he can finish his sentence.

It doesn’t matter though you feel so close and connected to Bi-Han at this moment you know exactly what he’s asking, you cup his cheeks and pull his lips to the juncture between your neck and shoulders. “Inside me, please I want to feel you filling me up,” you moan as his mouth latches on to your neck.

He manages a few more deep thrusts as you look down and notice the creeping cold of frost crawling along your hips as his control of his cryomancy waivers. He groans loudly against your neck as his forces his cock deeply inside your throbbing cunt before his teeth bite into your flesh to quite his roar as his release floods you.

You can’t help but let out hoarse moan as you relish in the thick spurts of cum filling your cunt, you don’t even notice that the hot water heater gave up ages ago. You’re so distracted by the delicious sensation of being filled to the brim by the man you love dearly that you don’t notice anything as the two of you sink exhaustedly to the shower floor. _Even Bi-Han’s strength has a limit, huh?_ you can’t help but giggle to yourself as you get a rare glimpse of Bi-Han smiling with his hair a mess and his cheeks still flushed from his earlier confession. You feel your heart clench at the sight as tears well in your eyes again.

“Wha-What’s wrong qīn? W-was I too rough?” he looks back at you with an adorably perplexed expression on his handsome face.

You smile and shake your head, “no you were perfect, I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you, that’s all.” You shiver as you’re suddenly aware of the cold water streaming down the wall, but you don’t care, the cold just reminds you of how much you love the cryomancer in front of you. You giggle as you push him down on the floor of the shower and his pile of discarded clothes as you work your way under one of his strong arms to lay on his flawless chest. “Absolutely perfect,” you mutter contently as Bi-Han smirks smugly and strokes your hair until the two of recover from your reunion.


	22. Fade to Black (OG Sub-Zero x F!Reader (flashback) & Yandere!Noob Saibot x F!Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I started this on Tumblr well over a year ago and never really went anywhere with it, but I finally got around to finishing it because I got a trade request basically asking me for the same storyline I had started. The reader (you) are in a relationship with Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) only to find out Bi-Han doesn't survive the tournament. You're unsure what to do with yourself after loosing him and have to move forward with the wraith he's become. 
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter:
> 
> Vaginal Fingering  
> Vaginal Sex  
> Slightly Dubious Consent  
> Yandere elements (possessive, disregard for user's comfort)  
> Choking  
> Facials

“ _I’m sorry. There was nothing left._ ”

The words echoed in your mind as you tried to make sense of the news you had just received.

*earlier that evening*

You wearily make your way home from work, dreading the empty apartment. Something always felt off when Bi-Han was away on “business”, but he had been gone longer than expected this time. Something felt more amiss than usual as you let yourself in the apartment you share with the assassin, but you’re greeted with a familiar shiver as the cold rolled out of the apartment.

“Bi-Han you’re back!” you exclaim, eagerly bursting through the door. Stopping dead in your tracks, you noticed the oddly familiar stranger seated on your couch. “Who are you?!” you shout, frantically digging in your purse for the pepper spray Bi-Han insisted you carry with you.

“Y/N, my name is Tundra, but you may call me Kuai Liang, Bi-Han is...” he pauses slightly “was my older brother,” he corrects himself. “You should sit down,” Kuai Liang urged.

“Was?” you breathe, you can feel panic and dread beginning to overwhelm you and a fuzzy, unstable sensation taking over as you sway in place. You feel his icy touch as he grabs you moments before you succumb to darkness.

“I told you she wasn’t going to take the news well,” you hear a muffled voice with an accent you can’t hope to place.

“Who would except maybe Sektor? Quiet. She’s waking up,” the deeper voice hissed gruffly as you feel a cold hand on your shoulder gently keeping you down.

His hand is unneeded, you are in no condition to sit up, you’re well aware of that, instead you simply open your eyes and peer at the two men, one had already introduced himself to you as Bi-Han’s brother and the other was a similarly dressed, unknown man with long silver hair. You take a shaky breath, “Who are the two of you? What are you doing in my apartment? Where’s Bi-Han?!” You demand as best as you can given your current state.

“I told you she’d have to be feisty, to handle someone like him,” the silver-haired male chuckles, before turning away as Bi-Han’s brother shoots him a disapproving look.

“Smoke, now’s not the time,” Kuai Liang reprimands his companion. “I told you Y/N, I’m Kuai Liang, Bi-Han’s younger brother, this is my partner Smoke. We uh worked with Bi-Han... how much did he tell you about what he did?” his brother is careful to ask the question, not wanting to give away anything he did not have to.

You roll your eyes at the question, growing more impatient and anxious by the moment, “I’m not stupid. I know what Bi-Han does, he’s not exactly subtle when he comes home dripping in blood, guts, and frozen chunks of person; it’s pretty easy to figure it out. He’s an assassin, a mercenary, hitman for some secret clan, organization, Triad-wannabes. Where is he?” you rattle off angrily, growing very tired, very quickly of all the secrecy.

Smoke bristles­­­ at the description of the Lin Kuei, but Kuai Liang cuts him off, “Something like that yes, he was recently contracted, as I’m sure you’re aware; to fight on his employer’s behalf at a tournament.”

“Yeah, Mortal Kombat or whatever the name of it is, right?” you reply as your stomach churns and dread mounts.

“He was slain, by another participant,” Kuai Liang replies, his voice cracks as he finally delivers the news, unable to make eye contact with you anymore.

“What do you mean slain?” You hastily sit straight up, “You’re lying! There’s no way! Bi-Han has supernatural powers! Don’t you even know your own brother?! He can freeze people whole and shatter them into oblivion! How could _he_ lose?!” You respond, your voice growing increasingly shakier and more hysterical with every sentence.

“I’m well aware of Bi-Han’s abilities, it’s our birth right,” Kuai Liang replies brusquely. “My brother faced no ordinary foe. It was a demon, a specter, a hellspawn from the Netherrealm with some sort of misplaced grudge against my brother. He’s the one who murdered my brother,” Tundra seethes bitterly. It’s with a mixture of rage and grief that Kuai Liang recounts the rest of gruesome details to you, “I’m sorry. There was nothing left.”

The two leave shortly after so you can grieve in peace, sitting there alone, still dumbstruck that someone as powerful as Bi-Han, Sub-Zero; had been defeated. That you were left alone, that you’d never see him again that you never got to say goodbye, all of those thoughts and regrets constantly plaguing your mind.

**A few days ago**

“Do you really have to go?” you ask softly, standing on your tiptoes to softly rub your hand along Bi-Han’s smooth, cold cheek.

He just nods, leaning into your hand a little more than he normally would, “I don’t have a choice, you know that qīn.” Bi-Han catches your wrist and presses his frosty lips against the inside of your wrist, a fleeting, sweet moment of intimacy before confidently backing you towards the bed you share with the assassin.

“We could just run away you know, go someplace where no one knows either of us, just vanish…” you’re cut off as his icy lips silence you. You part your lips, a soft moan escaping them as Bi-Han’s icy tongue pries your mouth open wider, allowing him access to your warm cavern. You wrap your arms around his broad shoulders as he tips you back onto the bed, his lips never leaving yours as his icy tongue delves deeper. You can’t help but claw lightly at his back before your hands find their way into his short ebony locks, whining against his mouth as he practically purrs while you scrape your nails encouragingly along his shorn hair. Your body instinctively arches into his strong, cold frame as the cryomancer’s sharp teeth nip and tug at your lower lip before pulling back for a moment to take in your flushed face. “Wh-what?” you ask, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and embarrassed, caged beneath his strong body.

He looks at you a moment or two longer, thumb rubbing your lower lip affectionately, “nothing,” Bi-Han mutters before shaking his head a moment before pulling his shirt off.

You lick your lips in anticipation as the cryomancer’s flawless body is suddenly on display and his unreadable expression is replaced with the overly confident smirk you were so used to seeing on his handsome face. Your fingernails trail lightly over this lightly tanned skin, relishing his finely chiseled body, rocking your hips slightly against the growing bulge in his pants as you whine at the moisture pooling between your thighs. You squeal unexpectantly as Bi-Han’s cold lips nibble and suck at your neck as you push his tantalizing mouth closer, your breath coming out in little condensed puffs due to the cryomancer’s close proximity. “Bi-Han,” you gasp as the cryomancer’s calloused fingers slip past the defenses of your polar bear pajama shorts and barely-there lace panties to tease your folds.

He chuckles low in the back of his throat, the sound reverberating through you body, causing you to shiver violently before Bi-Han pulls back to grin at you knowingly, his ice-blue eyes darkening with lust. “You’re such a naughty little girl, I’ve barely touched you at all,” he pulls his long fingers from their teasing to hold the glistening digits in front of your face. “So, utterly and completely soaking wet for me already,” he groans as he leans forward for a short, demanding kiss, teeth pulling at your tender lips, cold tongue dominating every nook and crevice of your mouth, his actions leaving you shivering and gasping for air.

“Bi-Han, please,” you whine through your breathless pants, desperately grinding yourself against his fingers as they resume teasing your slit, and dip teasingly into your hole. You throw a hand over your mouth to stifle your cry as one, long, cold finger sinks into your hot, wet entrance. The sensation making you arc against his body, your nipples immediately pebbling up as the thin fabric of your oversized sweatshirt does nothing to protect them from the cold of Bi-Han’s sculpted, frigid torso. You hastily pull your top off, needing to feel his hyperboreal skin against yours, you wind your fingers in his hair and tug him to your neck again as your hips buck against the cold digit inside you.

“Oh come on qīn, you’re going to have to do better than that,” you can feel his smirk against your neck before his mouth trails upwards until the tip of his tongue traces the outer shell of your ear, “tell me how much you want me.” Bi-Han’s cold breath ghosts across your ear, “tell me how much you need me, how much you need my cock inside your tight little pussy,” he groans while his thumb runs lazy, idle circles against your clit and the one inside you stills all together.

You whine in embarrassment as you feel your want dripping down your thighs, surely ruining your pajamas as you look away from the cryomancer, “p-please,” you begin shakily. “Bi-Han, please, don’t make me beg, you know how much I want you, how much I need you.”

The cryomancer’s hand ceases all movement as he just smirks at you, “remind me.”

You let out a loud shout, immediately worrying about your elderly neighbor hearing you; as his teeth sink into the flesh of your neck and his free hand finds it’s way to your heaving breasts, toying with your already painfully hard nipples. “Fuck, oh fuck. Please Bi-Han! Fuck me! I need your cock inside me, please. You know there’s nothing I want…need more in this world than your huge cock, please, fuck. I can’t,” you shiver as the embarrassing words spill from your trembling lips.

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he licks his lips as he rids you of your pesky pajamas, and pulls his sweatpants down and off, allowing you to get a teasing look at his proud cock, jutting up from his neatly trimmed pubic hair.

The sight makes your mouth water, Bi-Han’s cock is glistening with pre-cum as he slowly drags his hand along the shaft giving it a slow tug or two before he leans forward to rub his velvety cockhead against your slick, dripping slit. “Oh fuck, yes,” you whine as the chill of it sets your whole body alight with anticipation, you can’t stop yourself from crying his name painfully loudly as his ice cold cock starts sinking into your tight, hot cunt.

Bi-Han silences a groan against your neck, but can’t hold back a low curse, “tā mā de,” he pauses for a moment, his strong body shuddering slightly as he buries as much of his cock as you can comfortably take in your throbbing, fluttering hole.

“Bi-Han, oh god, yes,” you let out a breath you don’t even realize you’re holding as the cryomancer bottoms out the best he can. You always feel a little guilty that he was a bit too big for you to fully accommodate, but he didn’t seem to have any complaints if his tightly closed eyes and bottom lip between his teeth were anything to go off of. _God he’s so hot,_ you think to yourself as your pussy pulsates and squeezes around his thick cock, the stretch of it filling you so full you feel almost like you’ll burst. Your fingers nails dig into his muscular back as you cling to him, just enjoying the sensation of him being buried so deep inside you. You were dreading him leaving for this tournament, it was always agony when he was away, you do a decent enough job busing yourself with work, but no matter how much you try to keep it together, which in a day or two your coworkers always tease you about being irritable with your cryomancer away. You’re pulled from your thoughts as you feel the drag of his cock pulling out of your aching pussy, you sigh softly as he gently rocks into your warmth again. Things weren’t always so slow and intimate with Bi-Han, most of the time it wasn’t, but he was always slower, gentler before he left, making sure you were fully satisfied and would be able to feel him for days after his departure.

“So hot,” Bi-Han breathes against your neck as he stills his hips to just soak up your body heat a minute or two longer, he as usually so sensitive to heat, but for you he made an exception. His cold hands find your hips as he starts to fuck you with deep, slow strokes, mumbling little praises in Chinese, barely above a whisper.

Your body shakes from a mixture of cold and pleasure as his cock pushes its way a little deeper inside your molten core, each thrust brushing teasingly against your sweet spot. You throw your head back with a desperate, breathy cry as the cryomancer’s teeth drag along the exposed expanse of skin, you hug his body closer to yours, ignoring the cold, wanting nothing more than to be close to him. “Oh, fuck. Nng. Ah,” you pant and whimper as Bi-Han deliberately shifts his hips to drive the thick head of his cock into your sweet spot with every intense stroke. You feel your stomach clenching and contracting with each thrust as pleasure surges through your body, you’re such a filthy wet mess for Bi-Han he’s unable to keep pulling out nearly all the way, so he opts to fuck you with harder, shallower thrusts.

“We might need to throw these sheets out,” he chuckles before adding, “you’re absolutely ruining them tonight.” He hisses softly as your walls clamp down tightly around his cock, reminding him without a shadow of doubt that this was all his fault. “Ready for me to fuck you for real qīn?”

You feel the color rush to your face at his filthy words, but you’re too close to care, instead you nod your head rapidly, “oh fuck me Bi-Han, please? I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” Your nails bite deeper into his skin as your back arches off the bed as he starts fucking into you harder, each thrust driving his cock deeper, making you squeal with delight. “Don’t stop, don’t stop. Oh fuck, please Bi-Han, please just like that,” your toes curl as the pleasure coils tighter and tighter in your stomach. Your entire body is a quivering, shaking mess as your pussy greedily sucks his cock in with each thrust, squeezing it tightly as you clamp down as you lose yourself entirely. A high-pitched wail of his name is the last thing you can manage to say as your body locks, each nerve ending feeling like it was practically on fire while trapped underneath the cryomancer’s frigid body. You buck wildly in his grip as your orgasm crashes through your body, your vision fades for a moment and you feel lightheaded and dizzy in the best sort of way.

“I’m not stopping, too close,” Bi-Han manages to grit out as he starts pounding into your spasming cunt as hard as your delicate body would allow him too. He groans your name in between soft pants and grunts, the grip he has on your hips tightens and you can feel the familiar sensation of ice spreading underneath his shaking palms.

“Ah! Ah! Bi-Han! Oh fuck! Fuck!” you shriek feeling his rock-hard abs rubbing against your sensitive clit with every thrust, and his cock pistoning in and out of your still trembling cunt. “I can’t, I can’t,” you shake your head back and forth, as your cunt clenches around his cock as a second orgasm rapidly approaches.

“Come on, you can do it. Cum with qīn, tā mā de,” Bi-Han bites harshly into your neck, harder than he intends but the cryomancer’s so caught up in the moment he’s unable to control himself any longer.

You sob his name as your body is wracked with the force of a second orgasm so soon after your first, everything about it is more intense than earlier. You don’t even notice tears prick at the corners of your eyes as Bi-Han buries his cock as deeply as he can in your trembling cunt. Your nails dig in so deeply little beads of blood well up from underneath them as his teeth piece the delicate skin of your neck. You can’t stop shuddering and crying out as your orgasm shows no signs of letting him, you pant and whine as Bi-Han keeps thrusting. All it takes is one or two more sharp, greedy thrusts until you cry out in satisfaction as you feel cold thick pulses of the cryomancer’s release filling you. You just mewl happily as you manage to finally free your fingers from his back and stroke his disheveled hair affectionately, cradling his head to your abused neck.

Bi-Han gradually pulls away from your neck, giving you an exhausted, lop-sided smile as the two of you succumb to an exhausted, satisfied sleep, still joined, still entangled.

You stretch stiff and uncomfortably, the chill of the cryomancer still clinging to your body despite having been cleaned up and properly tucked into bed sometime before he left. You wished he had said goodbye, it always made you uncomfortable when he didn’t, you stumble out of bed, the ache between your legs a wonderful reminder of the night before as you make your way to the shower, trying to assure yourself that Bi-Hand would be back in a few days.

**Present Day**

The past few months have been miserable, to say you hadn’t taken Bi-Han’s death well would be an understatement. You are barely recognizable even to yourself, the bags under your eyes put raccoons to shame, your clothes hung off your body showing how badly you were taking care of yourself. You’re usually strong and confident, even outgoing and demanding at times, but death and depression have a way of stripping everything from a person.

“Y/N?” You hear a knock at the door, briefly rousing you from your wallowing.

“Fuck off imposter!” You yell sharply, with as much venom as you could muster, turning away from the front door, hugging a couch cushion to your chest.

“Please Y/N, I just want to see how you’re holding up.” Kuai Liang does his best to reason with you, trying to door handle in a vain attempt to let himself in.

“I’m still alive! Now leave me alone!” you shout back. “I swear Bi-Han must be rolling in his grave every single time that asshole puts on _his_ colorsand uses _his_ name,” you mutter angrily to yourself. You hadn’t exactly reacted positively to Kuai Liang’s declaration of assuming Bi-Han’s mantle and colors to honor him, to you it was some sick joke. As if Kuai Liang would even be able to be half the man let alone half the warrior Sub-Zero was. You dramatically and angrily throw yourself down across the length of the couch as a wave of fresh sorrow and tears burst to the surface. You don’t even notice the black mist pouring out of the wall, pooling on the floor beneath you, nor do you notice the pop of your lock giving way.

“Look. I vowed I would do everything I could to honor Bi-Han’s memory and that includes taking care of you,” Kuai Liang states matter-o-factly as he makes his way inside.

“I believe she told you to ‘fuck off’, _little brother_ ,” you hear a low and menacing if not slightly metallic and distorted voice, positively dripping with malice.

You hold your breath as your heart skips a beat, you look up from your position on the couch and try to rub the tears from your eyes. All you could see was a dark, inky shadow slowly forming itself into a man, you resisted the urge to scream at the sight.

Kuai Liang drops into a fighting stance, you notice just like Bi-Han’s; his eyes shift from a deep chocolate color to an unforgiving ice blue. “Y/N! Get out of here! I’ll take care of this!” he orders.

You are frozen in place, not literally but the shadowy creature’s voice was so familiar and comforting you can’t help but reach out to it, ignoring Tundra’s warning entirely.

“Get out and stop trading on my name. The name ‘Sub-Zero’ died with me,” the taller man hisses, and you swear there’s more than one of him now.

Kuai Liang, visibly shaken replies with, “t-the name was Grandfather’s first.”

“And **_I_** earned it! Not you!” The shadow booms, “You **_stole_** it from me,” he seethes as the multitude of shadowy figures begin to circle and surround Kuai Liang.

“Brother?” Kuai Liang asks, squinting his eyes in disbelief.

“We share blood. We are **_not_** brothers. Now get away from Y/N and out of my sight for good. Next time I will kill you,” his tone is cold and unforgiving leaving no room for the possibility of reconciliation.

You wait for Kuai Liang to leave before asking in a small voice, “Bi-Han? Is that really you?” You stand up and tentatively take a step towards him, your body shaking in a mixture of nerves and disbelief. Bi-Han was dead, there was no question of that, so you are rightfully hesitant to believe this figure, cloaked in darkness; was the man you eagerly shared your life with. That life seemed like another, far away fairytale.

He dissipates the shadows and slowly circles you before pulling at your shirt that looks oversized on you now, “did you forget how to eat after I died?” He sniffs the air briefly, “you NEVER get to complain about how I smell again.” He tries to mimic your voice as best and condescending as possible “Polar Bear! You smell like brains and decay it’s so grooooooss.” He scoffs watching you tearing up again, “My turn I guess, aww come on now, who’s my good girl?” he asks making a blatant jab at the voice you always use to coax him into the shower “That’s right, you are! Yes, you are! My stinky little girl.”

You let him drag you to the bathroom, too stunned by the possibility of him actually being here to put up a fight. If you weren’t so exhausted and shocked you definitely would have laughed or hit him or both for those comments, not that they weren’t fair you used to say the exact same things to him when he’d come home from a long mission. Though in your defense you aren’t covered in blood and guts, just a fair amount of depression funk.

He sits you down on a stool in your shared Asian style bathroom and pulls off his clawed gauntlets as he turns the shower head on. The shadowy figure watching you cautiously as he tries to adjust the temperature to something suitable for you. It seems almost foreign to him, as if he had very little experience gauging shower temperature, you can’t help but smile slightly thinking to yourself, _of course Bi-Han would have no idea how adjust the hot water, cryomancers hate the heat._ Another smile crosses your lips as he frowns and glares at the spigot, testing the water again fiddling with the knobs a bit longer until he finally seemed satisfied.

“Shall I wash your clothes too?” his slightly metallic voice rasps, the sarcasm impossible to miss.

“Huh?” you replied almost startled, you had been too transfixed watching him and trying desperately to make sense of everything that is happening.

“Your clothes qīn. You’re still dressed, it’s hard to get you properly cleaned like this.” Bi-Han states as he sets down the shower head and turns to look at you.

It doesn’t take long for you to notice his ashen black complexion peeking out behind his mask and the eerie white, almost devoid of pupils, eyes staring back at you. You feel panic beginning to claw at you along with an overwhelming sense of fear and dread. You try to quite your rapid, shaky breaths, “You’re fully clothed too, how can I trust you’re actually Bi-Han and a not cruel imitation? The man I shared my life with had vibrant ice blue eyes he showed to the world and warm chestnut eyes only I got to see. The man before me has neither.”

“Y/N,” he lowers his gaze and tries to soften his voice as best as he can, “I am still Bi-Han, but death has altered me. I am no longer among the living, and my appearance reflects it,” he crouches down and tentatively cups your cheek. “I will show you what I am now, but...” he trails off, turning away from you. “I do not expect you to feel the same for me as you once did.” he continues bitterly as he finds his voice once more.

You’re immediately taken aback, unused to seeing Bi-Han, if this even was Bi-Han; being anything but confident to a fault about himself. The feeling of unease continues to grow as the forgotten shower head drips in the background.

He doesn’t reach for his mask or his hood but starts with the thick leather belt binding his quilted robes together. He pulls all three layers of fabric off with a bit of difficulty, before pausing to speak. “As you can see now my death was not exactly kind to my body.”

You are so completely fixated on the expanse of ashen black skin that you almost don’t notice the texture was no longer like living skin. It seems stretched tighter than usual against Bi-Han’s well-defined muscles, and looks uneven, almost leather like in appearance. You manage to tear your gaze away from his perfect biceps, bulging pecs and toned abs as you regain your rationality “How does this prove you’re Bi-Han? As far as I’m concerned, I have some weird topless shadow demon in my bathroom.”

He sighs loudly, “You always have to be so difficult, don’t you?” he mutters as he reaches for the straps securing his mask in place. He hesitates slightly before pulling Kevlar-like mask from his face and tugging the hood over his head.

The first thing you notice was his usually slicked back, lightly iced over undercut was now completely black and laying haphazardly around his face, some longer pieces falling into his face obscuring his milky gaze. The second thing you notice was like the skin on his torso his face seems tauter and almost charred but other than his unsettling eyes and slightly thinned, cracked lips, it was remarkably unchanged. “Bi-Han?” you question quietly, trying to keep your tears at bay. “Why did you say you don’t expect me to feel the same?” you asked after a few moments of scrutinizing him, blinking rapidly. “I’ve seen you first thing in the morning with disheveled bed head a billion times. Do you think me so shallow?” you frown at him.

“Look at me closely qīn. I’m a monster. My flesh has been burnt and stripped from my bones and in its place there’s this disgusting patchwork of charred sinew.” he replies bitterly, the disgust dripping from his words.

You stand up, and carefully run your hands along his arms, humming in consideration, “I will admit your skin does feel a little different, but that’s hardly a deterrent. You’re still a stud, even if you are a little crispy now.” you can’t help but burst out laughing, momentarily forgetting your fears; burying your face in his chest to try and stifle it. “You have come home to me so many times, dripping in blood, brains, innards you name it and literally laid on top of me in that gore coated state and you’re worried about _this_ repulsing me?” you pause to try and wipe away your tears of laugher but can’t help continuing to snicker at the absurdity of your significant other’s concern. “What am I going to do with you?”

His brooding, forlorn expression transforms into a playful, cock-sure grin “Join me in the shower for starters. Then we’ll see what happens. Now about those pesky clothes.”

You do your best to hide your slight recoil as your mirth dissipates and uncomfortable feelings of fear and anxiety start bubbling back to the surface. This was Bi-Han, but at the same time it wasn’t, something felt off about him, it causes a shiver to run through your body more bone chilling and violent than Sub-Zero’s cold was ever capable of. You bite back your gasp as the shadowmancer pulls your loose top from your frame and his unfamiliarly cool, not cold fingers deftly undo your bra.

Bi-Han frowns as your skeletal frame is reveled to him, narrowing his eyes in disapproval. “You really did stop eating, didn’t you?” he asks, hesitantly running his calloused fingers over your protruding ribs.

“I-I had nothing left,” you manage to whisper your shaky answer, “you were dead. Coming home to nothingness, being too exhausted from work only to collapse in bed and wake up screaming night after night...” your voice fades into a sad, pitiful whimper as fresh tears stream down your face.

The wraith looks at you, his face momentarily blank, as if he was trying to process what was happening before giving you an awkward, smile as an attempt to comfort you. “You don’t have to cry qīn, I’m back now and I won’t ever leave you again,” he leans forward to brush a tear away with his thumb before pressing his rough, cracked lips to yours.

A startled noise escapes your lips as your brain is caught in a seemingly endless battle of whether or not this was ok. You force yourself to relax as you feel his cool tongue prodding at your lips, gently pushing the slippery organ past your trembling lips. Your mind races as you try and process his tongue no longer being ice cold, yet still moving in the familiar pattern Bi-Han’s did, instinctively curling around your own tongue, sucking lightly at it before pulling back to nip and tug at your bottom lip.

Bi-Han stands up and pulls you with him, calloused hands roaming down your body as his mouth easily dominates yours. He hums with satisfaction as he slowly unbuttons your pants to push them down, rubbing over your legs. He breaks the kiss to grin wickedly at you, “I’m not glad you didn’t take care of yourself while I was gone, but I am pleased there have been no others in my bed. You’re mine qīn, all mine, only mine, in life and in death.”

The tone of his voice has you trembling in equal parts terror and anticipation, your mind may be screaming at you that something didn’t seem right, but your body disagrees entirely. You bite your lip in anticipation as the wraith deftly hooks his thumbs into your cotton, polar bear panties, you belatedly grimace, you would have worn a lacier, sluttier pair had you realized your boyfriend would suddenly return from the dead. “Bi-Han,” you sigh quietly as you step out of your pants and panties as you are ushered to the shower.

He chuckles low as he pushes you under the steady stream of the perfect temperature water, “don’t worry, I’ll be sure to take care of you,” he pauses to pull his pants off, “once I scrub some of this filth off.”

You can’t help but stare at his naked body, the black, ashen skin had dyed his normally barely tanned skin, it was endlessly fascinated, you were so used to his eyes being dark and his skin light but now he was almost the complete opposite. Your eyes travel lower and lower, until they rest on his half hard, impressive member, you can’t help lick your lips in anticipation as you feel familiar heat pooling in your stomach as it clenches with desire. The water feels wonderful as it runs of your exhausted body, the sensation is almost foreign to you after so many months of not properly taking care of yourself or feeling any pleasure is such a simple joy. You shiver, purely out of instinct and muscle memory as Bi-Han joins you in the shower, “aren’t you going to complain about the water temperature?”

He scoffs as he reaches for your body wash and loofa, he squeezes a generous amount of your lilac scented scrub onto the sponge while he works it into a light, frothy foam. “I’m no longer a cryomancer, heat doesn’t bother me the way it used to,” he answers stiffly as he brushes your hair to the side and begins to scrub the filth from your body.

“Oh,” you realized almost belatedly, “that explains the water and your,” you pause for a moment and blush slightly, grateful that you’re facing away from Bi-Han, “tongue.”

He stops washing your back for a moment before giving your bottom a playful smack, “I don’t remember you ever having a complaint about my tongue before, maybe you have had another man in my bed, huh?”

You start as you feel his cool tongue gliding along your neck, you have to physically stop yourself from tangling your fingers in his short, ebony locks and pressing him against your sensitive flesh. “I-it’s just not ice cold anymore, that’s all I meant,” you lower your eyes, “there was no one else Bi-Han, there could never be anymore else.

The wraith pulls back from your neck as he squats down to meticulously scrub your legs, he turns you around and narrows his eyes, “you know I would kill anyone you even thought about seeing.” He drags the loofa roughly down the side of your neck and in between your breasts, “right in front of you and I would enjoy every moment of it.”

Bi-Han gives you a look that shocks you, you’ve always know how dangerous of a man he was, what he was capable of, but he had never threatened you or accused you of being capable of infidelity once, and it worries you deeply. You can’t bring yourself to say anything, you just give him a nod, indicating you understood what he said.

The wraith finishes scrubbing your body down and gives you a moment or two to rinse the suds off before spinning you around again and bending you over, “now that you’re clean again, I look forward to making you filthy all over again.”

You don’t have time to grasp the true meaning of Bi-Han’s words before you let out a startled, pained cry as the wraith forces his cock inside your trembling body. It’s way too much, way too fast, you bite the inside of your palm to stifle a scream desperately trying to claw it’s way out as he painfully stretches your pussy open with his massive cock, the water from the shower doing nothing to aid in the penetration. You feel as though you are being split in two, he gives you a moment to breath as he pulls out with a frustrated growl. “B-bi-Han, no, please” you whimper in a broken voice, doing your best not to cry as he spreads your ass cheeks wide apart only to spit on your opening in hopes of giving himself better leverage to fuck you.

“You’re usually so much wetter qīn, were you lying to me earlier about still finding me attractive?” he snarls angrily. Can you really say no to him? The pain of his thrusts is only growing, and this is far from the aggressive but caring lover you know. You don’t want to disappoint him, but in the end it doesn’t matter, because he doesn’t give you the chance to answer him, “it doesn’t matter. You’re mine, your body will remember that soon enough,” he groans as he sinks back into your tight cunt.

You let out an embarrassed moan as he slips inside you, much easier this time, you pant softly as he thrusts shallowly, trying to loosen the vice grip your walls have on his cock. You should be horrified by his words, by his disregard for your consent or wellbeing and your brain knows all of this, but your heart and your body don’t care. You moan his name lowly and press back into his thrusts, trying to drive more of him inside you, desperate for more of the overwhelming sensation, feeling as though you are going to burst as his cock stretches you to your limits and fills you deeper and more thoroughly than Sub-Zero ever dared to. You can barely breathe as tears prick at the corners of your eyes as he finally manages to get every inch inside your aching cunt, the sensation is painful and almost dizzying, you’re not sure you’ll be able to stay up right as the wraith’s hard pelvis digs into your supple backside.

Bi-Han grabs your hips roughly to steady your body as a low growl escapes his parched lips, it was the first time he had felt pleasure since becoming a wraith, and the way your tight cunt throbbed and squeezed his cock was intoxicating. “Good girl,” he breathes as he pulls out slowly and lazily rocks his hips into yours, biting at his lip as he watches his entire cock disappearing into your body.

You can’t help but cry his name and you feel an explosion of moisture pooling between your legs at those two simple words, “y-yes Bi-Han, I’m always your good girl.” Your legs shake as you press your palms against the shower wall in hopes of having something to steady yourself as he fucks into your dripping cunt with more force than before. The sensations are so new, it was like you could feel absolutely every twitch and vein of his cock rubbing along your sensitive walls, the cold no longer there to dull the sensations. You squeeze your eyes shut and grit your teeth as you feel his cock working you open even more, almost like it was rearranging your insides to reclaim your body for the wraith.

His blunt nails dig sharply into your hips, little trickles of blood bubbling up beneath them as he begins to fuck you hard, every powerful thrust forcing his cock all the way inside you. “I should have come to visit you sooner, I should have know the living still have a use for something,” he mutters in a tone that’s so low, so delicious it makes your head swim. The thought of you still being useful, still being wanted by Bi-Han even after death making you feel as though you were about to burst. 

“Yes,” you cry almost hysterically loving the way Bi-Han is just using your body, each and every thrust drove his cock inside you at just the right angle and even the spray from the shower cascading over the two of you it did nothing to hide your want dribbling down your thighs. You are so close, each nerve tingling with desire as the former cryomancer’s cock plunges relentlessly in and out of your quivering cunt, each thrust assaulting your sweet spot with long denied pleasure. You sway in his tight grasp, unable to control yourself any longer as you scratch futilely at the tiled wall, “B-bi-Han,” you whimper his name in a high-pitched warning as your cunt starts to tighten painfully around his intruding length. Another hard thrust threatens to send you toppling over as his strong fingers wrap themselves around your neck stilling your breath with frightening ease. You try and choke and gurgle his name as every inch of your body stiffens and trembles, you’re terrified but all you can concentrate on is Bi-Han’s cock pulsing with his impending release impossibly deep inside you. Your vision blurs as you try desperately to suck in any amount of oxygen, body spasming as you find there’s none to be had, panic starts setting in but it doesn’t last long. Bi-Han groans deeply as he pounds into you with a ferocity he rarely displayed as Sub-Zero and you spasm hard around his cock as your orgasm rips through your body. You can’t breathe, you can barely see all you can do is ride out the most intense orgasm of your life as your body thrashes wildly in his grasp.

He slowly releases his grip on your neck, allowing to finally gasp for air as he abruptly pulls out and lets you all but collapse against the slick floor. “You look so much better when you cry,” he smirks darkly, making your blood run cold as he uses his strong fingers to wretch your head up, level with his dark cock.

You wince in pain as you cough and wheeze for a few moments but instinctively know what the wraith is expecting from you and you are in no position to disobey him in your fucked-out state. You whimper his name in a pathetic, needy voice that you don’t even recognize as your own as you open your mouth wide and stick your tongue out expectantly.

He growls at the sight, hand working over his cock in rapid strokes, “you really are my good girl, aren’t you _qīn_?” He coos in a patronizing tone as Bi-Han grits his teeth and you can see his taught abs clenching in exertion. A low, satisfied groan escapes the wraith as he cums hard, thick globs of cool cum painting your face white.

You gasp as the bitter liquid hits your tongue, but you can’t help but moan at the humiliating sensation of being coated in Bi-Han’s release, it was so wrong, so disgusting, but you love every moment of it. You no long care that this wasn’t the Bi-Han you knew and loved, this was just a new version for you to be able to explore and experiment with and the thought had you giddy with excitement. You rise shakily to your feet and don’t even bother cleaning your face off as you stand on your tiptoes to sloppily pull the wraith’s cracked and rough lips close as you whisper, “welcome home, sire,” before eagerly and clumsily crashing your lips to his.   
  



	23. OG Sub-Zero x F!Reader (Breeding Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you follow me on Tumblr you know I wanted to try out a bit of a new style of reader insert. Alright so here we go. My new style OG Sub-Zero (Bi-Han) x F!Reader, a little background on it, it’s set about 4 years before the first Mortal Kombat tournament takes place so Bi-Han is around 28 in it. You (the reader) have recently moved to China after college to teach English, as fate would have it the company sends you to the remote village at the base of the Lin Kuei temple. I might do a first encounter story at some point but this particular story is set about 6-7 months after meeting the cryomancer. You only know him as Sub-Zero, but don’t know he’s Lin Kuei, or what the Lin Kuei is, you know he’s cold but don’t know why he’s cold, he likes keeping you in the dark. The relationship has been totally casual up until this point, but things start to get a little more serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback on this one, positive, negative I don’t care, I’m just trying to get a sense of how people are feeling about it.

You lean back in your chair, stretching your stiff arms above your head as you let out a triumphant sigh. You had just finished up grading the small mountain of tests that laid neatly stacked in the corner of your desk. The week always seemed to last a little longer when you had to grade tests, you didn’t really like giving written exams in the first place, they seem impractical to you. It was more important to you that the kids could speak the language properly rather than be able to diagram a sentence, _who the hell needs to know how to diagram a sentence,_ you think to yourself shaking your head in annoyance. You had moved to China about ten months ago after graduating college, you hadn’t planned on being an English teacher, but you quickly jumped on the opportunity as it meant an escape from your miserable home life. The company that hired you did warn you it would be in a rural area, but conveniently left out the fact that you would be in the absolute middle of nowhere. Surrounded by a sea of endless clouds, rugged snowcapped pillars of stone that were unlike anything you had ever seen and a tiny village nestled at the base of said mountains with a slow, steady river running through it that they claimed was still in Hunan Province.

When you first arrived, you were pretty sure you had stepped back in time, the beautiful little town looked like it was from the Ming Dynasty, it was like living out a childhood fantasy. Adjusting to life here had been difficult at first, you didn’t miss your life back in America but at the same time you didn’t speak a word of Chinese, you didn’t know a single person aside from the school’s principal and you were most certainly the first foreigner most of the village folks had ever laid eyes on which made navigating your new life a challenge to say the least. You gradually made friends with the other teachers and learned a few simple phrases to get by, but with the language barrier is was difficult and often times lonely, or it was until he showed up. There was one person you met about six or seven months ago that had turned your life upside down even more so than moving half-way across the world ever could, someone who made your cheeks feel hot just thinking about him. You smile to yourself as you think about him before hastily clipping all the tests together and dropping them into your filing cabinet as you grab your belongings and head for the door looking forward to spending the weekend relaxing.

You make your way home from work, along the bustling stone streets, exhausted from your long week of trying to teach energetic, Chinese pre-teens English. You love your job now, and the kids are terrific most of the time, a couple of the boys still like to tease you every now and then but it had its down sides too like the long hours and tedious, repetitive grading. You slump against the railing of the rickety wooden stairway leading up the hill to your small, quaint home overlooking the gorgeous river flowing through town. From the outside it appeared ancient and picturesque, matching the landscape of the unchanged little village but the inside was updated enough that you never missed the modern comforts of your forgotten life in America. You heave a long sigh before trudging up the precarious steps, “I’ve been here nearly a year you’d think I’d be used to these by now,” you grumble to yourself before unlocking the door. You are greeted with a wall of cold as you step inside, and all your fatigue seems to melt away as a delicious shiver runs through your body. _He’s here_ , you bite your lip as you feel your heart begin to race.

  
Cold lips steal your breath away before you’re even able to get your shoes off as even colder hands grip your hair roughly. You part your lips as a startled little whimper escapes you before being swallowed by the cryomancer’s demanding lips. You can’t help but shiver and whine loudly as his cold tongue plunges into your warm mouth and his tall, muscular frame cages your small body against the front door. You stand on your tiptoes as your fingers claw and scratch at the shorn hair of his undercut before tangling themselves in the short ebony locks on top. There are never any slow, gentle kisses like the ones you’ve seen in movies with Sub-Zero, it was always all encompassing and all consuming. You feel like you’re drowning in an ice-cold sea as his incessant tongue twists and curls around your own. You gasp in slight pain and you feel the familiar heat of arousal pooling between your thighs as his sharp teeth tug your lower lip open in his haste.

  
The groan he lets out when the coppery liquid hits his tongue makes your stomach tighten in the most delicious way possible. He had been gone for a few days now, off on another one of his “business trips” as he liked to call them. It was evident he had missed you from his obvious erection grinding against your clothed core. You weren’t exactly sure what he did for a living, he was very secretive and evasive about it. You had heard whispers from your coworkers and the villagers about him. Accusations anywhere from him being a member of the notorious Triads to something more ancient, more deadly, something the locals refused to talk about freely. You don’t know much Chinese yet, but you knew enough to piece together the words “forest” and “ghost”, but it means nothing to you. You tended to favor the thoughts about Sub-Zero being involved with the Triads mainly because he refused to tell you his actual name. He always said things like it was for your own good or if he told you he’d have to kill you which you were sure he was just joking about.

None of it really bothered you that much you didn’t really care; things hadn’t been serious enough for you to worry about it. Not until recently at least, things were supposed to be casual, no strings attached, just good sex whenever he graced you with his presence. You fucked up and caught feelings though and found yourself falling hard for the cryomancer. It wasn’t entirely your fault though, he was the only man you had ever been with, ever kissed, you weren’t exactly noticed back in the states, it was practically inevitable that you would fall for him. The way he makes you feel, wanted and worthwhile was too intoxicating to resist, being with him just felt right. You aren’t stupid enough to ruin a good thing though, so you play along, you don’t pester him for his name, you don’t ask him to stay the night when you know he won’t and you certainly haven’t told him how you feel. You shiver as his teeth graze your neck brining you back to the present and he yanks your pants and panties down in one fluid motion before hoisting you up against the door easily. Whatever he was or wasn’t, he was strong.

  
You feel your cheeks flush as you’re suddenly eye to eye with him, bared before his icy gaze, you tremble in anticipation as he licks his lips. He smirks, that cold, confident expression causing your hips to jerk involuntarily as he pulls his massive, dripping cock from the confines of his pants. You cry out as you feel the soft head of his cock rubbing teasingly along your dripping slit smearing pre-cum all over your glistening folds. He flashes his teeth again as his length sinks into your quivering, hot cunt in one swift movement, causing your breath to hitch as you feel his cock stretching you open, and you revel in the addictive discomfort. “S-Sub-Zero,” you start, eyes widening in realization. You try and continue but you’re so torn between the delicious sensation of the cryomancer’s dick filling your tight hole so completely and the burn and discomfort of him entering you so roughly the words escape you momentarily.

  
He grunts in response as he buries himself deeper in your delicious heat, clearly not interested in your protesting, “fuck, how are you always so tight?” Sub-Zero mutters before silencing your protests with a quick, sloppy kiss before pulling away to curse softly again.

  
You moan as you feel him filling you to the brim, stretching you to your limit as you’re so full you feel like you can barely breathe, you let out a shaky cry as you try and relax and adjust to the intrusion. “C-condom,” you manage to croak out, “you-you forgot.” You squeeze experimentally around his thick cock despite your dismay, immediately aware of how much colder his cock feels without the thin layer of latex to protect you. Your cheeks flush immediately as you’re suddenly very much aware of each twitch and every little pulse of the cryomancer’s long, thick cock as he works it deeper inside your dripping canal. 

  
He growls as he holds himself deeply inside you, relishing in the intoxicating tightness your fluttering walls provide as your pussy enrobes his dick almost entirely. “You’re mine,” he states, upper lip curling into a slight snarl as the words make you tighten painfully around his length.

  
The words make your head swim with pride and pleasure. “Yes,” is all you can manage to whimper out as your fingernails bite into his muscular back as he pulls out only to slam himself inside you making you shout with delight. There’s a slight twinge of pain as your body adjusts to the harsh action, but you barely notice due to the delicious pleasure and satisfaction you feel being filled so completely by his cold length.

  
“It wasn’t a question,” the cryomancer counters as he begins to fuck you, his slow but deep, controlled thrusts opening you up and making your toes curl. “You belong to me, and it’s about time you realize that I can fuck you however I want, whenever I want,” his teeth nip and bite at your tender neck as his cold cock brushes against your sweet spot with practiced precision from each nudge of his hips. He thrusts into you patiently, with deep slow strokes driving you crazy as he pulls out entirely, only to press his thick cock all the way into your velveteen heat once more.

  
Your back arches against the door as you rock your hips in time with Sub-Zero’s teasing thrusts. He shifts slightly to pin your arms above your head and bends his knees slightly to thrust up into your wet heat, driving his cock even deeper inside you. “F-fuck,” you sigh shakily, your exhalation hanging in front of you in a condensed puff brought on by the cold rolling off the cryomancer’s body. You bite your lip as you feel every inch of his cock sliding in and out of your body at a lazy, maddening pace. Despite the aggressive kiss this encounter began with it was clear that Sub-Zero had calculated and complete control over the situation. You can’t help but whimper softly as he continues to thrust slowly, driving himself harder inside of you with each stroke as your walls hug and squeeze his cock.

  
His arrogant expression only grows as your eyes squeeze closed and your pussy flutters around his throbbing cock. He gives you no warning before switching up the pace to start pounding into your dripping cunt. “Look at what a mess you are y/n,” he pauses to lick a cold stripe along your exposed neck, “getting so worked up over me stating a simple fact.” The cold tip of his tongue sends shivers down your spine as it traces along the shell of your ear as his voice drops to a low, throaty whisper, “or maybe you can’t wait for me to use your tight little hole however I want and fill you to the brim with my seed.” The cryomancer doesn’t miss a beat, each word falling from his cold lips punctuated by sharp thrusts focused entirely on your sweet spot.

  
The words hit you like a punch to your gut and your flush bright red and let out a pitiful whine as an embarrassing amount of moisture gushes from your already sopping cunt as your unexpected orgasm crashes through your body. You thrash and tremble in his hold as stars dance before your eyes, unable to silence your quiet cries as each thrust prolongs your pleasure. “Sub-Sub-Zero please,” you pant weakly as your cunt flutters and quivers around his cock and you find yourself desperate for him to make good on his word.

  
“Oh?” he raises an eyebrow at your sudden orgasm before letting out a low chuckle. “What am I going to do with you? I haven’t even finished yet and already you’ve made such a mess of yourself creaming all over my pants like that,” he groans as he fucks you through your release, your want soaking through his pants as you watch him force his cock in and out of your sloppy hole. The cryomancer grips your hip tighter, continuing to piston his thick cock inside your unforgiving cunt, his icy eyes practically glowing in the dimly lit entry way.

  
Your back bows as you grit your teeth in delicious discomfort as his dick pounds into your cervix, rearranging your insides to make room for his enormous length. Tears prick at the corners of your eyes as you shout loudly while the cryomancer slams into you, his thrusts quickly becoming brutal and animalistic. You finally wrap your legs tightly around his waist to have something to hold onto. Your arms begin to burn from his icy hold, but it only adds to your pleasure, “fill me up,” you whisper not entirely aware of what you’re begging for.

  
“Hm? What was that?” Sub-Zero flashes you a cock-sure grin as he fucks you hard enough to make your ass smack loudly against the door.

  
Heat floods your face and despite the proximity of his glacial body you feel feverish and overheated. You’re so close to cumming again you aren’t even sure what you’re saying as the words leave your lips in a jumbled mess, “please Sub-Zero, cum inside me. Mark me as your own. I-I need it! I need to feel your cum filling me up! Oh fuck! Nng! Please!” You squeal, hips thrashing wildly in his ironclad grip, as you feel that delicious heat pooling in your stomach about to bubble over as each powerful thrust of the cryomancer’s hips brings you closer and closer to completion.

  
The cryomancer smiles cruelly as he stops thrusting entirely, just leaving his icy cock buried in your throbbing heat. The hand binding your wrists weaves its way into your hair as he pulls it sharply. “Keep this up and I might let you bare my heir,” he hums the words temptingly as his punishing thrusts resume. “You’d like that wouldn’t you?” his ethereal blue eyes narrow as his cold fingertips trail lightly over your flat stomach as if to accentuate the question.

  
Your mind races at his words, as foolish and naïve as it sounds you had never even considered the possibility of the cryomancer knocking you up. He had always used a condom in the past, but the feeling of skin on skin magnified the sensation of his cold, velvety cock invading every inch of your pussy. The idea of him cumming raw inside your unprotected pussy made your brain short-circuit. On some baser, primal level you wanted nothing more than to be used by him, reduced to nothing more than a tool for his pleasure. You hair strains against his grip as you try to thrash your head side to side, suddenly so eager to agree to whatever he wants in the heat of the moment, needing to give him anything and everything he desired. “Ah! Sub-Zero! Please! Mark me, claim me! I need to feel you cum inside me” you beg and plead with the cryomancer as your heels dig into his back as if you were strong enough to keep him buried in your fluttering cunt if he didn’t want it.

  
His deep voice rumbles your name as he bites down on your ear lobe, bucking up into your velvety pussy harder, more frantically than before, reading the telltale signs of your body. He bares his teeth at you as you clamp down around his thick length, “Bi-Han,” he growls, his thrusts seem labored now. Your cunt is so wet, Sub-Zero has to struggle to keep his length inside your squirming body, but it was a problem he was more than happy to have. 

You blink back tears as he edges you closer and closer to your orgasm and you try and process what he just said, “what?”

  
“My name” he groans fucking into you deeply, his balls drawn up tightly as frost creeps along your hip and his rhythm starts to falter. “You belong to me; I want to hear you scream my name as I shoot my icy load into your hot little cunt.”

  
Your breath catches momentarily in your throat as your hips roll and buck in time with his thrusts. “Bi-Han,” you whisper feeling positively giddy at the new revelation as your thighs tremble and quiver with your impending orgasm. You squeeze your eyes shut tightly as the first jolt of pleasure races up your spine. “B-Bi-Han!” you shriek hoarsely as the cryomancer’s cock slams into your sweet spot a few more times as you tumble hard over the edge. You can see your breath hanging in the cold air as you sob his name over and over as pleasure wracks your body. Your legs tremble and jerk as your orgasm tears through your body, the intensity of it forcing you to squeeze your eyes close tightly as your small body continues to thrash against the cryomancer’s large toned one.

  
“You like how that feels huh? Can’t get enough of having my bare cock stuffed in your tight little hole, ready to burst. Tch. _T_ _ā m_ _ā de_ , I’m going to pump you so full of my cum your pussy will be overflowing with my cock still inside it,” he grits out as his hips finally still and he forces his cock painfully inside the deepest recesses of your cunt as pumps his icy load inside your unprotected womb trying to keep his guttural growl contained. “G-good girl,” he practically purrs against your ear as his cock floods your waiting pussy with spurt after spurt of thick, sticky, freezing cold cum.

  
You moan loud and long as you feel the thick pulses of icy cum painting your insides white. You can’t help but dig your nails frantically into his perfectly bulging biceps, needing to ground yourself as your pussy convulses around his length. The sensation of Bi-Han cumming deep inside your trembling, over sensitive pussy, pushes you over the edge one last time. As you cum again you scream his name so loudly, you’re sure the neighbors hear your cries as your cunt tenses and your silky walls grip and massage his still twitching cock. Tears of relief stream down your face as your tight walls clamp down on his cock, determined to keep him inside you as you rock shamelessly against him a moment or two before you find yourself overwhelmed with the force of your third orgasm. Your vision blurs as jolt after jolt of pleasure shoots through your body, you can’t breathe as he reduces you to a panting mess. Your body feels boneless as you continue to cling to the cryomancer to keep yourself from blacking out entirely. You shake from exertion and the all-consuming cold as your greedy pussy milks every drop of cum from the cryomancer’s spent cock. You’re left shivering, with your teeth chattering as you feel frozen from the inside out, but the cold is as addicting as it is comforting. You crave more of it as your head lulls forward with content exhaustion, falling on the cryomancer’s shoulder as his unyielding grip on your hair finally relaxes.

He grins at you, looking entirely satisfied, messy hair falling into his handsome face, “you want me to order something for dinner? You’ll need to keep your strength up for round two.”

  
You smile at him softly as he eases out of your aching pussy his gaze predatory and possessive as you pussy can’t contain the amount of cum the cryomancer has filled it with, He watches intently as his release trickles down your thigh as his cold, strong arms steady you. “Yeah, delivery sounds perfect, I don’t think I can walk to the night market after that, Bi-Han,” you lower your eyes shyly, still trying to get used to his name.

  
“I like the way my name sounds coming from your lips,” he smirks, running his thumb over your lower lip before easily hefting you over his shoulder and carrying you inside your home.


End file.
